Memorias de una Geisha
by diana patricia de Kou
Summary: Adaptación de la novela de Arthut Golden: Usagi Tsukino conoce al escritor e historiador Taiki-san al cual le relata su biografía. Universo alternativo!
1. Chapter 1

"_**Memorias de una Geisha"**_

_**Prologo **_

_**Declaimer: Esta es historia no me pertenece es del grandioso escritor "ARTHUR GOLDEN" yo solo hice la adaptación con los personajes de Sailor Moon que tampoco me pertenecen son de la grandiosa Naoko Takeuchi de lo contrario nunca de los nunca Serena se hubiera quedado con Darién si no con el increíble, guapo, sexy, detallista, arrogante y tierno Seiya Kou. **_

Imagínate que tú y yo estuviéramos sentados en una apacible estancia con vistas a un jardín, tomando té y charlando sobre unas cosas que pasaron hace mucho, mucho tiempo, y yo te dijera «el día que conocí a fulano de tal... fue el mejor día de mi vida y también el peor». Supongo que dejarías la taza sobre la mesa y dirías: « ¿En qué quedamos? ¿Fue el mejor o el peor?». Tratándose de otra situación, me habría reído de mis palabras y te habría dado la razón. Pero la verdad es que el día que conocí al señor Black Diamante fue de verdad el mejor y el peor día de mi vida. Me fascinó, incluso el olor a pescado de sus manos me pareció un perfume. De no haberlo conocido, nunca hubiera sido geisha Taiki-san.

No nací ni me eduqué para ser una de las famosas geishas de Kioto. Ni siquiera nací en Kioto. Soy hija de un pescador de Yoroido, un pueblecito de la costa del Mar de Japón. En toda mi vida, no habré hablado de Yoroido, ni tampoco de la casa en la que pasé mi infancia o de mis padres o de mi hermana mayor, ni desde luego de cómo me hice geisha o de cómo te sientes siéndolo, con más de media docena de personas. La mayoría de la gente prefiere seguir imaginándose que mi madre y mi abuela fueron también geishas y que yo empecé a prepararme para serlo en cuanto me destetaron, y otras fantasías por el estilo.

En realidad, un día, hace muchos años, le estaba sirviendo sake a un hombre que mencionó de pasada que había estado en Yoroido la semana anterior. Me sentí como se debe de sentir un pájaro al encontrarse al otro lado del océano con una criatura que conoce su nido. Me quedé tan sorprendida que no pude contenerme y le dije:

-¡Yoroido! De ahí soy yo-

¡Pobre hombre! Su cara se convirtió en un muestrario de muecas. Hizo todo lo posible por sonreír, sin conseguirlo, porque no podía dejar de mostrar una turbada sorpresa.

-¿Yoroido? Seguro que no estamos hablando del mismo lugar-

Para entonces ya hacía mucho tiempo que yo había desarrollado mi «sonrisa Noh»; la llamo así porque cuando la pongo parezco una máscara del teatro Noh, de esas que son totalmente hieráticas. La ventaja que tiene es que los hombres la interpretan como quieren; no te puedes imaginar lo útil que me ha sido. En ese momento pensé que lo mejor sería usarla, y como era de esperar, funcionó.

El hombre suspiró profundamente y se bebió de un trago la copa de sake que acababa de servirle. Luego soltó una enorme carcajada, de alivio, creo yo, más que de otra cosa.

-¡Qué idea! -dijo, soltando otra carcajada-. ¡Tú de un poblacho como Yoroido! Eso sería como pensar en hacer té en un cubo -y cuando volvió a reírse, me dijo-: Por eso eres tan divertida, Usagi-san. A veces casi consigues que me tome en serio las bromitas que me haces-.

No es que me guste mucho pensar que soy como un cubo de té, pero supongo que en cierta medida es cierto. Después de todo, me crié en Yoroido, y nadie se atrevería a decir que es un lugar con glamour. Casi nunca va nadie por allí. Y la gente de allí no tiene muchas oportunidades de irse. Probablemente te estés preguntando cómo lo conseguí yo. Ahí empieza mi historia…donde todo comenzó.

**COMENTARIOS DE LA AUTORA **

**Bueno niñas aquí les traigo una nueva historia pero esta vez será una adaptación de una de las novelas que más me ha gustado "Memorias de una Geisha" espero que les agrade esta historia y las cautive así como me cautivo a mi gracias por leer.**


	2. Chapter 2

"_**Memorias de una Geisha"**_

_**Capítulo I**_

_**Declaimer: Esta es historia no me pertenece es del grandioso escritor "ARTHUR GOLDEN" yo solo hice la adaptación con los personajes de Sailor Moon que tampoco me pertenecen son de la grandiosa Naoko Takeuchi de lo contrario nunca de los nunca Serena se hubiera quedado con Darién si no con el increíble, guapo, sexy, detallista, arrogante y tierno Seiya Kou. **_

La casa en la que vivíamos en el pequeño puerto de Yoroido era una «casita piripi», corno la llamaba yo entonces. Estaba junto a un acantilado donde soplaba constantemente el viento del océano. De niña, pensaba que el mar estaba siempre acatarrado, porque jadeaba constantemente, salvo cuando se quedaba como sin respiración, antes de soltar uno de sus grandes estornudos -lo que equivale a decir que de pronto soplaban ráfagas tremendas acompañadas de agua de mar pulverizada-. Decidí que nuestra casita se habría ofendido que el océano le estornudara en la cara cada dos por tres y empezó a torcerse para quitarse del medio.

Probablemente hubiera terminado derrumbándose de no ser porque mi padre la apuntaló con un madero que rescató de un barco de pesca naufragado. De este modo, la casa parecía un viejo borracho apoyado en una muleta. Mi vida en la casita piripi también estaba un poco torcida. Como desde muy niña me parecí mucho a mi madre y apenas nada a mi padre o a mi hermana mayor, mi madre decía que estábamos hechas iguales -y era verdad que las dos teníamos unos ojos peculiares, de un color que casi nunca se ve en Japón-. En lugar de castaño oscuro, los ojos de mi madre eran de un gris translúcido, y los míos son exactamente iguales. Siendo niña le dije una vez a mi madre que alguien le había hecho un agujerito en los ojos y que se les había salido toda la tinta, y ella pensó que era una ocurrencia la mar de graciosa. Los videntes decían que sus ojos eran tan pálidos porque había demasiada agua en su personalidad, tanta que los otros cuatro elementos apenas estaban presentes, y por eso, explicaban, combinaban tan mal sus rasgos. La gente del pueblo decía que tendría que haber sido extremadamente atractiva, porque sus padres habían sido muy guapos. Pues bien, los melocotones tienen un sabor exquisito, lo mismo que las setas, pero no se pueden combinar; esa era la jugarreta que le había gastado la naturaleza.

Tenía la boquita bien formada de su madre, pero la angulosa mandíbula de su padre, lo que daba la impresión de una delicada pintura enmarcada con un marco demasiado pesado. Y sus hermosos ojos grises estaban cercados por unas pestañas extremadamente espesas que en el caso de su padre debían de ser sorprendentes, pero en el suyo hacían que pareciera siempre espantada.

Mi madre siempre decía que se había casado con mi padre porque ella tenía demasiada agua en su personalidad y mi padre demasiada madera en la suya. La gente que conocía a mi padre enseguida entendía a qué se refería mi madre. El agua mana veloz de un lugar a otro y siempre encuentra una rendija por la que salir. La madera, por su parte, se agarra fuerte a la tierra. En el caso de mi padre esto era bueno, porque era pescador y un hombre con madera en su personalidad se encontraba muy cómodo en el mar. En realidad mi padre se encontraba mejor en el mar que en cualquier otro sitio y nunca se alejaba mucho de él. Olía a mar incluso después de lavarse. Cuando no estaba pescando, se sentaba en el suelo de nuestra oscura casita y remendaba las redes. Y si la red hubiera sido una criatura dormida ni siquiera la habría despertado, era tal su lentitud con la que trabajaba. Lo hacía todo despacio, incluso cuando trataba de poner cara de concentración, podías salir y vaciar el barreño en el tiempo que le llevaba a él recolocar sus rasgos. Tenía la cara llena de arrugas y cada arruga había escondido una preocupación u otra, de modo que había dejado de ser su cara y más bien parecía un árbol con nidos de pájaros en todas las ramas. Tenía que luchar constantemente para dominarla y siempre parecía agotado por el esfuerzo.

Cuando tenía unos seis o siete años, me entere algo referente a mi padre que había ignorado. Un día le pregunte

-Papá, ¿Por qué eres tan viejo?- el arqueó las cejas de modo que tomaron la forma de pequeños paraguas caídos sobre sus ojos. Y luego suspiro largamente, movió la cabeza

-No lo sé- cuando me volví a mi madre, ella solo me lanzo una mirada que significaba que me respondería en otro momento.

Al día siguiente, sin darme alguna explicación, me llevo colina abajo, hacia el pueblo, pero antes torcimos en el camino que lleva al cementerio, en el bosque. Allí me condujo a tres sepulturas juntas en una esquina y marcadas cada una con un poste más alto que yo. Tenían unas austeras inscripciones escritas de abajo hacia arriba, pero yo no había ido a la escuela del pueblo lo bastante como para saber donde acababa una y empezaba la siguiente. Mi madre las señalo y…

-Setsuna, esposa de Tsukino Kanji- Tsukino Kanji era el nombre de mi padre.-fallecida a los veinticuatro años, en el año decimonoveno de Meiji- luego señalo la siguiente –Fiore hijo de Tsukino Kanji, fallecido a los siete años en el año decimonoveno de Meiji- y señalo la ultima que era idéntica a las otras dos, salvo por el nombre- Shingo hijo menor de Tsukino Kanji, fallecido a la edad de tres años- me lleve un rato comprender que mi padre había estado casado antes, hacia bastante tiempo y que toda su familia había muerto. No mucho después volví a visitar las sepulturas y descubrí que la tristeza es un peso difícil de llevar. Mi cuerpo pesaba el doble que un momento antes, como si esas sepulturas tiraran de mí.

Con toda aquella agua y toda aquella madera, el equilibrio tendría que haber sido perfecto y mis padres tendrían que haber engendrado hijos con la proporción adecuada de cada elemento. Seguro que se sorprendieron al ver que habían terminado teniendo una de cada una. Pues no solo yo me parecía a mi madre y había heredado incluso sus extraños ojos, si no que mi hermana Lita se parecía a mi padre como una gota de agua a otra. Lita tenía tres años más que yo y claro, al ser la mayor, le dejaban hacer cosas que a mi todavía me estaban prohibidas. Pero Lita tenia la virtud de hacerlo todo de tal forma que parecía una completa casualidad. Por ejemplo si le pedías que te sirviera un cuenco de sopa de la olla puesta en el fogón, lo hacía pero de tal modo que parecía que la sopa se había derramado y por suerte había caído en el cuenco.

Seguramente nuestros padres habrían tenido más hijos además de Lita y de mí, sobre todo porque mi padre esperaba tener un hijo varón que saliera a pescar con él. Cuando yo tenía siete años mi madre cayo gravemente enferma, probablemente de cáncer en los huesos, aunque por ese entonces yo no tenía idea de lo que le pasaba. Su única forma de escapar del dolor era dormir, lo que empezó a hacer como los gatos, es decir más o menos constantemente, conformé se pasaban los meses, más tiempo pasaba ella dormida y enseguida empezaba a gemir cuando despertaba. Yo medí cuanta que algo estaba cambiando rápidamente en ella pero como había tanta agua en su personalidad no me pareció preocupante. A veces en cuestión de unos pocos meses se quedaba en los huesos, pero luego volvía a engordar con la misma rapidez. Para mi noveno cumpleaños empezaron a salírsele los huesos de la cara y ya no volvió a engordar.

Yo no me daba cuenta de que debido a su enfermedad se estaba quedando sin agua. Al igual que las algas que están naturalmente empapadas y se vuelven quebradizas al secarse, mi madre estaba perdiendo más y más de su esencia.

Entonces una tarde estaba sentada yo en el agujerado suelo de nuestra casa, cantándole a un grillito que había encontrado aquella mañana, cuando una voz llamo a la puerta…

-¡Eh! ¡Abrid la puerta! ¡Soy el doctor Mizuno!- el doctor Mizuno venía a nuestro pueblo una vez a la semana y desde que mi madre enfermo, siempre se tomaba la molestia de subir la cuesta hasta nuestra casa para ver cómo iba la enfermedad de mi madre. Mi padre estaba sentado en casa ese día porque se avecinaba una gran tempestad. Estaba senado en el suelo, en su lugar de costumbre, con sus inmensas manos enredadas, como arañas, en una red de pescar. Pasado un momento, volvió sus ojos hacia mí y levantó un dedo. Esto significaba que quería que fuera a abrir la puerta.

El doctor Mizuno era un hombre muy importante, o al menos eso creíamos en el pueblo. Había estudiado en Tokio, y se decía que conocía más caracteres chinos que nadie. Era demasiado orgulloso para fijarse en una criatura como yo. Cuando abrí la puerta, se quitó los zapatos y entró en la casa delante de mí.

-¡Vaya, vaya, Tsukino-san! -le dijo a mi padre-Me gustaría vivir como usted, todo el día en el mar, pescando. ¡Qué maravilla! Y luego los días de resaca descansando en casa. Veo que su esposa sigue dormida -continuó-. Es una pena, porque había pensado reconocerla hoy.

-¿Ah, sí? -dijo mi padre.

-La semana que viene no puedo acercarme. ¿Podría despertarla para que la reconociera?-A mi padre le llevó un rato desenredarse los dedos de la red, pero por fin se puso en pie.

-Usagi-chan -me dijo- tráele una taza de té al doctor-

Entonces me llamaba Usagi. Todavía no se me conocía por mi nombre de geisha, Sayuri

Mi padre y el doctor entraron en la otra habitación, donde dormía mi madre. Intenté escuchar desde la puerta, pero sólo oía los gemidos de mi madre y nada de lo que decían ellos. Me puse a hacer el té, y en seguida salió el doctor frotándose las manos y con una expresión muy seria. Mi padre salió detrás, y se sentaron los dos en la mesa, en el centro de la habitación.

-Ha llegado el momento de decirte algo, Tsukino-san -empezó diciendo el doctor Mizuno-Tienes que ir a hablar con una de las mujeres del pueblo. Con la Señora Sugi, tal vez. Y pedirle que haga un bonito vestido para tu mujer-

-No tengo el dinero, doctor -dijo mi padre.

-Últimamente todos somos más pobres. Entiendo lo que dices. Pero se lo debes a tu mujer. No debería morir con el andrajoso vestido que lleva puesto-

-¿Entonces es que va a morir pronto?- pregunto mi padre serio

-Unas pocas semanas más. Tiene unos dolores espantosos. La muerte la aliviará-

Después de esto, dejé de oír sus voces, pues lo que oía dentro de mi cabeza era un sonido semejante al de un pájaro aleteando espantado. Tal vez era mi corazón, no sé. Pero si alguna vez has visto un pájaro atrapado dentro de un templo, intentando como un loco encontrar una salida, así estaba reaccionando mi mente. No se me había ocurrido pensar que mi madre no podía continuar enferma para siempre. No voy a decir que no me hubiera preguntado qué pasaría si se muriera; sí que me lo preguntaba algunas veces, pero de la misma manera que me preguntaba qué pasaría si un terremoto se tragara nuestra casa. La vida se acabaría.

-Creí que me moriría yo primero -decía mi padre.

-Eres viejo, Tsukino-san. Pero tienes buena salud. Todavía te quedan cuatro o cinco años. Te dejaré más píldoras de éstas para tu mujer. Le puedes dar dos juntas, si es necesario.- Hablaron un poco más sobre las píldoras, y luego el doctor Mizuno se marchó.

Durante un largo rato, mi padre continuó sentado en silencio, dándome la espalda. No llevaba camisa, sólo su fláccida piel. Cuanto más lo miraba, más me parecería una extraña colección de formas y texturas. Su columna vertebral era una soga llena de nudos. Su cabeza, con aquellos descoloridos manchurrones, podría haber sido una fruta machucada. Sus brazos eran palitos envueltos en cuero viejo, colgando de dos bultos. Si moría mi madre, ¿cómo iba yo a seguir viviendo en la casa con él? No quería alejarme de él, pero cuando mi madre desapareciera, la casa se quedaría vacía, estuviera él o no. Por fin mi padre me llamó en un susurro. Me acerqué y me arrodillé a su lado.

-Algo muy importante -me dijo.

Tenía la cara más seria de lo normal, con los ojos en blanco, casi como si no pudiera controlarlos. Pensé que se debatía, intentando decirme que mi madre no tardaría en morir, pero todo lo que me dijo fue

-Baja al pueblo y compra incienso para el altar-

Nuestro pequeño altar budista estaba dispuesto en un viejo cajón a la entrada de la cocina; era lo único de valor en nuestra casita piripi. Delante de una figura toscamente tallada de Amida, el Buda del Paraíso Occidental, había unas pequeñas tablillas mortuorias con los nombres budistas de nuestros antepasados.

-Pero, padre... ¿eso es todo? -Esperaba que me contestara algo, pero se limitó a hacer un gesto con la mano que indicaba que me fuera.

El camino de nuestra casa bordeaba el acantilado antes de meterse tierra adentro, hacia el pueblo. Andar por él en un día como aquél no era fácil, pero recuerdo que agradecí que el feroz viento barriera de mi mente todo lo que me atormentaba. El mar estaba embravecido, con unas olas cortantes como piedras afiladas. Me pareció que el mundo entero se sentía como me sentía yo. ¿Es que la vida era sólo una tempestad que arrasaba con todo, dejando tras ella sólo algo yermo e irreconocible? Nunca había tenido pensamientos así. Para escapar de ellos, me eché a correr por el camino hasta que vi el pueblo a mis pies. Yoroido era un pueblecito situado a la entrada de una ensenada. Por lo general, el agua estaba plagada de barcos de pesca, pero ese día sólo se veían algunos barcos que volvían y que, como siempre, me parecieron pulgas de agua saltando por la superficie. La tempestad venía en serio; la oía rugir. Los barcos de Desea eme Quedaban en la bahía empezaron a difuminarse hasta desaparecer tras la cortina de agua. Vi que la tormenta avanzaba hacia mí. Me golpearon las primeras gotas, del tamaño de huevos de codorniz y en cuestión de segundos estaba tan mojada como si me hubiera caído al mar.

Yoroido sólo tenía una carretera, que llevaba directamente a la entrada principal de la Compañía Japonesa del Pescado y el Marisco y estaba flanqueada por una hilera de casas, cuya habitación delantera se utilizaba como tienda. Crucé la calle corriendo hacia la Casa Okada, donde vendían artículos de mercería; pero entonces me sucedió algo -una de esas nimiedades con consecuencias gigantescas, como tropezar y caer delante de un tren-. La carretera de tierra estaba resbaladiza, y mis pies siguieron andando sin mí. Me caí de frente y me di en un lado de la cara. Supongo que el golpe debió de aturdirme, porque sólo recuerdo una especie de entumecimiento y la sensación de que quería escupir algo que tenía en la boca. Oí voces y sentí que me daban la vuelta; me levantaban y me transportaban. Me di cuenta de que me entraban en la Compañía Japonesa del Pescado y del Marisco, porque me envolvió el olor a pescado. Oí un golpe seco cuando dejaron caer al suelo un gran pescado y me echaron a mí sobre la viscosa superficie de la mesa que éste había ocupado.

Sabía que estaba empapada, que estaba sangrando y que iba descalza, sucia y vestida con ropas de campesina. Lo que no sabía era que aquél era el momento que iba a cambiarlo todo. Pues fue en semejante situación en la que me encontré mirando a la cara del Señor Black Diamante

Había visto al Señor Diamante muchas veces en el pueblo. Vivía en una ciudad cercana, pero venía todos los días, pues su familia era la propietaria de la Compañía Japonesa del Pescado y del Marisco. No iba vestido de campesino como el resto de los hombres, sino que llevaba un kimono masculino, con unos pantalones que me recordaban a esas ilustraciones de los samuráis que tal vez conozcas. Tenía la piel suave y tersa como un tambor; sus mejillas eran brillantes crestas, como la piel tirante y crujiente de un pescado a la parrilla. Siempre me había parecido fascinante. Cuando estaba jugando en la calle con los otros niños, y acertaba a pasar por allí el Señor Diamante, siempre dejaba de hacer lo que estuviera haciendo para mirarlo.

Me dejaron tumbada en aquella pringosa superficie mientras el Señor Diamante-san me examinaba el labio, estirándomelo al tiempo que me giraba la cabeza a un lado y al otro. De pronto se fijó en mis ojos grises, que estaban clavados en él con tal fascinación que me resultó imposible fingir que no lo estaba mirando. No sonrió burlón como diciéndome que era una descarada, ni tampoco apartó la vista; se diría que le daba igual adonde mirara yo o lo que pensara. Nos miramos durante un largo rato, tan largo que me dio un escalofrío a pesar del bochorno que hacía dentro del edificio de la Compañía.

-Te conozco -dijo finalmente-. Eres la pequeña del viejo Tsukino- Ya de niña me daba cuenta de que el Señor Diamante veía el mundo como era realmente; nunca tenía la expresión aturdida de mi padre.

A mí me parecía que aquel hombre veía correr la savia por los pinos y el círculo brillante en el cielo, donde las nubes tapan el sol. Vivía en un mundo visible, aun cuando no siempre le agradara estar en él. Me di cuenta de que se fijaba en los árboles, en el barro y en los niños que jugaban en la calle, pero no tenía ninguna razón para pensar que se hubiera fijado en mí.

Tal vez por eso, cuando me habló, se me saltaron las lágrimas. El Señor Diamante me sentó. Creí que me iba a decir que me fuera, pero…

-No te tragues esa sangre, muchachita. A no ser que quieras que se te haga una piedra en el estómago. Si yo fuera tú, la escupiría en el suelo-

-¿La sangre de una muchacha, Señor Black-san? -dijo uno de los hombres-¿Aquí, donde traemos el pescado?-

Los pescadores son terriblemente supersticiosos, ya sabes. Especialmente no quieren que las mujeres tengan nada que ver con la pesca. Un hombre del pueblo, el Señor Yamamura, encontró a su hija jugando en su barco una mañana. Le dio una paliza con una vara y luego fregó el barco con sake y lejía con tal fuerza que levantó la pintura. Pero esto tampoco le pareció suficiente, y el Señor Yamamura hizo que el sacerdote shinto viniera a bendecirlo. Todo ello simplemente porque su hija había estado jugando donde se pesca. Y hete aquí que el Señor Diamante estaba sugiriendo que escupiera la sangre en el suelo de la nave donde se limpiaba el pescado.

-Si lo que os asusta es que lo que escupa estropee las tripas del pescado -dijo el Señor Diamante- llevároslas a casa. Tengo muchas más-

-No es por las tripas del pescado, señor-

-Y yo les digo que su sangre será lo más limpio que haya tocado este suelo desde que nacimos vosotros y yo. Venga -dijo el Señor Diamante, dirigiéndose a mí-. Escupe.

Sentada sobre las babas que cubrían la mesa, no sabía qué hacer. Pensaba que sería terrible desobedecer al Señor Diamante, pero no estoy segura de que hubiera tenido el valor de escupir si uno de los hombres no se hubiera echado a un lado y se hubiera sonado en el suelo. Tras ver aquello no pude soportar tener nada en la boca ni un minuto más, y escupí la sangre como el Señor Diamante me había dicho.

Todos los hombres se alejaron asqueados, salvo el ayudante del Señor Diamante, que se llamaba Sugi. El Señor Diamante le dijo que fuera a buscar al doctor Mizuno.

-No sé dónde encontrarlo -dijo Sugi, aunque para mí que lo que realmente quería decir era que no le apetecía ir.

Yo le dije al Señor Diamante que el doctor había pasado por nuestra casa hacia unos minutos.

-¿Dónde está tu casa? -me preguntó el Señor.

-Es la casita piripi que está encima del acantilado-conteste

-¿Qué es eso de «casita piripi»?-

-Es la que está inclinada, como si hubiera bebido demasiado-Parecía que el Señor Diamante no sabía qué hacer con aquella información.

-Bueno, Sugi, sube hasta esa casa piripi y busca al doctor Mizuno. No te costará encontrarlo. Guíate por los gritos que dan sus pacientes cuando los palpa-

Me imaginé que el Señor Diamante volvería a su trabajo al salir Sugi; pero se quedó junto a la mesa sin quitarme ojo. Sentí que la cara me empezaba a arder. Finalmente dijo algo que me pareció muy inteligente.

-Tienes la cara como una berenjena, pequeña Tsukino-

Se acercó a un cajón y sacó un espejito para que me viera. Tenía el labio hinchado y amoratado, como había dicho él.

-Pero lo que realmente quiero saber -continuó- es por qué tienes unos ojos tan extraordinarios y por qué no te pareces en nada a tu padre-

-Son los ojos de mi madre -respondí yo-. Pero mi padre tiene tantas arrugas que nunca he podido saber cómo es realmente-

-Tú también tendrás arrugas algún día-

-Pero algunas de sus arrugas se deben a cómo está hecho -dije yo-. La parte de atrás de su cabeza es tan vieja como la de delante, y, sin embargo, es tan lisa como un huevo-

-No es lo más respetuoso que se puede decir de un padre -me dijo el Señor Diamante-. Pero supongo que será cierto-

Luego dijo algo que me sonrojó tanto, que estoy segura de que mis labios empalidecieron.

-¿Y entonces cómo un viejo arrugado con cabeza de huevo ha podido tener una hija tan guapa como tú?-

En los años que siguieron me han dicho guapa más veces de las que puedo recordar. Aunque, claro, a las geishas siempre se las llama guapas, incluso a las que no lo son. Pero cuando el Señor Diamante me dijo aquello, mucho antes de que yo supiera lo que es una geisha, casi creí que era cierto.

Después de que el doctor Mizuno me curara el labio, compré el incienso que mi padre me había encargado, y volví a casa en un estado tal de agitación que no creo que hubiera habido más actividad dentro de mí si, en lugar de un niña, hubiera sido un hormiguero. Me habría resultado más fácil si mis emociones me empujaran todas en la misma dirección, pero la cosa no era tan sencilla. Me habían dejado al azar del viento, como un trozo de papel. En algún lugar, entre los diversos pensamientos que me inspiraba mi madre -en algún lugar más allá del dolor del labio- había anidado en mí un pensamiento placentero, que intentaba una y otra vez poner en claro. Tenía que ver con el Señor Black Diamante. Me Daré en el acantilado v contemplé el mar, donde aun después de la tormenta, las olas seguían siendo como piedras afiladas, y el cielo había tomado un color pardusco, de barro. Me aseguré de que no había nadie por allí mirándome entonces, apretando el incienso contra mi pecho, grité al viento el nombre del

Señor Diamante, una y otra vez hasta que escuché, satisfecha, la música de cada sílaba. Ya sé que debe de sonar a locura por mi parte, y lo era. Pero yo sólo era una muchacha confusa.

Después de cenar y de que mi padre se hubiera ido al pueblo a ver cómo jugaban los otros pescadores al ajedrez, Lita y yo limpiamos la cocina en silencio. Intenté recordar cómo me había hecho sentir el Señor Diamante, pero en el frío silencio de la casa, la sensación se había evaporado. Lo que sentía era un terror gélido y persistente ante la idea de la enfermedad de mi madre. Me encontré calculando cuánto tiempo quedaría para que fuese enterrada en el cementerio del pueblo junto a la otra familia de mi padre. ¿Qué sería de mí luego? Con mi madre muerta, Lita actuaría en su lugar, suponía yo. Observé a mi hermana fregar la olla de hierro en la que hacíamos la sopa; pero aunque la tenía delante de sus narices, aunque parecía mirarla, me di cuenta de que no la estaba viendo. Siguió fregándola mucho después de que ya estuviera limpia.

-Lita-san, no me siento bien-

-Sal y calienta el baño -me contestó, apartándose de los ojos los encrespados cabellos con la mano mojada.

-No quiero bañarme -dije-. Lita, Mamá… se va a morir... -

-Esta olla está rajada. ¡Mira!-

-No lo está -dije yo-. Siempre ha tenido esa marca-.

-Pues entonces, ¿por qué se sale el agua?-

-No se sale. La has salpicado tú. Te estaba viendo.-

Durante un momento Lita pareció profundamente emocionada, lo que se tradujo en su cara en una expresión de asombro extremo, tal como sucedía con otros muchos de sus sentimientos. Pero no dijo nada más. Se limitó a quitar la olla del fogón y se dirigió a la puerta para tirarla fuera.…


	3. Chapter 3

"_**Memorias de una Geisha"**_

_**Capítulo II**_

_**Declaimer: Esta es historia no me pertenece es del grandioso escritor "ARTHUR GOLDEN" yo solo hice la adaptación con los personajes de Sailor Moon que tampoco me pertenecen son de la grandiosa Naoko Takeuchi de lo contrario nunca de los nunca Serena se hubiera quedado con Darién si no con el increíble, guapo, sexy, detallista, arrogante y tierno Seiya Kou. **_

A la mañana siguiente, para no pensar en mis preocupaciones, me fui a bañar a un estanque que había un poco más allá de nuestra casa, entre un bosquecillo de pinos. Los niños del pueblo iban a bañarse allí casi todas las mañanas cuando hacía buen tiempo. Lita también venía a veces, con un traje de baño que se había hecho con unas ropas de pescar de mi padre, que ya estaban prácticamente inservibles. No era exactamente un buen traje de baño, porque cuando se inclinaba se le aflojaba en el pecho, y los muchachos gritaban: «¡Mirad, se le ven los Montes Fujis!». Pero a ella le daba igual.

Hacia mediodía, decidí volver a casa a buscar algo de comer. Lita se había ido mucho antes con el chico Andrew, que era el hijo del ayudante del Señor Black. Le seguía como un perrito. Cuando iba a algún sitio, el chico miraba hacia atrás para indicarle que debía seguirle, y ella siempre lo hacía. No esperaba volver a verla hasta la hora de cenar, pero al acercarme a la casa la vi en el camino delante de mí, apoyada en un árbol. Si hubieras visto lo que estaba pasando lo hubieras entendido enseguida, pero yo no era más que una niña. Lita se había subido el traje de baño hasta los hombros, y el muchacho Andrew estaba jugueteando con sus dos «Montes Fuji», como les llamaban los chicos.

Desde que nuestra madre había caído enferma, mi hermana se había puesto bastante gordita. Sus pechos eran tan hirsutos como sus cabellos. Lo que me sorprendía más era que parecía que era precisamente su indocilidad lo que fascinaba al chico Lita. Los meneaba y los soltaba para ver cómo volvían a su sitio balanceándose. Yo sabía que no debía estar espiando, pero tampoco sabía qué hacer mientras tuviera el camino bloqueado por ellos. Y entonces de pronto oí la voz de un hombre detrás de mí.

-Usagi-chan, ¿qué haces ahí agachada detrás de un árbol?-

Teniendo en cuenta que era una niña de nueve años, que venía de bañarse en un estanque y que todavía no tenía en mi cuerpo ni formas ni texturas que ocultar de la vista de nadie... es fácil imaginar lo que llevaba encima. Cuando me volví -todavía en cuclillas y cubriendo mi desnudez lo mejor que podía con las manos vi al Señor Black. No podría haber sentido más vergüenza.

-Esa de ahí debe de ser tu famosa «casita piripi» -dijo-. Y ese de ahí parece el hijo del Señor Sugi. ¡Y por lo que se ve está muy ocupado! ¿Quién es la chica que está con él?-

-Pues mi hermana, Señor Black. Estoy esperando a que se vayan-

El Señor Black hizo una bocina con las manos y dio un grito; entonces oí que el chico se echaba a correr camino abajo. Mi hermana debió de salir corriendo también, porque el Señor Black me dijo que podía ir a casa y vestirme.

-Cuando veas a tu hermana -me dijo- quiero que le des esto-

Me dio un paquetito envuelto en papel de arroz del tamaño de una cabeza de pescado.

-Son unas hierbas chinas -me dijo-. No le hagáis caso al doctor Mizuno si os dice que no valen para nada. Que tu hermana prepare con ellas una infusión y se la dé a tu madre para aliviarle el dolor. Son unas hierbas muy apreciadas. No las malgastéis-

-Entonces, en ese caso, más vale que haga yo misma la infusión. A mi hermana no se le dan muy bien esas cosas-

-El doctor Mizuno me contó que tu madre estaba enferma -dijo-. Y ahora tú me dices que tu hermana no sabe ni hacer una infusión. Y con un padre tan viejo como el tuyo, ¿qué va a ser de ti, Usagi-chan? ¿Quién se ocupa de ti ahora?-

-Supongo que me cuido sola-

-Conozco a un hombre que hoy ya es mayor, pero cuando era un muchacho de tu edad, perdió a su padre. Al año siguiente murió su madre, y luego su hermano mayor se fue a Osaka y lo dejó solo. ¿Suena un poco como tú historia, no te parece?-

El Señor Black me miró como si me estuviera diciendo que no me atreviera a llevarle la contraria.

-Pues bien, ese hombre se llama Black Diamante -continuó diciendo-. Sí, yo... aunque por entonces mi nombre era Morihashi Diamante. A los doce años me acogió la familia Black. Cuando me hice un poco más mayor, me casaron con la hija y me adoptaron. Hoy ayudo a llevar el negocio familiar. Así que todo acabó bien para mí, como ves. Tal vez a ti también te suceda algo así.-

Me quedé mirando las canas del Señor Black y los surcos de su frente, que parecían los de la corteza de un árbol. Me parecía el hombre más sabio y más erudito de la tierra. Creía que él sabía cosas que yo nunca sabría, que tenía una elegancia que yo no tendría nunca, y que su kimono azul era más fino que cualquier prenda que yo pudiera llegar a ponerme. Estaba agachada delante de él, en el camino, con el pelo enredado, la cara sucia y el olor al agua del estanque en la piel.

-No creo que nadie quiera adoptarme nunca -dije.

-¿Ah, no? Pero si eres una chica lista. ¡Mira que decir que tu casa «está piripi» y que la cabeza de tu padre parece un huevo!-

-¡Pero si es verdad que parece un huevo!-

-Has dado la mejor explicación que se podía dar. Ahora, corre, Usagi-chan -dijo-. Quieres comer, ¿no? Tal vez, si tu hermana se toma una sopa, podrás echarte en el suelo y aprovechar la que ella derram-.

Desde ese mismo momento empecé a hacerme ilusiones de que el Señor Black me adoptaba. A veces me olvido de lo angustiada que me sentía durante esa época. Supongo que me agarraba a cualquier cosa que me consolara. Con frecuencia, cuando me sentía atormentada, me encontraba volviendo a la misma imagen de mi madre, muy anterior a que empezara a gemir de dolor por las mañanas. Yo tenía cuatro años, y estábamos celebrando las fiestas del obon de nuestro pueblo, el momento del año en que dábamos la bienvenida al espíritu de los muertos. Después de varias noches de ceremonias en el cementerio y de encender las hogueras a las puertas de las casas para guiar a los espíritus, nos reuníamos la última noche del festival en el Santuario Shinto, que se alzaba sobre las rocas, dominando toda la bahía. Nada más pasar las verjas del santuario había un claro, que aquella noche estaba decorado con farolillos de papel de todos los colores, colgados de cordeles entre los árboles. Mi madre y yo bailamos juntas mucho rato con el resto del pueblo al son de la música de la flauta y el tamboril; pero luego yo me cansé, y ella me tomó en brazos y se sentó al borde del claro.

De pronto sopló una ráfaga de viento desde el acantilado y uno de los farolillos se prendió fuego. Vimos cómo se quemaba el cordel y empezaba a caer en llamas el farolillo. Y entonces volvió a soplar otra ráfaga, que lo dirigió hacia donde estábamos nosotras, dejando un reguero de polvo dorado en el aire. Pareció que la bola de fuego había caído al suelo, pero, de nuevo, mi madre y yo vimos cómo volvía a ser empujada por el viento directamente hacia nosotras. Sentí que mi madre me soltaba, y un instante después se abalanzaba a apagarla con las manos.

Por un momento nos vimos rodeadas de chispas y llamaradas; pero enseguida las pavesas encendidas volaron hacia los árboles, donde terminaron apagándose, y nadie ni siquiera mi madre resultó herido.

Más o menos una semana después, cuando mis fantasías de ser adoptada habían tenido tiempo sobrado para madurar, volví a casa una tarde y me encontré al Señor Black sentado frente a mi padre en la mesita de nuestra casa. Me di cuenta de que estaban hablando de algo importante, porque ni siquiera se percataron de mi presencia cuando entré. Me quedé inmóvil escuchándolos.

-¿Qué piensas entonces de mi propuesta, Tsukino-san?-

-No sé, Señor Blanck-san -dijo mi padre-, no puedo imaginarme a mis hijas viviendo en otro lugar-

-Le entiendo, pero piense que podrían estar mucho mejor; lo mismo que usted. Sólo ocúpese de que mañana por la tarde bajen al pueblo... -Tras esto, el Señor Black se levantó para irse. Yo fingí que acababa de llegar cuando nos cruzamos en la puerta.

-Le estaba hablando de ti a tu padre, Usagi-chan -me dijo-. Vivo al otro lado de la loma, en la villa de Senzuru. Es más grande que Yoroido. Creo que te gustará. ¿Por qué no venís tú y Lita-san mañana? Veréis mi casa y conoceréis a mi hijita. Tal vez hasta os gustaría pasar la noche. Sólo una noche, no te preocupes; y luego yo os traería de vuelta a casa. ¿Qué te parece?-

Dije que me parecía estupendo. E intenté por todos los medios hacer como si todo me pareciera tan normal. Pero en mi cabeza se había producido una explosión. No podía hilar un pensamiento con otro. No cabía duda de que una parte de mí deseaba fervientemente ser adoptada por el Señor Black después de la muerte de mi madre; pero otra parte de mí estaba muy, muy asustada. Me avergonzaba horriblemente sólo imaginarme que podría vivir en otro lugar que no fuera mi casita piripi. Después de que se fuera el Señor Black, traté de atarearme en la cocina, pero me sentía un poco como Lita, pues no veía lo que tenía delante de mis narices. No sé cuánto tiempo pasó. Por fin oí suspirar a mi padre, y me pareció que estaba llorando, lo que me sonrojó de vergüenza.

Cuando finalmente me obligué a mirarlo, ya tenía las manos enredadas en una de sus redes de pescar, pero estaba de pie en el umbral del cuarto de atrás, donde mi madre yacía al sol con la sábana pegada a ella, como la piel.

Al día siguiente, en preparación para la cita con el Señor Black en el pueblo, me froté bien los sucios tobillos y estuve a remojo un buen rato en nuestro baño, que había sido en tiempos la caldera de una vieja máquina de vapor que alguien había abandonado en el pueblo; le habían serrado la parte superior y forrado de madera. Sentada en el baño, mirando al mar, me sentí muy independiente, pues por primera vez en mi vida estaba a punto de ver algo del mundo fuera de nuestro pueblo.

Cuando Lita y yo llegamos a la Compañía Japonesa del Pescado y el Marisco, vimos a los pescadores descargando la pesca en el muelle. Mi padre estaba entre ellos, agarrando los pescados con sus huesudas manos y echándolos en cestas. En un momento determinado miró hacia donde estábamos Lita y yo y luego se limpió la cara con la manga de la camisa. Sus rasgos parecían más graves de lo normal. Los hombres transportaban las cestas llenas hasta el carro del Señor Black y las colocaban detrás. Yo me subí a la rueda a mirar. La mayoría de los peces tenían los ojos muy abiertos y vidriosos, pero de vez en cuando uno movía la boca, y a mí me parecía que estaba dando un gritito. Yo intentaba tranquilizarlos diciéndoles:

-Vais a la ciudad de Senzuru, pescaditos. No os pasará nada-. No veía qué se ganaba diciéndoles la verdad-

Por fin, el Señor Black salió a la calle y nos dijo a Lita y a mí que nos subiéramos con él al carro. Yo me senté en el medio, lo bastante pegada al Señor Black para tocar con la mano la tela de su kimono. Me sonrojé. Lita me miró fijamente, pero no pareció notar nada, igual de aturdida que de costumbre.

Me pasé gran parte del viaje mirando al pescado bullir en las cajas. Al subir la loma, dejando atrás Yoroido, una rueda pasó sobre una gran roca, y el carro se inclinó de pronto hacia un lado. Una de las lubinas cayó al camino y revivió con el golpe. Verla aletear, boqueando, era más de lo que yo podía soportar. Me volví con lágrimas en los ojos, y aunque intenté ocultárselas al Señor Black él se dio cuenta. Después de recoger el pescado y cuando ya estábamos de nuevo en camino, me preguntó qué me pasaba.

-¡Pobrecito pescado! -dije yo.

-Te pareces a mi mujer. Cuando ve los pescados ya están muertos, pero si tiene que cocinar un cangrejo todavía vivo, se le llenan los ojos de lágrimas y les canta una canción-

El Señor Black me enseñó una cancioncilla -en realidad casi una pequeña oración- que pensé que se habría inventado su mujer.

Ella se la cantaba a los cangrejos, pero nosotros adaptamos la letra a la lubina:

_**Suzuki y o suzuki!**_

_**Jobutso shite kure!**_

_**¡Lubinita, oh lubinita,**_

_**corre, corre, enseguida serás Buda!**_

Luego me enseñó otra, una nana que yo no conocía. Se la cantamos a una platija que ocupaba sola una cesta, con sus ojos, como botones, girando a ambos lados de la cabeza.

_**Nemure yo, iikereiyo!**_

_**Niwa ya makiba ni**_

_**Tort mo hitsuji mo**_

_**Minna nemureba**_

_**Hoshi wa mado kara**_

_**Gin hikari o**_

_**Sosogu, kono yoru!**_

_**¡Duerme, duerme, platija buena!**_

_**Cuando todos estén dormidos,**_

_**también los pájaros y los corderos**_

_**en los huertos y en los prados,**_

_**las estrellas de la noche**_

_**verterán su luz dorada**_

_**desde la ventana.**_

Un momento después coronamos la loma y la villa de Senzuro se hizo visible a nuestros pies. Era un día gris. Era la primera vez que veía el mundo fuera de Yoroido, y me pareció que no me había perdido nada. Veía los oscuros cerros, poblados con los tejados de paja del pueblo, rodeando una pequeña bahía, y el mar metálico, veteado de blanco. Tierra adentro, el paisaje podría haber sido atractivo de no ser por las vías del tren que lo recorrían como cicatrices.

Senzuro era una población sucia y maloliente. Incluso el mar despedía un terrible hedor, como si todos los peces se estuvieran pudriendo. Alrededor de los postes del muelle flotaban trozos de fruta y verduras, como las medusas de nuestra bahía. Los barcos tenían la pintura saltada y parte de la madera agrietada; parecía que se habían estado peleando unos con otros.

Lita y yo esperamos largo rato sentadas en el muelle, hasta que por fin el Señor Black nos llamó y nos dijo que entráramos en las oficinas centrales de la Compañía Japonesa del Pescado y el Marisco, donde nos condujo por un largo pasillo. No creo que dentro de un pez huela más a tripas de pescado que en aquel pasillo. Pero, para mi sorpresa, al fondo, había un despacho, que a mis ojos de niña de nueve años pareció muy bonito. Lita y yo nos quedamos en el umbral, descalzas en el resbaladizo suelo de piedra. Frente a nosotras había un escalón, y, subiéndolo, una tarima cubierta con tatamis. Tal vez eso fue lo que me impresionó: la elevación del suelo hacía que todo pareciera más grande. En cualquier caso, me pareció la habitación más bonita que había visto nunca, aunque ahora me hace reír pensar que el despacho de un asentador de pescado de un pequeño puerto del Mar de Japón pudiera impresionar tanto a nadie.

Sobre un cojín en la tarima había una mujer de edad, que se levantó al vernos y se acercó al borde y se puso de rodillas. Era vieja y tenía pinta de chiflada; no paraba quieta ni un momento. Cuando no estaba alisándose el kimono, estaba quitándose algo del ojo o rascándose la nariz, al tiempo que suspiraba continuamente, como si lamentara tener que hacer todos aquellos movimientos.

-Estas son Usagi-chan y su hermana mayor, Lita-san- el señor Black nos presento

Yo hice una pequeña reverencia, a la que Doña Beryl respondió con una inclinación de cabeza. Entonces suspiró aún más profundamente y empezó a pellizcarse una zona del cuello llena de costras. Me hubiera gustado mirar hacia otro lado, pero tenía los ojos fijos en mí.

-Entonces tú eres Lita-san, ¿no? -dijo. Pero seguía mirándome a mí.

-Yo soy Lita -dijo mi hermana.

-¿Cuándo naciste?-

Lita no parecía todavía muy segura de a cuál de las dos se estaba dirigiendo Doña Beryl, así que respondí en su lugar.

-Es del año de la vaca -dije.

La vieja se acercó a mí y me acarició. Pero lo hizo de la forma más rara que se pueda uno imaginar, hundiendo la yema de los dedos en mi mejilla. Me di cuenta de que pretendía acariciarme porque su expresión era bondadosa.

-Ésta es bastante bonita. ¡Qué ojos! Y se nota que es lista. Basta con verle la frente -aquí se volvió a mi hermana y dijo-: Así que del año de la vaca; entonces tienes doce años; el planeta Venus... seis, blanco. A ver, a ver... Acércate un poco más-. Lita hizo lo que le decían. Doña Beryl empezó a examinarle la cara, no sólo con la vista, sino también con las yemas de los dedos.

Se pasó un largo rato comprobando la nariz de Lita desde ángulos diferentes, y sus orejas. Le pellizcó los lóbulos varias veces, y luego empezó a gruñir para indicar que había terminado con Lita y se volvió hacia mí.

-Tú tienes que ser del año del mono. Basta con mirarte. ¡Cuánta agua tienes! Ocho, blanco; el planeta Saturno. Y eres una chica muy atractiva. Acércate-

Entonces procedió a hacer lo mismo conmigo, pellizcándome las orejas y todo lo demás. Yo no podía dejar de pensar que hacía un momento se había estado rascando las costras del cuello con la misma mano. Enseguida se puso en pie y se bajó al suelo, donde estábamos nosotras. Le llevó un rato meter los pies en los zori, pero finalmente se volvió hacia el Señor Black y le dirigió una mirada que él pareció entender de inmediato, porque salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras él.

Doña Beryl desabrochó el blusón campesina que llevaba Lita y se lo quitó. Le estuvo moviendo los pechos, le miró debajo de los brazos, y luego la giró y le examinó la espalda. Yo estaba tan sorprendida que apenas me atrevía a mirar. Claro que había visto a Lita desnuda antes, pero la forma de tocarla de

Doña Beryl me pareció más indecente que cuando Lita se había subido el bañador para que la manoseara el muchacho Andrew. Entonces, como si no fuera ya bastante, Doña Beryl le bajó las bragas de un tirón, la observó de arriba abajo y volvió a ponerla de frente.

-Sal de las bragas -le dijo.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no veía a Lita tan avergonzada, pero dio un paso y dejó las bragas en el suelo fangoso. Doña Lita la tomó por los hombros y la sentó en la tarima. Lita estaba totalmente desnuda; y estoy segura de que no tenía más idea que yo de lo que estaba haciendo allí sentada. Pero tampoco tuvo mucho tiempo de preguntárselo, porque un instante después, Doña Fuguillas le había puesto las manos en las rodillas, separándoselas. Y sin vacilar un momento, metió la mano entre las piernas de Lita. Después de esto, no pude seguir mirando. Supongo que Lita debió de resistirse porque Doña Beryl dio un grito y al mismo tiempo oí un sonoro azote: Doña Beryl había pegado a Lita en el muslo, como pude darme cuenta luego por la señal roja que le había dejado.

Un momento después había terminado y le dijo a mi hermana que se vistiera. Mientras se vestía, Lita soltó un profundo suspiro. Puede que estuviera llorando, pero yo no me atreví a mirarla. Seguidamente, Doña Beryl vino directa hacia mí, y en un segundo me había bajado las bragas hasta las rodillas y me había quitado el blusón, como había hecho con Lita. Yo no tenía pecho que la vieja pudiera toquetear, pero me examinó debajo de los brazos, igual que a mi hermana, y también me dio la vuelta, antes de sentarme en la tarima y terminar de quitarme las bragas. Estaba horriblemente asustada pensando en lo que vendría después. Cuando intentó separarme las rodillas, tuvo que darme un azote en el muslo, como a Lita, y a mí se me hizo un nudo en la garganta intentando contener las lágrimas. Me puso un dedo entre las piernas; y sentí como un pellizco, tan intenso que solté un grito.

Cuando me dijo que me vistiera, me sentía como deben de sentirse las compuertas de un pantano al detener las aguas de un río. Pero me daba miedo que el Señor Black nos mirara mal si cualquiera de las dos se echaba a llorar como una niña pequeña.

-Las niñas están sanas -le dijo al Señor Black cuando éste volvió a entrar en la habitación-son aptas. Las dos están intactas. La mayor tiene demasiada madera, pero la pequeña tiene una buena cantidad de agua. También es muy bonita, ¿no le parece? Su hermana mayor parece una campesina a su lado-

-No me cabe la menor duda de que las dos son atractivas a su manera -respondió él-. Pero ¿por qué no lo hablamos mientras la acompaño fuera? Las niñas me esperarán aquí-

Cuando el Señor Black cerró la puerta tras él, me volví para ver a Lita que estaba sentada al borde de la tarima, mirando al techo. Las lágrimas formaban un charquito a cada lado de su nariz, y en cuanto vi lo triste que estaba ella, yo también me eché a llorar. Me sentía culpable de lo que había sucedido y le sequé la cara con una esquina de mi blusón.

-¿Quién era esa horrorosa mujer? -me preguntó.

-Debe de ser una adivina. Lo más seguro es que el Señor Black quiera saberlo todo de nosotras.

-Pero ¿por qué nos ha examinado de esa forma tan horrible?-

-¿No lo entiendes, Lita-san? -le contesté-. El Señor Black quiere adoptarnos-

Al oír esto, Lita empezó a parpadear como si se le hubiera metido un bicho en el ojo.

-Pero ¿qué dices? -me preguntó-. El señor Black no puede adoptarnos-

-Nuestro papito está ya muy viejo... Y como la mamá está enferma, creo que al Señor Black le preocupa nuestro futuro. No tendremos quien se ocupe de nosotras-

Lita se puso en pie, muy agitada con mis palabras. Empezó a bizquear y pude darme cuenta de que se esforzaba por seguir creyendo que nada nos sacaría de nuestra casita piripi. Estrujaba lo que yo le había dicho como se estruja una esponja para sacarle el agua. Poco a poco su rostro empezó a relajarse y se volvió a sentar al borde de la tarima. Un instante después estaba tan tranquila observando la habitación, como si no hubiéramos tenido conversación alguna.

La casa del Señor Black se encontraba al final de una callejuela, a la salida del pueblo. El bosquecillo de pinos que la rodeaba olía tan fuerte como el océano en los acantilados de nuestra casa; y cuando pensé en el océano y en que iba a cambiar un olor por otro, sentí un vacío terrible, como cuando te asomas a un precipicio y enseguida tienes que retirarte. No había en Yoroido una casa tan grande, y tenía unos aleros inmensos, como los del santuario de nuestro pueblo.

Al cruzar el umbral de la puerta, el Señor Black dejó los zapatos exactamente en el mismo sitio en el que se los quitó, y una doncella vino inmediatamente y los puso en un estante. Lita y yo no teníamos zapatos que quitarnos, pero justo en el momento en que iba a entrar en la casa, sentí un ligero golpe en la espalda, y una pina cayó entre mis pies en suelo de madera. Me volví y vi a una niña más o menos de mi misma edad, con el pelo muy corto, que corría a esconderse detrás de un árbol. Se asomó, con una sonrisa que dejaba ver sus paletas separadas, y echó a correr, volviendo la cabeza de vez en cuando para asegurarse de que iba tras ella. Puede que suene raro, pero no tenía la experiencia de conocer niñas de mi edad. Claro que conocía a las otras niñas del pueblo, pero no tenía la sensación de haberlas conocido, pues habíamos crecido juntas y nos conocíamos desde siempre. Pero Ami pues ese era el nombre de la hijita del Señor Black fue tan simpática desde el momento en que la vi que pensé que tal vez no me iba a resultar tan difícil pasar de un mundo al otro.

Las ropas de Ami eran mucho más refinadas que las mías, y llevaba zori; pero siendo yo como era una niña de pueblo, la perseguí descalza por el bosque hasta que la alcancé en una especie de casa de muñecas construida con las ramas de un árbol seco. Había dispuesto por el suelo piedrecitas y piñas para separar las habitaciones. En una hizo que me servía té en una taza desportillada; en otra nos turnamos la tarea de acunar a su «bebé», que se llamaba Taro y que, en realidad, no era más que un saquito lleno de tierra. Ami-chan me dijo que Taro no extrañaba a nadie, pero que le asustaban las lombrices; casualmente, igual que a ella.

Cuando encontrábamos una, Ami-chan se aseguraba de que yo la tirara fuera antes de que el pobre Taro se pusiera a llorar. Yo estaba encantada con la perspectiva de tener a Ami de hermana.

En realidad, los majestuosos árboles y el olor a pino incluso el Señor Black empezaron a parecerme insignificantes en comparación. La diferencia entre la vida allí, en la casa del Señor Black, y la vida en Yoroido era tan grande como la diferencia entre el olor a comida y un bocado de algo delicioso.

Al oscurecer, nos lavamos las manos y los pies en el pozo y entramos a sentarnos en el suelo en torno a una mesa cuadrada. Me sorprendió ver el humo que salía de la comida que estábamos a punto de comer y se elevaba hasta las vigas del alto techo, del que colgaban luces eléctricas. La habitación tenía una luz sobrecogedora; nunca había visto nada igual. Enseguida aparecieron los sirvientes con la cena -lubina asada, encurtidos, sopa y arroz al vapor-, pero en el momento en el que empezábamos a comer se apagaron las luces. El Señor Black se rió; al parecer, esto sucedía con bastante frecuencia. Los sirvientes se afanaban encendiendo unos faroles colgados de trípodes de madera. Nadie habló mucho mientras comíamos. Yo esperaba que la Señora Black fuera muy atractiva, pero parecía una versión envejecida de Lita, salvo que sonreía continuamente. Después de cenar, ella y Lita se pusieron a jugar al go, y el Señor Black llamó a la doncella y le ordenó que le trajera la chaqueta del kimono. Un momento después salió, y pasado un rato prudencial, Ami-chan me hizo un gesto para que la siguiera fuera. Se calzó unos zori de paja y me prestó a mí un par. Le pregunté que a dónde íbamos.

-¡Más bajo! -dijo-. Estamos siguiendo a mi papá. Lo hago siempre que sale. Es un secreto- Nos encaminamos por la callejuela y giramos en la calle principal en dirección al centro de Sezuru, siguiendo al Señor Black a cierta distancia.

Unos minutos después, nos encontrábamos entre las casas del pueblo, y entonces Ami-chan me tomó del brazo y me guió hacia una calle lateral. Al final de un pasaje empedrado, entre dos casas, llegamos a una ventana cubierta con persianas de papel, que brillaba con la luz de su interior. Ami-chan aplicó el ojo a un agujerito abierto a su altura en una de las persianas. Mientras ella miraba, yo oí risas y voces, y a alguien cantando al son del shamisen. Por fin, Ami se echó a un lado, y yo pude acercar el ojo al agujerito. La mitad de la habitación me quedaba oculta por un biombo, pero pude distinguir al Señor Black, sentado en una de las esteras, entre un grupo de cuatro o cinco hombres. A su lado, un anciano contaba una historia sobre alguien que sostenía una escalera de mano por la que subía una chica y aprovechaba para mirarle por debajo de la falda; todos reían salvo el Señor Black, que tenía la mirada fija en la parte de la habitación oculta a mi vista. Una mujer de edad vestida con kimono se acercó a él con un vaso en la mano, y él lo agarró para que ella le sirviera cerveza. El Señor Black me pareció una isla en medio del océano, porque aunque todos los demás estaban riéndose con la historia -incluso la vieja que servía la cerveza-, él continuaba serio, mirando fijamente al otro lado de la mesa. Aparté el ojo del agujerito y le pregunté a Ami-chan qué era aquel sitio.

-Es una casa de té -me respondió-donde las geishas divierten a los hombres. Mi papá viene casi todas las noches. No sé por qué le gusta tanto. Las mujeres sirven las bebidas, y los hombres cuentan historias, salvo cuando todos se ponen a cantar. Todo el mundo termina borracho-

Volví a mirar por el agujerito a tiempo para ver una sombra que atravesaba la pared, y entonces apareció una mujer. De sus cabellos colgaban los verdes capullos de un sauce, y llevaba un kimono rosa pálido con un estampado en relieve de flores blancas. El ancho obi ceñido en la cintura era naranja y amarillo.

Nunca había visto una ropa tan elegante. Lo más sofisticado que poseía una mujer en Yoroido era un traje de algodón, o tal vez lino, con un sencillo estampado en índigo. Pero a diferencia de sus ropas, la mujer no era en absoluto bonita. Tenía unos dientes tan saltones que los labios no llegaban a tapárselos del todo, y la cabeza tan estrecha que parecía que se la hubieran aplastado entre dos tablas al nacer. Se puede pensar que soy cruel al describirla de este modo tan duro; pero me sorprendió ver que aunque nadie diría que era una belleza, los ojos del Señor Black estaban clavados en ella, como un pez en el anzuelo. Continuó mirándola mientras el resto reía y se divertía. Y cuando ella se arrodilló a su lado para servirle un poco más de cerveza, lo miró de una forma que sugería que se conocían muy bien.

Entonces le tocó mirar por el agujero a Ami-chan-esa mujer se llama Rubí oí a uno de los hombres llamarla así-Ami-chan me miro mientras me explicaba y cuando decidió que ya habíamos tenido bastante, volvimos a la casa y nos bañamos juntas en un baño situado en una de las esquinas del bosquecillo de pinos. Los trozos de cielo que se veían entre las ramas estaban plagados de estrellas. Yo me hubiera quedado mucho más tiempo allí sentada, intentando comprender todo lo que había visto aquel día y los cambios a los que tendría que hacer frente. Pero a Ami-chan le había dado tanto sueño el agua caliente del baño que enseguida aparecieron los sirvientes para ayudarnos a salir.

Lita ya roncaba cuando Ami y yo nos acostamos en nuestros futones a su lado, abrazadas una a la otra. Me invadió una cálida alegría, y le susurré al oído

-¿Sabías que voy a venir a vivir contigo?-. Pensaba que esta noticia le haría abrir los ojos o incluso incorporarse, pero no la sacó de su sopor.

Soltó un gemido, y un momento después su respiración, cálida y húmeda, había tomado el ritmo del sueño….

_**Comentarios de la Autora **_

_**Gracias chicas de verdad por su apoyo a todas las lectoras que dejan review y las que son anónimas gracias.**_

_**Review:**_

_***Usagi Solis: gracias amiga por pasar a leer esta nueva historia y descuida actualizare las otras dos besos amiga.**_

_***Zibo Kou:hola amiga gracias por pasar a leer que bueno que te este gustando besos cuídate **_

_***Flakis: hola amiga tu fuiste mi primera lectora muchas gracias por tu comentario realmente espero que te guste esta historia.**_

_**Bueno niñas muchas gracias espero actualizar pronto las otras dos historias cuídense y les deseo un buen inicio de semana**_


	4. Chapter 4

"_**Memorias de una Geisha"**_

_**Capítulo III**_

_**Declaimer: Esta es historia no me pertenece es del grandioso escritor "ARTHUR GOLDEN" yo solo hice la adaptación con los personajes de Sailor Moon que tampoco me pertenecen son de la grandiosa Naoko Takeuchi de lo contrario nunca de los nunca Serena se hubiera quedado con Darién si no con el increíble, guapo, sexy, detallista, arrogante y tierno Seiya Kou.**_

De vuelta a casa, mi madre parecía haber empeorado en el día que habíamos pasado fuera. O, tal vez, sencillamente había logrado olvidarme de lo enferma que estaba. La casa del Señor Black olía a humo y a pino, pero la nuestra olía de una forma que ni siquiera puedo soportar describir, a la enfermedad de mi madre. Por la tarde Lita estaba trabajando en el pueblo y la señora Sugi vino a ayudarme a bañar a mi madre. La sacamos fuera de la casa; tenía el tórax más ancho que los hombros, y los ojos totalmente nublados. Sólo soportaba verla así recordando cuando estaba fuerte y sana y salíamos del baño juntas, con nuestra pálida piel envuelta en vapor, como si fuéramos dos nabos cocidos. Me resultaba difícil imaginarme que esta mujer, cuya espalda yo había frotado tantas veces con una piedra y cuya piel siempre me había parecido más firme y suave que la de Lita, podría estar muerta antes de que finalizara el verano.

Aquella noche, tumbada en el futón, intenté examinar aquella complicada situación desde todos los ángulos posibles, a ver si lograba convencerme de que todo saldría bien. Empecé preguntándome cómo íbamos a seguir viviendo sin mi madre. Aunque lográramos sobrevivir y el Señor Black nos adoptara, ¿dejaría de existir mi familia? Finalmente decidí que el Señor Black no sólo nos adoptaría a mi hermana y a mí sino también a mi padre. No supondría que íbamos a dejarle solo. Por lo general, no podía quedarme dormida hasta que no lograba convencerme de que eso era lo que iba a suceder, con el resultado de que durante aquellas semanas apenas dormí, y por las mañanas todo me parecía aún más borroso.

Una de aquellas calurosas mañanas, cuando regresaba del pueblo de comprar un paquete de té, oí unos pasos detrás de mí. Me volví y vi al señor Sugi el ayudante del Señor Black corriendo por el camino hacia mí. Le llevó un buen rato recobrar el aliento cuando me alcanzó, resoplando y agarrándose el costado como si hubiera venido corriendo todo el camino desde Senzuru.

Estaba encarnado y brillante como un salmonete, aunque todavía no había empezado a apretar el calor.

-El Señor Black quiere que tú y tu hermana bajéis al pueblo lo antes posible- dijo por fin el hombre después de tomar aliento ya me había extrañado que mi padre no hubiera salido a pescar aquella mañana. Ahora sabía por qué -Hoy es el día- me dije mentalmente

-¿Y mi padre? -pregunté-. ¿No ha dicho nada de él el Señor Black?-

-Venga, Usagi-chan, no te demores -me dijo a modo de respuesta-. Vete a buscar a tu hermana- ordeno aquello no me gustó, pero corrí hasta la casa y encontré a mi padre sentado en la mesa, rascando con la uña la mugre acumulada en una ranura de la madera.

Lita estaba echando carbón en la cocina. Parecía que los dos estuvieran esperando una desgracia.

-Padre, el Señor Black quiere que Lita y yo bajemos al pueblo- dije al fin

Lita se quitó el delantal, lo colgó de la percha y salió por la puerta. Mi padre no contestó, pero parpadeó varias veces, sin mover la vista del lugar donde había estado mi hermana. Luego bajó pesadamente la cabeza y se quedó mirando al suelo. En la habitación de atrás, mi madre lloraba entre sueños.

Lita casi había llegado al pueblo cuando la alcancé. Me había pasado semanas pensando en este día, pero nunca había imaginado que fuera a estar tan asustada como estaba. Lita no parecía darse cuenta de que no estaba bajando al pueblo igual que podría haberlo hecho el día anterior. Ni siquiera se había preocupado por lavarse el carbón de las manos, y al retirarse el pelo de la cara se la tiznó toda. No quería que el Señor Black la viera con aquella pinta, así que la alcancé y me puse a frotarle la mancha como habría hecho nuestra madre, Lita me apartó la mano de un golpe.

A la puerta de la Compañía Japonesa del Pescado y el Marisco, le di los buenos días al Señor Black con una inclinación de cabeza, esperando que mostrara alegría al vernos. Pero estuvo extrañamente frío. Supongo que esto debería haberme dado una pista de que las cosas no iban a ser como yo había imaginado. Cuando nos condujo al carromato pensé que probablemente quería que su esposa y su hija estuvieran delante cuando nos comunicara su intención de adoptarnos.

-El Señor Sugi vendrá conmigo delante -dijo-así que tú y Shizu-san mejor os montáis detrás.

Eso es lo que dijo: «Shizu-san». Yo pensé que era muy grosero al equivocarse con el nombre de mi hermana, pero él no pareció notarlo. Ella se subió al carro y se sentó entre las cestas de pescado vacías, con una mano en las fangosas tablas del fondo. Y luego con la misma mano se espantó una mosca de la cara, dejándose un rastro brillante en la mejilla. A mí me importaba más que a Lita ir sentada en aquella suciedad. No podía pensar más que en lo mal que olía y en lo bien que me quedaría cuando pudiera lavarme las manos, y tal vez la ropa, en casa del Señor Black.

Durante el viaje mi hermana y yo no cruzamos palabra, hasta que llegamos a lo alto del cerro, desde donde se dominaba Senzuru.

-Un tren-dijo ella de repente.

Yo me incorporé y vi pasar un tren a lo lejos, camino de la ciudad. El humo flotaba en la misma dirección del viento y me hizo pensar en una serpiente mudando la piel. Pensé que se me había ocurrido algo ingenioso e intenté contárselo a Lita, pero a ésta pareció no importarle. Al Señor Black le gustaría, pensé, y también a Ami-chan. Decidí explicárselo a los dos cuando llegáramos a su casa.

Entonces, de pronto, me di cuenta de que no nos dirigíamos hacia la casa del Señor Black. El carro se paró unos minutos después en una pequeña explanada de tierra al lado de las vías del ferrocarril, nada más salir de la ciudad. Un grupo de personas aguardaba de pie, rodeadas de sacos y cajones apilados. Y a un lado del grupo estaba Doña Beryl, junto a un hombre particularmente delgado que llevaba un kimono rígido. Tenía el pelo negro muy liso, como el de un gato, y agarraba en una mano una bolsa de tela suspendida de una anilla. Me sorprendió porque estaba totalmente fuera de lugar en Senzuru, sobre todo allí al lado de aquellos campesinos y pescadores, de sus cajones y cestos, y de una anciana jorobada que arrastraba un saco de ñame. Doña Beryl le dijo algo, y cuando él se volvió a mirarnos, supe inmediatamente que me aterraba.

El Señor Black nos presentó al hombre, que se llamaba "ojo de Halcón. El Señor ojo de Halcón no dijo ni una palabra, pero me examinó de cerca y pareció sorprenderse al ver a Lita.

-He traído conmigo a Sugi desde Yoroido. ¿Quiere que le acompañe? El conoce a las niñas, y a mí no me importa prescindir de él uno o dos días- el señor Black le dijo

-No, no -dijo aquel extraño hombre, agitando la mano en el aire ciertamente no me había esperado nada de esto.

– ¿A dónde vamos?- pregunte, pero nadie pareció haberme oído, así que me fabriqué mi propia respuesta. Decidí que al Señor Black no le había gustado lo que Doña Beryl le había contado de nosotras, y que este hombre tan flaco, el Señor ojo de Halcón nos llevaba a algún sitio donde nos iban a leer los astros de una forma más completa. Luego volveríamos a casa del Señor Black.

Mientras yo hacía todo lo posible por tranquilizarme, Doña Beryl, sonriendo de oreja a oreja, nos condujo a Lita y a mí a cierta distancia del grupo. Cuando estuvimos lo bastante alejados para que no pudieran oírnos, su sonrisa se desvaneció,

-Ahora escuchadme bien. ¡Sois dos niñas malas! –dijo y echó un vistazo alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie nos miraba y nos dio un cachete en la cabeza. No me hizo daño, pero pegué un grito, sorprendida-. Como hagáis algo que me ponga en evidencia -continuó-, os vais a acordar de mí. El Señor Ojo de Halcón es un hombre muy severo; tenéis que prestarle mucha atención. Y si os dice que os metáis debajo del tren, lo hacéis. ¿Comprendido?-

Por la expresión de la cara de Doña Beryl deduje que si no contestaba algo, me pegaría. Pero estaba tan asustada, que me había quedado sin habla. Y entonces, exactamente como me había temido, me agarró y empezó a pellizcarme en el cuello de tal forma que no sabía qué parte del cuerpo me dolía. Me sentía como si me hubiera caído en un barreño lleno de unos bichos que me mordían a diestro y siniestro, y me oí quejarme. Lo siguiente que vi fue al Señor Black a nuestro lado.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí? -dijo-. Si tiene que decirles algo más a las muchachas dígaselo mientras estoy aquí. No hay ninguna razón para tratarlas así-

-Claro que tendríamos muchas más cosas de las que hablar. Pero ahí llega el tren -dijo Doña Beryl. Y era cierto, lo vi culebrear en una curva ya bastante cerca de nosotros.

El Señor Black nos volvió a llevar al andén, donde los campesinos y las ancianas reunían sus pertenencias. Enseguida el tren se detuvo delante de nosotros. El Señor Ojo de Halcón, con su rígido kimono, se metió como una cuña entre Lita y yo y, agarrándonos por el codo, nos hizo subir al vagón. Oí al Señor Black decir algo, pero estaba demasiado confusa y triste para distinguir con claridad lo que decía. No podía fiarme de lo que había oído. Podría haber sido:

-¡Mata yo! « ¡Hasta la vista!»- O esto: Matte yo! «¡ Espere!»- O incluso esto: -¡Ma ... dejo! « ¡Pues... vámonos ya!»-

Cuando miré por la ventanilla, vi al Señor Black dirigiéndose a su carro y a Doña Beryl limpiándose las manos en el kimono.

-¡Usagi-chan!- me llamo mi hermana pasando el momento pero escondí la cara entre las manos, y sinceramente me hubiera hundido en la desesperación. Por la forma de llamarme, no era necesario que dijera nada más.

-¿Sabes adónde vamos? -me preguntó.

Creo que sólo quería que le contestara sí o no. Probablemente no le importaba mucho cuál era nuestro destino, mientras hubiera alguien que supiera lo que estaba pasando. Pero yo tampoco lo sabía. Le pregunté al hombre flaco, el Señor, pero no me prestó atención. Seguía mirando a Lita como si nunca hubiera visto nada igual. Finalmente, hizo una mueca de disgusto.

-¡Pescado! ¡Las dos apestáis a pescado!-dijo al fin

Se sacó un peine de la bolsa y empezó a desenredarle el pelo. Estoy segura de que le estaba haciendo daño, pero me di cuenta de que a Lita debía de dolerle aún más ver pasar el paisaje al otro lado de la ventanilla. Un momento después, hizo un puchero, como si fuera un bebé y empezó a llorar. Si me hubiera pegado y gritado no me habría dolido más que verla llorar de aquel modo; le temblaba toda la cara. Yo tenía la culpa de todo. Una vieja campesina, dentona como un perro, se acercó y le dio a Lita una zanahoria y luego le preguntó que adónde iba.

-Kioto -respondió el Señor aquel hombre.

Me sentí tan mal al oír esto que no me atreví a mirar a Lita a los ojos. Si la ciudad de Senzuru me parecía un lugar lejano y remoto, para qué decir Kioto. Me sonaba tan extranjera como Hong Kong o Nueva York, de la que había oído hablar una vez al doctor Mizuno. Si me hubieran dicho que allí se comían a los niños crudos, me lo habría creído.

Estuvimos en el tren muchas horas, sin nada que comer. Por un momento atrajo mi atención ver que el Señor Ojo de Halcón sacaba de su bolsa un paquetito de hoja de loto y lo desenvolvía, revelando una bola de arroz rebozada de semillas de sésamo. Pero cuando la tomó entre sus huesudos dedos y se la introdujo, apretándola, en su mezquina boquita, sin ni siquiera mirarme, sentí que no podía soportar un minuto más aquel tormento. Por fin nos bajamos del tren en una gran estación, que yo pensé que sería Kioto, pero un rato después, entró otro tren en el andén, y nos montamos en él. Éste sí que nos llevaba a Kioto. Iba mucho más lleno que el anterior, así que tuvimos que ir de pie. Para cuando llegamos, al atardecer, me sentía como una roca después de todo un día de golpearle el agua encima.

Conforme nos aproximábamos a la estación, apenas se veía nada de la ciudad. Pero entonces, para mi sorpresa, divisé una panorámica de tejados que se extendía hasta el pie de las colinas, a lo lejos. Nunca hubiera podido imaginar una ciudad tan grande. Todavía hoy la visión de calles y edificios desde un tren me hace recordar el terrible vacío y el miedo que sentí aquel día, el día que dejé mi casa para siempre.

Por entonces, hacia 1930, todavía funcionaban en Kioto bastantes rickshaws. De hecho, había tantos alineados a la puerta de la estación que pensé que en aquella ciudad nadie iba a ningún lado si no era en rickshaw, lo que no podía estar más lejos de la verdad. Unos quince o veinte descansaban en sus varas, con los conductores acuclillados al lado, fumando o comiendo; algunos de los conductores incluso dormían hechos un ovillo sobre la sucia calle.

El Señor ojo de Halcón nos volvió a agarrar por los codos, como si estuviera acarreando un par de cubos desde el pozo. Probablemente pensaba que si me soltaba un momento me escaparía; pero yo no lo habría hecho. Nos llevara a donde nos llevara, lo prefería a verme sola en aquella inmensa maraña de calles y edificios, tan desconocida para mí como el fondo del mar.

Nos montamos en un rickshaw, con el Señor ojo de Halcón apretado entre las dos. Era más huesudo de lo que imaginaba. Nos fuimos hacia atrás cuando el conductor subió las varas,

-Tominagaho, en Gion-ordeno él.

El conductor no contestó, pero dio un tirón al rickshaw para ponerlo en movimiento, y luego empezó a correr al trote. Cuando habíamos recorrido una o dos cuadras, me armé de valor

-¿Será tan amable de decirnos, por favor, adonde nos lleva?-pregunte tímida, no pareció que fuera a responder.

-A vuestro nuevo hogar-respondió después de un momento

Al oír esto, se me llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. Oí llorar a Lita al otro lado de este Señor y yo misma estaba a punto de dejar escapar un sollozo cuando el Señor ojo de Halcón le dio un golpe a Lita, que ahogó un grito. Me mordí el labio y contuve el llanto tan instantáneamente que creo que las lágrimas se pararon en seco a medio camino de mis mejillas.

Enseguida giramos y aparecimos en una avenida que era tan ancha como todo el pueblo de Yoroido. Apenas podía ver el otro lado de tanta gente, bicicletas, coches y camiones como había. Era la primera vez que veía un coche de cerca.

Había visto fotos, pero recuerdo que me sorprendió... bueno... es cruel..., pero asustada como estaba me pareció que estaban diseñados para hacer daño a la gente, más que para ayudarla. Me sentía agredida por todos lados. Los camiones pasaban con gran estrépito a mi lado, tan cerca que sentía el olor a caucho quemado de sus ruedas. Oí un terrible chirrido y resultó ser un tranvía que circulaba por el centro de la avenida.

Al empezar a caer la noche, aumentó mi terror; pero hasta entonces nada me había sorprendido tanto como las luces de la ciudad. No había visto la electricidad, salvo durante el rato de la cena en casa del Señor Black. Aquí se veían las ventanas de los edificios iluminadas, en todos los pisos, y en las aceras había gente parada en charcos de resplandor amarillento. Veía puntitos de luz extendiéndose por toda la avenida. Giramos en una calle y vi por primera vez el Teatro Minamiza, al otro lado del puente que teníamos frente a nosotros. Su tejado de azulejo era tan grandioso que creí que era un palacio.

Por fin, el rickshaw torció en un callejón flanqueado de casas de madera. Estaban tan pegadas unas a otras que parecía que compartían una sola fachada, con lo que volví a sentirme pérdida. Vi mujeres vestidas con kimono yendo y viniendo apresuradas. Me parecieron muy elegantes; aunque, como me enteré más tarde, no eran más que criadas.

Nos paramos ante una de las puertas, y el Señor ojo de Halcón me dijo que bajara. El saltó detrás de mí, y entonces, como si no hubiéramos tenido ya bastante por aquel día, sucedió lo peor de todo. Pues cuando Lita hizo ademán de bajar también, este horrible señor se volvió y la detuvo con su largo brazo.

-Tú quédate aquí -le dijo-. Tú vas a otro lado-miré a Lita y Lita me miró. Puede que fuera la primera vez en nuestra vida que entendíamos perfectamente cómo se sentía la otra. Pero no duró más de un instante, pues los ojos se me inundaron de lágrimas y ya no vi nada más. Sentí cómo me arrastraba este Señor; oí voces femeninas y una pequeña conmoción. Estaba a punto de tirarme al suelo cuando vi que Lita se quedaba boquiabierta por algo que había en la puerta, a mi espalda.

Me encontraba en un estrecho portal que tenía a un lado un pozo que parecía antiguo y al otro, unas cuantas plantas. El Señor ojo de Halcón me había arrastrado hasta dentro y entonces me obligó a ponerme de pie. Allí, en el escalón de entrada, calzándose unos zori lacados y vestida con un kimono que era más bonito de lo que yo hubiera podido imaginar, había una mujer de una belleza exquisita. El kimono de la joven geisha de los dientes grandes que había visto en Senzuru, el pueblo del Señor Black, me había impresionado; pero éste era azul turquesa, con líneas color marfil que imitaban los remolinos de un arroyo. Brillantes truchas plateadas nadaban en la corriente, y en la superficie del agua se formaban anillos dorados en donde la rozaban las tiernas hojas de un árbol. Sin duda, la túnica estaba tejida en seda pura, como el obi, que estaba bordado de verdes y amarillos pálidos. Y la ropa no era lo único extraordinario en ella; también llevaba la cara pintada con una espesa capa blanca, como una nube iluminada por el sol. Sus negros cabellos, moldeados con ondas, brillaban como la laca y estaban decorados con adornos de ámbar y con un pasador del que colgaban unas tiritas plateadas que relucían con sus movimientos.

Esta fue la primera vez que vi a Galaxia-san. Por aquel entonces era una de las geishas más famosas del distrito de Gion; aunque, claro está, yo todavía no sabía nada de esto. Era una mujer pequeñita; le llegaba al Señor ojo de Halcón por el hombro, y eso que llevaba un moño altísimo. Tanto me sorprendió su apariencia que olvidé mis buenos modales bueno, tampoco es que hubiera aprendido todavía mucho de modales y me la quedé mirando directamente a la cara. Ella sonreía, pero no de una forma amable.

-¿Podría sacar la basura más tarde, Señor Halcón? Me gustaría poder salir-dijo burlonamente no había basura alguna en la entrada; se refería a mí.

-creo Galaxia-san que tienes el espacio suficiente para pasar-dijo respetuoso el señor ojo de Halcón

-Puede que a usted no le importe estar tan cerca de ella -contesto Galaxia-Pero yo cuando veo basura, me cruzo de acera-

De pronto apareció desde el interior de la casa una mujer de más edad, alta y huesuda, como una caña de bambú.

-No comprendo cómo puede haber alguien que te aguante, Galaxia-san -dijo la mujer. Pero le hizo un gesto al Señor ojo de Halcón para que me quitara de en medio, lo que él hizo inmediatamente.

Tras esto bajó renqueando a la entrada -pues tenía una cadera fuera de su sitio y le costaba trabajo andar y se dirigió a una hornacina practicada en la pared.

Tomó algo que a mí me pareció un trozo de pedernal, junto con una piedra rectangular del tipo de las que usan los pescadores para afilar sus cuchillos y poniéndose detrás de Galaxia, frotó el pedernal contra la piedra, de modo que sobre la espalda de la joven se derramó una pequeña lluvia de chispas. Yo no entendía nada pero las geishas son todavía más supersticiosas que los pescadores. Una geisha nunca sale a ejercer sus funciones hasta que alguien no encienda un pedernal en su espalda para favorecer la buena suerte.

Concluido el ritual, Galaxia-san salió, dando unos pasitos tan pequeños que parecía deslizarse; sólo el bajo del kimono se ondulaba ligeramente. Por entonces yo no sabía que era una geisha, pues estaba a mil años luz de la criatura que había visto en Senzuru unas semanas antes. Decidí que debía de ser una artista de un tipo u otro. Todos la vimos alejarse como flotando, y entonces el Señor ojo de Halcón me puso en manos de la mujer mayor, que se había quedado en la entrada. Volvió a subirse al rickshaw con mi hermana, y el conductor levantó los varales. Pero no los vi partir, porque me desplomé en el suelo del portal bañada en lágrimas.

La mujer debió de compadecerse de mí; durante un buen rato me quedé allí sollozando mi desgracia sin que nadie me tocara. Incluso oí cómo hacía callar a una criada que se acercó a hablar con ella. Finalmente me ayudó a levantarme y me secó la cara con un pañuelo que se sacó de la manga de su sencillo kimono gris.

-Venga, venga, muchachita. No te pongas tan triste. Nadie te va a comer -hablaba con el mismo acento del Señor Halcón y Galaxia. Sonaba tan diferente del japonés que se hablaba en mi pueblo que me costaba trabajo entenderla. Pero en cualquier caso, sus palabras eran las más amables que había oído en todo el día, así que decidí hacer lo que ella me aconsejaba. Me dijo que se llamaba Luna-chan pero que la llamara Tía.

-¡Santo cielo! ¡Qué ojos tan sorprendentes! Eres una chica muy guapa. Qué ilusión le va a hacer a Mamita-dijo mirándome directamente a la cara, Yo pensé que la Mamita de aquella mujer, fuera quien fuera, tendría que ser muy vieja, porque su pelo, recogido en un moño tirante detrás de la cabeza, era casi todo blanco, sólo le quedaban algunos mechones negros.

La Tía me hizo entrar, y me encontré en un pasaje de terrazo que corría entre dos construcciones casi pegadas y terminaba en un patio detrás de ambas. Una de las construcciones, que era una vivienda pequeña, como mi casa de Yoroido, tenía dos habitaciones de suelo de terrazo y era el espacio destinado a las criadas.

La otra era una casa pequeña y elegante, levantada sobre un lecho de piedra, de tal forma que un gato podría colarse bajo ella. El pasaje se abría al oscuro cielo, por lo que me dio la sensación de que me encontraba en una especie de pueblo en miniatura más que en una casa, sobre todo porque en el otro extremo del patio había varias pequeñas edificaciones de madera. Por entonces todavía no lo sabía, pero ésta era la clase de vivienda típica del barrio de Kioto en el que nos encontrábamos. Las edificaciones del patio, aunque parecían otro grupo de casitas, no eran más que un pequeño cobertizo para los retretes y un pequeño almacén en dos niveles, con una escalera de mano pegada al exterior. Toda la vivienda ocupaba menos espacio que la casa del Señor Black en el campo y alojaba sólo a ocho personas. O, más bien, nueve, después de mi llegada. Cuando me había hecho una idea de la peculiar disposición de todas las pequeñas edificaciones, reparé en la elegancia de la casa principal. En Yoroido, las estructuras de madera eran más grises que marrones y estaban agrietadas por el aire salino.

Pero aquí los suelos y las vigas de madera brillaban a la luz amarilla de las lámparas eléctricas. En el vestíbulo principal se abrían unas ligeras puertas correderas y arrancaba una escalera recta. Una de las puertas correderas estaba abierta, y vi una pequeña habitación forrada de madera en la que había un altar budista. Estas habitaciones eran para el uso de la familia y también de Galaxia, aunque ésta, como supe después, no formaba parte de ella.

Cuando los miembros de la familia querían salir al patio, no pasaban por el pasaje, como las sirvientas, sino que tenían su propia pasarela de madera pulida adosada a un lado que la casa. Incluso había retretes separados: uno arriba para la familia y otro abajo para las sirvientas.

Todavía tardaría un día o dos en descubrir todas aquellas cosas. Pero entonces me quedé un buen rato en el pasaje tratando de adivinar dónde estaba y sintiéndome muy asustada. La Tía había desaparecido en la cocina, donde la oí regañar a alguien. Por fin ese alguien salió. Resultó ser una chica más o menos de mi misma edad, que llevaba un cubo de madera en la mano, tan lleno de agua que iba regando con ella el suelo. Tenía el cuerpo muy delgado y estrecho; pero su cara era regordeta y casi totalmente redonda, así que me pareció una sandía clavada en un palo. Con el esfuerzo de llevar el cubo, sacaba la lengua, que parecía así el rabito de la sandía. No tardé en darme cuenta de que era un tic suyo. Sacaba la lengua cuando revolvía la sopa de miso o se servía arroz o incluso cuando se abrochaba el vestido. Y su cara era en verdad tan gordinflona y tan lisa, casi siempre con la lengua fuera, curvada como el tallito de una calabaza, que al cabo de unos cuantos días era así como la llamaba, y con el apodo de «Calabaza» llegó a ser conocida por todo el mundo, incluso muchos años después, ya como geisha de Gion, por sus clientes pero su verdadero nombre era Hino Rei.

Cuando hubo dejado el cubo a mi lado, Calabaza metió la lengua, y luego se atusó el peló detrás de la oreja, mientras me miraba de arriba abajo. Creí que iba a decirme algo, pero se limitó a seguir mirándome, como si estuviera decidiendo dónde iba a darme el bocado. Realmente parecía que tenía hambre. Por fin, se inclinó

-Pero ¿de dónde has salido tú?-me susurro

Pensé que no la ayudaría mucho decir que venía de Yoroido; estaba segura de que no iba a reconocer el nombre de mi pueblo, pues su acento me sonaba tan extraño como el del resto. Así que le dije simplemente que acababa de llegar.

-Creí que nunca volvería a ver una chica de mi edad -me dijo-. Pero ¿qué te pasa en los ojos?-

En ese momento la Tía salió de la cocina y después de mandar a Calabaza a otra parte, tomó el cubo y un trapo y me llevó al patio. El patio era bastante lindo, todo cubierto de musgo y con un caminito de guijarros que conducía al almacén; pero olía fatal debido a los retretes, que estaban en una pequeña edificación en uno de sus lados. La Tía me dijo que me desnudara. Yo temía que me hiciera algo parecido a lo que me había hecho Doña Beryl, pero sólo me echó agua por encima y me frotó con el trapo. Luego me dio un vestido que, pese a ser del más tosco algodón azul marino, era lo más elegante que había llevado en mi vida.

Una anciana que resultó ser la cocinera se acercó por el pasillo con varias criadas más, todas entradas en años, a verme. La Tía les dijo que tendrían todo el tiempo del mundo para mirarme cualquier otro día y las mandó irse por donde habían venido.

-Ahora escúchame bien, pequeña -me dijo la Tía cuando nos volvimos a quedar solas. No quiero ni aprenderme tu nombre hasta que no decidan quedarse contigo. La última chica que tuvimos no fue del agrado de Mamita y de la Abuela, y sólo duró un mes. Soy demasiado vieja para andar aprendiéndome tantos nombres nuevos-.

-¿Y qué me pasará si no quieren quedarse conmigo? -le pregunté.

-Será mejor para ti que quieran guardarte-

-Le puedo preguntar... ¿qué es este lugar?-

-Es una okiya -me respondió-. Es el lugar donde viven las geishas. Si trabajas mucho, de mayor tú también serás geisha. Pero si no me escuchas con atención, no pasarás aquí más de una semana. Mamita y la Abuela van a bajar a verte dentro de un momento. Y más vale que lo que vean sea de su agrado. Lo que se espera de ti es que les hagas la reverencia más profunda que puedas y que no las mires directamente a los ojos. La mayor, a la que llamamos Abuela, no ha apreciado a nadie en su vida, así que no te preocupes por lo que te diga. Y, sobre todo, si te hace alguna pregunta, ¡no se te ocurra contestarle! Yo lo haré por ti. A la que tienes que impresionar es a la Mamita. No es mala persona, pero sólo le preocupa una cosa-

No tuve la oportunidad de saber cuál era esa cosa, pues en ese momento oí un crujido proveniente del vestíbulo, y enseguida aparecieron las dos mujeres, deslizándose por la pasarela hacia donde estábamos nosotras. No me atreví a mirarlas. Pero por lo que pude ver por el rabillo del ojo, me parecieron dos lindos fardos de seda flotando en la corriente. Un momento después revoloteaban en la pasarela encima de nosotras, y acto seguido bajaron y se alisaron el kimono a la altura de las rodillas.

-¡Luna-san! -gritó la Tía, pues éste era el nombre de la cocinera-. Traiga té a la Abuela-.

-No quiero té -oí decir a una voz enfadada.

-Venga, venga, Abuela -dijo una voz más áspera, que supuse que sería la de Mamita-. No tienes que bebértelo. La Tía sólo quería estar segura de que estás a gusto-.

-No hay manera de estar a gusto con estos huesos míos -refunfuñó la anciana. La oí tomar aliento antes de seguir hablando, pero la Tía la interrumpió.

-Esta es la nueva chica, Mamita -dijo, al tiempo que me daba un pequeño empujón, que yo tomé como una señal para que hiciera una reverencia. Me arrodillé y bajé tanto el cuerpo que me llegó el aire mohoso que corría entre la casa y el lecho de piedra sobre el que estaba levantada. Entonces volví a oír la voz de Mamita.

-Levántate y acércate. Quiero examinarte de cerca-estaba segura de que iba a decirme algo más, pero en lugar de ello se sacó de debajo del obi una pipa con la cazoleta de metal y una larga boquilla de bambú.

La depositó a su lado, en la pasarela, y luego se sacó del bolsillo que llevaba en la manga una bolsita de seda, de la que extrajo una buena pulgarada de tabaco.

Cargó la pipa, apretando bien el tabaco con un dedo meñique manchado de un denso color naranja, como el de una batata asada; se la puso en la boca y la encendió con una cerilla que sacó de una cajita de metal.

Entonces me observó detenidamente, exhalando el humo, mientras la anciana suspiraba a su lado. No podía mirar a la Mamita, pero tenía la impresión de que el humo salía de su cara como el vapor que mana de las grietas de la tierra. Me inspiraba tanta curiosidad que mis ojos tomaron vida propia y empezaron a dispararse a un lado y a otro. Cuantas más cosas veía de ella, más fascinada me quedaba. Llevaba un kimono amarillo estampado con unas ramas de sauce cargadas de bonitas hojas verdes y naranjas; era de gasa de seda, tan delicado como una tela de araña. El obi me pareció igual de sorprendente. Tenía también una linda textura de gasa, pero más pesada, y era de color asalmonado y marrón, entretejido con hilos dorados. Cuanto más miraba su ropa, más me olvidaba de que me encontraba en un sitio desconocido y menos me preguntaba qué habría sido de mi hermana -y de mi madre y mi padre- y qué sería de mí. Cualquier detalle del kimono de aquella mujer bastaba para que me olvidara de mí misma.

Y entonces tuve una terrible conmoción, pues sobre el cuello de aquel elegante kimono había una cara tan despareja con la ropa que era como si hubiera estado acariciando a un gato y descubriera de pronto que tenía la cara de un bulldog. Era una mujer espantosamente fea, aunque mucho más joven que la Tía, algo que yo no hubiera esperado. Resultó que, en realidad, la Mamita era hermana de la Tía, aunque se llamaban la una a la otra «Mamita» y «Tía» respectivamente, como lo hacían el resto de los habitantes de la okiya. Tampoco eran hermanas de verdad, como lo éramos Lita y yo. No habían nacido en la misma familia; pero la

Abuela las había adoptado a las dos, estaba tan sorprendida, con tantas ideas pasándome por la cabeza, que terminé haciendo precisamente lo que la Tía me había dicho que no hiciera bajo ningún concepto. Miré directamente a los ojos a la Mamita. Al percatarse, ella se sacó la pipa de la boca, lo que hizo que su mandíbula inferior cayera como una trampilla, dejando la boca abierta de par en par. Y, aunque sabía que tenía que bajar la vista inmediatamente pasara lo que pasara, la fealdad de sus ojos me resultó tan peculiar, que me quedé mirándola fijamente. El blanco de sus ojos tenía una espantosa sombra amarilla, y me hizo pensar en un retrete en el que acabaran de orinar. En el borde de los párpados, que parecía estar en carne viva, se encharcaba una humedad nebulosa; y la piel formaba grandes bolsas alrededor de ellos.

Bajé la vista hasta la altura de su boca, que seguía abierta. Los colores de su cara estaban mezclados: el borde de los párpados era de un rojo vivo, pero tenía las encías y la lengua grises. Y para empeorar aún más las cosas, sus dientes inferiores parecían inmersos en un pequeño charco de sangre. Esto se debía a que en el pasado había habido algún tipo de deficiencia en la dieta de Mamita, como pude saber más tarde; pero cuanto más la miraba, más fuerte era la impresión de que era como un árbol que ha empezado a perder la hojas. Estaba tan sorprendida por su aspecto general que creo que di un paso atrás, o se me escaño un gritito de asombro o dejé ver de un modo u otro lo que pensaba

-¡Qué miras!-dijo con su voz áspera

-Lo siento, señora. Estaba mirando su kimono -le contesté-. Nunca había visto nada igual-

Ésta debió de ser la respuesta adecuada -si es que la había-, pues dejó escapar una risita, que sonó como si estuviera tosiendo.

-¿Así que te gusta? -dijo, sin dejar de toser o de reír; era imposible distinguir entre la tos y la risa de aquella mujer-. ¿Sabes cuánto cuesta?-

-No, señora-

-Más que tú. De eso no cabe duda-.

En ese momento apareció una criada con el té. Mientras lo servían aproveché la ocasión para echar un vistazo a la Abuela. Al contrario de Mamita, que estaba un poquito entrada en carnes, con unos dedos regordetes y un cuello bastante grueso, la Abuela era una anciana enjuta. Era al menos tan vieja como mi padre, pero parecía como si se hubiera pasado los años cociéndose a fuego lento para alcanzar aquel estado de concentrada mezquindad. Su cabello cano parecía una maraña de hilos de seda, pues se le veía perfectamente el cuero cabelludo. E incluso éste tenía también un aspecto mísero debido a que estaba en parte cubierto por esas manchas rojas y marrones que salen con la edad. No es que estuviera constantemente frunciendo el ceño, pero en estado normal, su boca tenía una severa mueca.

Inspiró profundamente preparándose para hablar; y luego, soltando el aire

-¿Pero no había dicho que no quería té? -tras esto, suspiró, movió la cabeza y me preguntó-: ¿Cuántos años tienes, muchachita?-

-Es del año del mono -respondió la Tía por mí.

-La tonta de la cocinera es un mono -dijo la Abuela.

-Nueve años -dijo Mamita-. ¿Tú qué opinas, Tía?-

La Tía se dio la vuelta y me echó la cabeza hacia atrás para examinarme la cara.

-Tiene bastante agua-

-Y unos bonitos ojos -dijo Mamita-. ¿Se ha fijado, Abuela?-

-A mí me parece una tonta -dijo la Abuela-. Y además no necesitamos otro mono.

-Sin duda, tiene razón -dijo la Tía-. Probablemente es exactamente como usted dice. Pero a mí me parece una muchacha lista y adaptable; se le ve en la forma de las orejas-.

-Con tanta agua en su personalidad -dijo Mamita-, probablemente olerá el fuego incluso antes de que empiece. ¿No sería estupendo eso, Abuela? Ya no tendrías que preocuparte de que se prenda fuego en el almacén con todos nuestros kimonos dentro-.

A la Abuela, como me enteraría más tarde, le aterraba más el fuego que a un vaso de cerveza un hombre sediento.

-Además es bastante bonita, ¿no cree? -añadió Mamita.

-Hay demasiadas niñas bonitas en Gion -dijo la Abuela-. Lo que necesitamos es una chica inteligente, no una chica bonita. Para bonita ya tenemos a Galaxia, y mirad lo tonta que es- Tras esto, la Abuela se levantó y, con la ayuda de la Tía, volvió a subir a la pasarela. Aunque he de decir que viendo los torpes andares de la Tía debido a la cadera que tenía más salida que la otra, no era del todo obvio a cuál de las dos mujeres le costaba más andar. Enseguida oí el sonido de una de las puertas correderas del vestíbulo abriéndose y cerrándose, y la Tía estaba de vuelta.

-¿Tienes piojos, pequeña? -me preguntó Mamita.

-No -respondí yo.

-Tendrás que aprender a hablar con más corrección. Tía, rasúrale el cabello, si eres tan amable-La Tía llamo a una criada y le ordenó que trajera las tijeras-Bueno muchachita -me dijo Mamita-, ahora estás en Kioto. Tendrás que portarte bien o recibirás unos buenos azotes. Es la Abuela la que se encarga de darlos, así que lo lamentarás. Mi consejo es que trabajes mucho y nunca salgas de la okiya sin permiso. Haz lo que se te dice; no des mucha guerra, y dentro de dos o tres meses empezarás a aprender las artes necesarias para ser una geisha. No te he traído aquí para que seas una criada. Te echaré, si todo se queda en eso-.

Mamita dio una chupada a su pipa y clavó sus ojos en mí. No me atreví a moverme hasta que me dijo que lo hiciera. Me encontré preguntándome si mi hermana estaría también en aquel momento ante otra mujer cruel, en otra casa de esta horrorosa ciudad. Y de pronto me vino una imagen de mi pobre madre enferma incorporándose en el futón y mirando alrededor para ver si nos veía. No quería que Mamita me viera llorar, pero no pude evitar que los ojos se me llenaran de lágrimas. Se me emborronó la visión, el kimono amarillo de Mamita empezó a desvanecerse hasta que pareció que centelleaba. Entonces ella soltó una bocanada de humo y desapareció completamente.

**Comentarios de la autora:**

**Gracias niñas por su apoyo de verdad por las que se toman su tiempo para escribirme un review o para ponerme en follewer o favorite enserio gracias, también por todas esas chicas anónimas que leen esta historia espero que tengan un lindo día besos**


	5. Chapter 5

"_**Memorias de una Geisha"**_

_**Capítulo IV**_

_**Declaimer: Esta es historia no me pertenece es del grandioso escritor "ARTHUR GOLDEN" yo solo hice la adaptación con los personajes de Sailor Moon que tampoco me pertenecen son de la grandiosa Naoko Takeuchi aclaro antes que me demanden ja!**_

Si hubiera perdido los brazos y las piernas, en lugar de mi familia y mi hogar, no creo que me hubiera sentido peor de lo que me sentí durante los primeros días en aquel lugar extraño. Estaba convencida de que la vida no volvería a ser igual.

Sólo podía pensar en mi confusión y mi miseria; y un día tras otro me preguntaba cuándo volvería a ver a Lita. Me faltaban mi padre, mi madre e incluso la ropa que había llevado siempre. Sin embargo, después de una o dos semanas, lo que más me asombraba es que había logrado sobrevivir. Recuerdo un momento en que estaba en la cocina secando los cuencos del arroz, cuando de pronto me sentí tan perdida que tuve que parar lo que estaba haciendo y mirarme las manos durante un buen rato, pues no me cabía en la cabeza que aquella persona que estaba secando los cuencos fuera realmente yo.

Mamita me había dicho que si trabajaba mucho y me portaba bien empezaría mi aprendizaje en pocos meses. Como me informó Calabaza, el aprendizaje significaba ir a otra zona de Gion a tomar lecciones de música, de baile y de la ceremonia del té. Todas las chicas que se preparaban para ser geishas iban a la misma escuela. Estaba segura de que cuando me dejaran ir encontraría allí a Lita; así que hacia el final de la primera semana, decidí ser tan obediente como una vaca atada a una soga, en la esperanza de que Mamita me enviara lo antes posible a la escuela.

La mayoría de mis tareas eran muy sencillas. Recogía los futones por la mañana, limpiaba las habitaciones, barría el pasaje y otras cosas por el estilo. A veces me mandaban a la farmacia a comprar ungüento para los sabañones de la cocinera o a una tienda de la Avenida Shijo a buscar las galletas de arroz que tanto le gustaban a la Tía. Por suerte, las peores tareas, como limpiar los retretes, le correspondían a una de las sirvientas más mayores. Pero aunque trabajaba todo lo que podía, nunca me parecía causar la buena impresión que yo esperaba, porque cada día tenía más que hacer y me era imposible terminarlo todo; y la Abuela venía a complicar aún más las cosas.

Entre mis tareas, tal como me las había descrito la Tía, no se encontraba el cuidado de la Abuela. Pero cuando la Abuela me llamaba, yo no podía hacer que no la oía, porque era la más antigua de la okiya. Un día, por ejemplo, estaba a punto de subirle el té a Mamita, cuando la Abuela empezó a dar voces:

-¿Dónde está esa chica? ¡Que venga inmediatamente!-Tuve que dejar la bandeja de Mamita y apresurarme al cuarto donde estaba comiendo la Abuela.

-¿No te das cuenta de que esta habitación está demasiado caliente? -me dijo, después de que yo me hubiera postrado en una profunda reverencia-. Deberías haber entrado a abrir las ventanas.

-Lo siento, Abuela. No sabía que tuviera calor.-

-¿Es que no lo parece? -Estaba comiendo arroz, y se le habían quedado pegados unos granos en el labio inferior. Pensé que parecía más miserable que acalorada, pero me dirigí a la ventana y la abrí. En cuanto la abrí, entró una mosca que empezó a zumbar alrededor del plato. -Pero ¿tú estás bien de la cabeza? -me dijo alejando la mosca con los palillos-Las otras chicas no dejan entrar moscas cuando abren la ventana-

-discúlpeme… iré a buscar un matamoscas-me disculpe rápidamente

-¿Para qué? ¿Para matarme la mosca en el plato? ¡No, no lo harás! Lo que vas a hacer es quedarte aquí a mi lado mientras como y espantármela cada vez que se acerque-.

Así que tuve que quedarme allí mientras la Abuela terminaba de comer y me hablaba del gran actor de Kabuki, Ichimura Malinche XIV, que le había tomado la mano durante una fiesta a la luz de la luna, cuando ella tenía catorce años. Para cuando me dejó ir, el té de Mamita estaba tan frío que ni siquiera pude llevárselo. Y tanto ella como la cocinera se enfadaron conmigo.

La verdad era que a la Abuela no le gustaba estar sola. Incluso cuando tenía que ir al retrete, hacía que la Tía la esperara fuera, agarrándole las manos para ayudarle a mantenerse en cuclillas sin perder el equilibrio. El olor era tan espantoso que la pobre Tía casi se rompía el cuello en su intento de alejar las narices lo más posible. Yo no tenía ninguna tarea tan horrible como ésta, pero la Abuela solía llamarme para que le diera un masaje mientras ella se limpiaba las orejas con una cucharilla de plata; y la tarea de darle masaje era bastante peor de lo que uno se pueda imaginar. Casi me mareo la primera vez que se desabrochó el vestido y se descubrió los hombros, pues tenía la piel amarillenta y llena de rugosidades como un pollo crudo. El problema, como supe más tarde, era que en sus días de geisha había utilizado un tipo de maquillaje blanco que llamamos «arcilla de China», que está hecho con una base de plomo. Para empezar, la arcilla de China era venenosa, lo que probablemente explicaba en parte la locura de la Abuela. Pero además, de joven, la Abuela había acudido a menudo a las termas al norte de Kioto. No habría habido ningún mal en ello, si no fuera porque aquel maquillaje era muy difícil de quitar totalmente; y los restos se combinaban con algún componente químico presente en el agua, produciendo un tinte que terminó destrozándole la piel. La Abuela no era la única aquejada por este problema. Todavía durante los primeros años de la II Guerra Mundial, se veían por las calles de Gion ancianas con la piel del cuello amarilla y rugosa como la de un pollo.

Un día, cuando llevaba en la okiya unas tres semanas, subí mucho más tarde de lo normal a arreglar el cuarto de Galaxia. Galaxia me daba mucho miedo, aunque, en realidad, apenas la veía, porque estaba siempre ocupada. Me preocupaba lo que sucedería si me encontraba sola, así que siempre intentaba limpiar su habitación en cuanto ella se iba a sus lecciones de danza. Por desgracia, aquella mañana, la Abuela me había retenido con ella casi hasta el mediodía.

El cuarto de Galaxia era el más grande de la okiya; ocupaba más espacio que toda mi casa de Yoroido. No podía imaginarme por qué era mucho más grande que los del resto, hasta que una de las sirvientas me explicó que aunque entonces Galaxia era la única geisha que vivía en la okiya, en el pasado había habido hasta tres o cuatro; y todas dormían juntas en la misma habitación. Puede que Galaxia viviera ahora sola, pero ciertamente ensuciaba como cuatro.

Cuando subí a su cuarto aquel día, además de todas las revistas esparcidas aquí y allá y los cepillos tirados en las esteras junto a su pequeño tocador, encontré un corazón de manzana y una botella de whisky vacía debajo de la mesa. La ventana estaba abierta, y la brisa debía de haber tirado la percha en la que había colgado el kimono por la noche o tal vez la había tirado al irse a acostar ebria y no se había molestado en levantarla. Normalmente, la Tía lo tendría que haber recogido ya, pues ella era la encargada de la ropa, pero por una razón u otra no lo había hecho. Justo cuando estaba levantando la percha, se abrió la puerta de pronto, y cuando me volví y vi a Galaxia parada en el umbral.

-¡Ah, eres tú! -dijo-. Me había parecido oír una rata o algo así. Ya veo que has estado ordenándome el cuarto. ¿Eres tú la que coloca los tarros de maquillaje? ¿Por qué te empeñas en ordenarlos?- pregunto fastidiada

-Lo siento, señora -dije-. Los muevo sólo para limpiar el polvo por debajo-

-Pero si los tocas, empezarán a oler como tú -dijo-. Y entonces los hombres me dirán: «Galaxia-san, antes olías a jazmín ¿acaso usas un nuevo perfume? ¿Es pescado?». Estoy segura de que has entendido, ¿verdad? Pero para estar más segura vas a repetirlo. ¿Por qué no quiero que toques mis tarros de maquillaje?-

Me costó trabajo decirlo. Pero finalmente le contesté:

-Porque empezará a oler como yo-

-¡Muy bien! ¿Y qué dirán los hombres? -

-Dirán: «Galaxia-san, antes olías a jazmín ¿acaso usas un nuevo perfume? ¿Es pescado?».

-Hmm... hay algo en tu forma de decirlo que no acaba de gustarme. Pero vamos a dejarlo. No entiendo por qué oléis tan mal las chicas de los pueblos de la costa. Esa horrorosa hermana tuya estuvo aquí el otro día buscándote y su hedor era casi tan repugnante como el tuyo.

Hasta ese momento no había levantado la vista del suelo; pero al oír estas palabras, miré a Galaxia-san a la cara para ver si me estaba diciendo la verdad.

-Pareces sorprendida -dijo-. ¿No te había mencionado que había venido? Quería darte un recado y decirte dónde vivía. Probablemente quiere que vayas a buscarla para poder huir juntas.-

-Galaxia-san...-

-¿Quieres que te diga dónde está, verdad? Pues tendrás que ganártelo. Cuando piense cómo, te lo diré. Ahora vete-

No me atreví a desobedecerla, pero justo antes de salir de la habitación me detuve, pensando que, tal vez, podría convencerla.

-Galaxia-san, sé que no le gusto -dije-. Si fuera tan buena de decirme lo que quiero saber, le prometo no volver a molestarla-. Galaxia pareció muy complacida de oír esto y se dirigió a mí con cara de luminosa alegría. Sinceramente, nunca he visto una mujer más sorprendente. Los hombres por la calle se detenían a veces y se sacaban el cigarrillo de la boca para mirarla. Pensé que iba a venir a susurrarme algo al oído; pero después de quedarse un instante a mi lado, sonriendo, alargó la mano y me dio una bofetada.

-Te dije que salieras de mi habitación, ¿no? -me dijo.

Yo me quedé demasiado aturdida para saber cómo reaccionar. Pero debí de salir tambaleándome de la habitación, porque lo siguiente que recuerdo es que estaba desplomada en el suelo del repartidor, con la mano en la cara. Un momento después se abrió la puerta de Mamita.

-¡Galaxia! -gritó Mamita y se acercó a ayudarme a ponerme en pie-. ¿Qué le has hecho a Usagi?

-Estaba hablando de escaparse, Mamita. Pensé que sería mejor que la pegara por ti. Pensé que estarías demasiado ocupada para hacerlo tú misma- Mamita llamó a una doncella y le ordenó que trajera unas rodajitas de jengibre fresco, y luego me llevó a su habitación y me sentó en la mesa mientras ella terminaba una conversación telefónica. El único teléfono de la okiya para llamar fuera de Gion estaba en la pared de su cuarto, y nadie más tenía permiso para usarlo. Había dejado el auricular en un estantito al lado del aparato, y cuando volvió a agarrarlo, pareció estrujarlo de tal forma entre sus dedos regordetes que pensé que podría empezar a gotear en la estera.

-Perdona -dijo frente al auricular con su áspera voz-. Galaxia está otra vez repartiendo bofetadas entre las criadas-

Durante mis primeras semanas en la okiya desarrollé un afecto poco razonable por Mamita algo así como lo que debe sentir el pez por el pescador que le quita el anzuelo de la boca. Probablemente se debía a que sólo la veía unos minutos al día, cuando limpiaba su habitación. Siempre estaba allí, sentada en la mesa, por lo general con un libro de cuentas abierto ante ella y con los dedos corriendo a toda velocidad las bolas de marfil del ábaco. Puede que fuera ordenada para los libros de cuentas, pero en todo lo demás era incluso más desordenada que Galaxia. Cada vez que dejaba la pipa sobre la mesa, se escapaban cenizas y hebras de tabaco, y ella las dejaba donde caían. No quería que nadie tocara su futón ni le cambiara las sábanas, así que la habitación olía a sábanas sucias. Y los esteres de papel de las ventanas estaban muy sucios debido al humo de la pipa, lo que daba a la habitación un aspecto de lo más sombrío.

Mientras Mamita seguía hablando por teléfono, una de las criadas mayores entró con varias tiritas de jengibre fresco para que me las aplicara en la cara, donde me había abofeteado Galaxia. El ruido de la puerta al abrirse y cerrarse despertó al pequeño perro de Mamita, Taku, que era una criatura malhumorada, con una cara completamente achatada. Parecía que sólo le entretenían tres cosas en la vida: ladrar, roncar y morder a todo el que intentara acariciarlo. Cuando la doncella salió, Taku vino y se echó detrás de mí. Éste era uno de sus trucos; le gustaba ponerse donde podía tropezarme con él sin querer, y entonces se apresuraba a morderme. Empezaba a sentirme como un ratón atrapado en una puerta corredera, entre Taku y Mamita, cuando ésta colgó por fin el teléfono y vino a sentarse a la mesa. Me miró con sus ojos amarillentos

-Ahora escúchame, muchachita. Tal vez hayas oído mentir a Galaxia. Pero el hecho de que ella pueda hacerlo no significa que tú también puedas. Dime... ¿por qué te pegó?-

-Quería que saliera de la habitación, Mamita -contesté yo-. Lo siento mucho.- Mamita me lo hizo volver a decir con la pronunciación correcta de Kioto, lo que me resultaba muy difícil. Cuando por fin lo dije lo bastante bien para dejarla satisfecha, continuó:

-Me parece que no te das cuenta de cuál es tu trabajo aquí en la okiya. Aquí todos pensamos en una única cosa: en cómo podemos ayudar a Galaxia para que triunfe como geisha. Incluso la Abuela. Puede que la encuentres difícil, pero en realidad se pasa el día pensando de qué modo puede ayudar a Galaxia-Yo no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que estaba hablando Mamita. A decir verdad, no creo que hubiera logrado convencer ni al más tonto de que la Abuela pudiera ayudar a nadie. -Si alguien con la antigüedad de la Abuela se esfuerza todo el día para facilitarle el trabajo a Galaxia, piensa cuánto más tendrás que esforzarte tú-

-Sí, Mamita. Seguiré esforzándome-.

-No quiero volver a oír que enfadas a Galaxia. La otra chica se las apaña para no interponerse en su camino; así que tú también puedes hacerlo.

-Sí, Mamita... pero antes de retirarme, ¿puedo preguntarle algo? He estado pensando si sabrá alguien dónde está mi hermana. Es que esperaba poder mandarle recado-

Mamita tenía una boca muy rara; era demasiado grande para su cara y estaba casi siempre abierta; pero entonces hizo algo que no le había visto hacer todavía: apretar los dientes, como si quisiera que se los viera completamente. Era su forma de sonreír, aunque no me di cuenta de ello hasta que empezó a toser con esa tosecilla que era su forma de reírse.

-Pero ¿por qué iba yo a decirte semejante cosa? -dijo. Y después volvió a reírse, tosiendo unas cuantas veces más, y me indicó que saliera de la habitación con un gesto de la mano.

Cuando salí, la Tía me esperaba en el rellano para encomendarme una tarea. Me dio un cubo y me hizo subir por una escalera de mano y salir por una trampilla al tejado. Allí, sujeto con unos puntales de madera, había un depósito para recoger agua de lluvia. El agua corría por la fuerza de la gravedad y caía en el pequeño retrete del segundo piso, junto al cuarto de Mamita, pues por entonces no teníamos fontanería, ni siquiera en la cocina. Últimamente no había llovido mucho, y el retrete había empezado a oler mal. Lo que yo tenía que hacer era echar agua en el depósito, de modo que la Tía pudiera limpiar el retrete.

Al sol del mediodía, las tejas quemaban como sartenes ardiendo; mientras vaciaba el cubo se me vino a la memoria el agua fresca del estanque donde nos bañábamos en el pueblo. Hacía tan sólo unas semanas que había estado allí, pero entonces, subida al tejado de la okiya, me pareció que todo aquello estaba muy lejos. La Tía me gritó que antes de bajar quitara las malas hierbas que crecían entre las tejas. Contemplé la calima que se extendía sobre la ciudad y los cerros que nos rodeaban como los muros de una cárcel. En algún lugar, bajo alguno de aquellos tejados, estaría probablemente mi hermana, realizando tareas parecidas a las mías. Pensé en ella cuando volqué el tanque sin darme cuenta, y el agua se derramó y cayó a la calle.

Un mes después de mi llegada a la okiya, Mamita me dijo que había llegado el momento de empezar mi enseñanza. Al día siguiente iba a acompañar a Calabaza para que me presentara a las maestras. Luego Galaxia me llevaría a un lugar llamado el Registro, del que nunca había oído hablar, y más tarde vería cómo se pintaba y se ponía el kimono. Era una tradición de las okiyas que el día que una chica empezaba su enseñanza, observara cómo se arreglaba la geisha más antigua.

Cuando Calabaza se enteró de que al día siguiente tenía que llevarme a la escuela se puso muy nerviosa.

-Tendrás que estar preparada en cuanto te despiertes -me dijo-. Si llegamos tarde, más nos vale ahogarnos en el arroyo-

Había visto a Calabaza fregar la okiya todas las mañanas, tan temprano que todavía tenía los ojos pegados por el sueño; y cuando se iba siempre parecía a punto de llorar. En realidad, cuando oía pasar sus zapatos de madera frente a la ventana de la cocina, a veces me parecía que iba llorando. No se le daba bien la escuela, o mejor dicho, se le daba fatal. Había llegado a la okiya casi seis meses antes que yo, pero sólo había empezado a ir a la escuela una semana o así después de mi llegada. La mayoría de los días, cuando volvía para el almuerzo, se escondía directamente en las habitaciones de las criadas para que nadie viera lo triste que estaba.

A la mañana siguiente, me desperté más temprano de lo normal y me puse por primera vez el vestido azul y blanco que llevan las escolares. No era más que un traje de algodón sin forro con un estampado infantil de cuadros. Estoy segura de que no tenía un aspecto más elegante que un huésped en una posada cubierto con un batín camino del baño. Pero nunca había puesto sobre mi cuerpo nada tan sofisticado.

Calabaza me esperaba en el portal con una mirada preocupada. Estaba a punto de deslizar los pies dentro de los zapatos cuando la Abuela me llamó a su cuarto.

-¡No vayas! -dijo Calabaza en voz baja; y su cara se arrugó como cera derretida-. Volveré a llegar tarde. Vayámonos y hagamos como que no la hemos oído-.

Me hubiera gustado hacer lo que Calabaza proponía, pero la Abuela apareció en el umbral de su habitación, clavando sus ojos en mí desde el otro lado del vestíbulo. No me retuvo más de diez o quince minutos, pero para cuando volví, Calabaza tenía los ojos inundados de lágrimas. Cuando por fin emprendimos nuestro camino, empezó a andar tan rápido que yo apenas podía seguirla.

-Qué mala es esa vieja -dijo-. No dejes de poner la mano en un plato con sal después de darle el masaje en el cuello-.

-¿Y para qué? -

-Mi madre solía decirme que el Mal se extiende por el mundo a través del tacto. Y sé que es verdad porque mi madre se rozó con un demonio que pasó a su lado en la calle una mañana, y por eso se murió. Si no purificas tus manos, te volverás una mojama arrugada como la Abuela-.

Considerando que Calabaza y yo teníamos la misma edad y nos encontrábamos en las mismas extrañas circunstancias, estoy segura de que habríamos hablado frecuentemente si hubiéramos podido. Pero nuestras tareas nos mantenían tan ocupadas que apenas teníamos tiempo, ni siquiera para comer, lo que Calabaza hacía antes que yo porque era más antigua en la okiya. Yo sabía que Calabaza había llegado seis meses antes que yo, como ya he mencionado. Pero poco más sabía de ella. Así que le pregunté:

-¿Eres de Kioto, Calabaza? Por el acento lo pareces-

-Nací en Sapporo. Pero mi mamá murió cuando yo tenía cinco años, y mi padre me envió aquí a vivir con unos tíos. El año pasado mi tío se arruinó, y aquí me tienes.-

-¿Y por qué no te escapas y vuelves a Sapporo?-

-A mi padre le echaron un mal de ojo y murió el año pasado. No puedo escaparme. No tengo adonde ir.-

-Cuando encuentre a mi hermana -le dije-, podrás venirte con nosotras. Nos escaparemos juntas.-

Teniendo en cuenta lo mal que lo estaba pasando Calabaza en la escuela, esperaba que mi oferta la pusiera contenta. Pero no dijo nada. Habíamos llegado a la Avenida Shijo y la cruzamos en silencio. Ésta era la misma avenida que había estado tan llena de gente el día que el Señor Halcón nos había traído a Lita y a mí de la estación. Pero aquel día, como era tan temprano, sólo se veía un tranvía a lo lejos y unos cuantos ciclistas aquí y allá. Cuando llegamos al otro lado, tomamos una calle estrecha, y entonces Calabaza se detuvo por primera vez desde que habíamos salido de la okiya.

-Mi tío era un buen hombre -dijo-. Lo último que le oí decir antes de separarnos fue: «Unas chicas son listas y otras son tontas. Tú eres una chica bonita, pero de las tontas. No podrás desenvolverte sola en el mundo. Te voy a enviar a un sitio donde te dirán lo que tienes que hacer. Haz lo que te dicen, y siempre cuidarán de ti». Así que si tú te quieres ir, Usagi-chan, vete. Pero yo... yo he encontrado el sitio en el que voy a pasar mi vida. Trabajaré todo lo que pueda para que no me echen. Pero antes me tiro por un precipicio que perder la oportunidad de ser una geisha como Galaxia-san -Calabaza se interrumpió. Miraba algo detrás de mí, en el suelo-. ¡Oh, dios mío!, Usagi-chan -dijo-, ¿no te entra hambre?

Me volví y me encontré ante el portal de otra okiya. En un estante, al otro lado de las puertas, había un altar shinto en miniatura con una ofrenda consistente en un pastel de arroz. Me pregunté si sería aquello lo que había visto Calabaza, pero tenía la vista fija en el suelo. Unos cuantos helechos y un poco de musgo bordeaban el caminito de guijarros que conducía a las puertas interiores, pero no se veía nada más. Entonces di con ello. Fuera de las puertas, al borde de la acera, había tirada una brocheta en la que quedaba un trocito de calamar asado a la brasa. Por la noche pasaban carritos vendiéndolas. El olor dulzón de la salsa con la que los rociaban solía ser un tormento cotidiano, pues la mayoría de las comidas de las chicas como nosotras no constaban más que de arroz con algún encurtido y un cuenco de sopa al día y unas pequeñas porciones de pescado seco dos veces al mes. Pero ni así podía encontrar apetitoso aquel trozo de pescado tirado en el suelo. Dos moscas lo exploraban, tan tranquilas como si hubieran salido a dar un paseo por el parque.

Calabaza tenía pinta de engordar rápidamente si se le daba la oportunidad. A veces oía cómo le sonaban las tripas de hambre, y hacían tanto ruido como una puerta enorme al abrirse. Sin embargo, no creía que estuviese realmente planeando comerse el trozo de calamar, hasta que la vi mirar hacia un lado y el otro de la calle para asegurarse de que no venía nadie.

-Calabaza, por lo que más quieras -le dije-, si tienes hambre, llévate el pastel de arroz del altar. Las moscas ya se han apoderado del calamar.-

-Yo soy más grande que ellas -dijo-. Además, no estaría bien comerse el pastel de arroz. Es una lo mal, se agachó para tomar la brocheta.

Es cierto que yo me crié en un lugar en el que los niños probaban a comerse todo lo que se moviera. Y he de admitir que en una ocasión, cuando tenía cuatro o cinco años, me comí un grillo, pero sólo porque alguien me hizo una broma.

Pero ver a Calabaza con aquel trozo de calamar pinchado en un palito, rebozado con polvo de la calle y dos moscas pegadas... Lo sopló para espantarlas, pero las moscas se limitaron a moverse para mantener el equilibrio.

-Calabaza, no puedes comerte eso -le dije-. Es como si te pusieras a limpiar los adoquines con la lengua.-

-¿Y qué les pasa a los adoquines? -dijo. Y con ello no lo habría creído si no lo hubiera visto Calabaza se arrodilló, sacó la lengua y lamió el suelo lenta y minuciosamente. Me quedé con la boca abierta del susto. Cuando se puso en pie, parecía como si no se creyera lo que acababa de hacer. Pero se limpió la lengua con la palma de la mano, escupió unas cuantas veces y luego se puso entre los dientes el trozo de calamar y tiró para sacarlo de la brocheta.

Debía de ser un calamar bastante duro, porque Calabaza no dejó de masticarlo durante toda la cuesta que llevaba hasta el recinto de la escuela. Cuando entramos se me hizo un nudo en el estómago, porque el jardín me pareció inmenso. Arbustos de hoja perenne y pinos retorcidos rodeaban un estanque decorativo lleno de carpas. Atravesada en la parte más estrecha del estanque había una losa de mármol. Dos ancianas en kimono estaban en ella, con sus sombrillas lacadas abiertas para tapar el sol de madrugada. En cuanto a los edificios, de momento no entendí lo que veía, pero ahora sé que sólo una pequeña parte del recinto estaba dedicado a escuela. El gran edificio del fondo era en realidad el Teatro Kaburenjo, donde las geishas de Gion bailaban las Danzas de la Antigua Capital todas las primaveras.

Calabaza se apresuró a la entrada de una larga construcción de madera que yo tomé por las habitaciones de los criados, pero que resultó ser la escuela. En cuanto entré, percibí el peculiar olor a hojas de té tostadas que todavía hoy me encoge el estómago, como si volviera de nuevo a la escuela. Me quité los zapatos e intenté dejarlos en el primer casillero que vi vacío, pero Calabaza me detuvo; había una regla tácita sobre qué casillero debía usar cada cual. Calabaza estaba entre las chicas que llevaban menos tiempo en la escuela y tenía que trepar por los casilleros hasta arriba para dejar sus zapatos. Como aquella era mi primera mañana, yo todavía tenía menos antigüedad, así que tuve que utilizar el casillero de encima de ella.

-Ten mucho cuidado de no pisar los zapatos de las otras cuando trepes –me dijo Calabaza, aunque sólo había unos cuantos pares de zapatos-. Si los pisas y una de las chicas te ve, te regañarán hasta que te salgan ampollas en los oídos-.

El interior de la escuela me pareció tan viejo y polvoriento como una casa abandonada. Al fondo de un largo vestíbulo había un grupo de cinco o seis chicas. Sentí un sobresalto de alegría cuando las vi, porque pensé que una podría ser Lita; pero cuando se volvieron a mirarnos me llevé una desilusión. Todas llevaban el mismo peinado -el wareshinobu de las jóvenes aprendices de geisha y me pareció que sabían más de Gion de lo que Calabaza o yo llegaríamos a saber nunca.

A mitad de camino del vestíbulo entramos en una espaciosa aula amueblada en el estilo tradicional japonés. A lo largo de la pared había un gran tablón con unos ganchos de los que colgaban unas plaquitas de madera; en cada plaquita había escrito un nombre, con unos gruesos trazos negros. Yo apenas leía y escribía; en Yoroido había ido a la escuela por las mañanas, y desde que llegué a Kioto, la Tía me había dado una hora de clase todas las tardes, pero no podía leer la mayoría de los nombres. Calabaza se acercó al tablón y tomando de una caja que había sobre la estera una placa que tenía su propio nombre, la colgó en el primer gancho libre. El tablón clavado en la pared era una especie de hoja de firmas.

Después de esto, fuimos por otras aulas a firmar del mismo modo para el resto de las clases de Calabaza. Iba a tener cuatro clases aquella mañana -shamisen, danza, ceremonia del té y un tipo de canto que nosotras llamamos nagauta.

Calabaza estaba tan preocupada por ser la última en todas las clases que, cuando salíamos de nuevo para ir a desayunar a la okiya, empezó a retorcer el shas de su vestido, muy nerviosa. Pero justo en el momento en que nos estábamos calzando, otra chica de nuestra edad atravesaba el jardín corriendo a todo correr, con todo el pelo alborotado. Después de verla, Calabaza pareció calmarse un poco.

Nos tomamos el cuenco de sopa y volvimos a la escuela lo más rápido que pudimos, para que a Calabaza le diera tiempo de montar su shamisen, arrodillada al fondo de la clase. Quien no haya visto nunca un shamisen puede pensar que es un instrumento muy raro. Algunos lo llaman laúd japonés, pero en realidad es mucho más pequeño que una guitarra y tiene un fino mástil de madera con tres grandes clavijas en el extremo. La caja de madera es muy pequeña y lleva una piel de gato muy tensa por encima, como si fuera un tambor. Todo el instrumento se puede desmontar y guardar en una bolsa o en una caja, que es como se transporta. En cualquier caso, Calabaza montó su shamisen y, sacando la lengua, empezó a afinarlo; pero tenía un oído pésimo, y las notas subían y bajaban como una barca entre las olas, sin llegar a quedarse donde debían. La clase no tardó en llenarse con otras niñas, todas con el shamisen en la mano, que se colocaron ordenadamente espaciadas, como una caja de bombones. Yo no quitaba la vista de la puerta, esperando que entrara Lita; pero no sucedió así.

Un momento después entró la profesora. Era una mujer de edad, pequeñita y con voz de pito. Se llamaba Profesora Mizumi, y así nos dirigíamos a ella. Pero el nombre Mizumi suena muy parecido a nezumi, que en japonés significa ratón; así que a sus espaldas la llamábamos Señorita Ratón.

La Señorita Ratón se arrodilló en un cojín mirando a la clase y no hizo esfuerzo alguno por parecer simpática. Cuando las alumnas le dieron los buenos días al tiempo que todas al unísono le hacían una reverencia, ella se limitó a mirarlas fijamente sin decir palabra. Finalmente, miró al tablón de la pared y dijo en voz alta el nombre de la primera alumna.

Esta parecía una chica muy segura de sí misma. Avanzó como deslizándose hasta el frente, hizo una reverencia a la profesora y empezó a tocar. Pasados uno o dos minutos, la Señorita Ratón le mandó parar y le espetó toda suerte de cosas desagradables sobre su forma de tocar; luego cerró el abanico de un golpe y lo agitó en el aire en dirección a la chica indicándole que se retirara. La chica le dio las gracias, hizo otra reverencia y volvió a su sitio. Y la Señorita Ratón llamó a la siguiente.

Esto se prolongó durante más de una hora, hasta que oí llamar a Calabaza. Me di cuenta de que estaba muy nerviosa, y, en realidad, cuando empezó a tocar, no dio una a derechas. Primero la Señorita Ratón la hizo detenerse y le quitó el instrumento para volver a afinarlo ella. Entonces Calabaza volvió a intentarlo, pero el resto de las chicas empezaron a mirarse unas a otras, porque ninguna era capaz de distinguir qué pieza estaba tocando. La Señorita Ratón dio un fuerte golpe en la mesa y les dijo que miraran al frente; luego utilizó el abanico cerrado para marcarle el ritmo a Calabaza. Pero esto tampoco pareció ayudarle, de modo que finalmente la Señorita Ratón se puso a corregirle la forma de agarrar la púa.

Casi le rompe los dedos, o eso me pareció a mí, intentando que la agarrara correctamente. Pero acabó por desistir también de esto y ya harta, dejó caer la púa sobre la estera. Calabaza la recogió y regresó a su sitio con lágrimas en los ojos.

Entonces supe por qué se preocupaba tanto Calabaza de no ser la última. Pues la chica de pelo alborotado, que entró corriendo en la escuela cuando nosotras nos íbamos a desayunar, avanzó ahora hasta el frente e hizo una reverencia.

-No malgastes tú tiempo intentando ser educada conmigo -le dijo la Señorita Ratón con su voz chirriante-. Si no te hubieras quedado dormida esta mañana, habrías llegado a tiempo de aprender algo-La chica pidió perdón y empezó a tocar, pero la profesora no le prestó atención. Y se limitó a decir:

-Si te quedas dormida por la mañana, ¿cómo vas a esperar que te enseñe nada? Primero tendrás que tomarte la molestia de llegar a tiempo, como el resto de las chicas. Vuelve a tu sitio. No me voy a preocupar por ti-

La profesora dio la lección por terminada, y Calabaza me condujo al frente del aula, donde hicimos una reverencia a la Señorita Ratón.

-Le ruego me permita presentarle a Usagi, profesora -dijo Calabaza-, y le suplico que sea indulgente con ella, pues es una chica con muy poco talento.

Calabaza no pretendía insultarme; sencillamente ésa era la forma en que se hablaba antes, cuando uno quería ser educado. Mi madre lo habría dicho igual. La Señorita Ratón se quedó un buen rato callada, mirándome, y luego me dijo:

-Pareces una chica lista. Basta con mirarte. Tal vez puedas ayudar a tu hermana mayor con sus lecciones-Se refería, claro está, a Calabaza.

-Pon tu nombre en el tablón lo más temprano que puedas todas las mañanas - me dijo-. Guarda silencio en las clases. No tolero que se diga una palabra. Y has de mirar siempre al frente. Si haces todas estas cosas, te enseñaré lo mejor que pueda-Y tras esto, nos dijo que nos retiráramos.

En los pasillos, entre una clase y otra, mantenía los ojos bien abiertos buscando a Lita, pero no la encontré. Empecé a preocuparme de que tal vez no volvería a verla, y me puse tan triste que una de las profesoras, justo antes de empezar su clase, mandó callar a todo el mundo y me dijo:

-¡Eh, tú!, ¿qué te pasa?-

-¡Oh, nada, nada, profesora! Sólo que me he mordido el labio sin darme cuenta -le contesté yo. Y para demostrarlo, y en beneficio de las chicas que me observaban, me di tal mordisco que me hice sangre.

Fue un alivio para mí comprobar que el resto de las clases de Calabaza no eran tan penosas de ver como la primera. En la clase de danza, por ejemplo, las alumnas practicaban los pasos al unísono, con lo que no sobresalía ninguna. Calabaza no era la que peor lo hacía en absoluto, e incluso se movía con cierta gracia. La clase de canto, ya casi a última hora de la mañana, resultó más difícil dado su mal oído; pero aquí también todas las alumnas practicaban juntas, y

Calabaza podía ocultar sus faltas, abriendo la boca mucho, como si cantara, pero sin hacerlo o haciéndolo muy bajito. Al final de cada clase me presentó a la profesora. Una de ellas me preguntó:

-¿Vives en la misma okiya que Calabaza?-

-Sí, profesora -contesté-, la okiya Nitta -pues Nitta era el apellido de la Abuela, Mamita y la Tía.

-Eso significa que vives con Galaxia-san-

-Sí, profesora. Galaxia-san es la única geisha de nuestra okiya en estos momentos-

-Haré todo lo posible por enseñarte a cantar -dijo-, ¡ siempre que logres sobrevivir, claro!-Y luego se echó a reír como si hubiera contando un buen chiste y nos dijo que nos fuéramos, en lo que salíamos me preguntaba ¿qué es lo que la profesora habrá querido decir?…..

**Comentarios de la Autora:**

**N**iñas agradezco de verdad su apoyo gracias a todas las chicas que dejan Review y a las lectoras anónimas me animas a seguir escribiendo cuídense chicas las quiero besos


	6. Chapter 6

"_Memorias de una Geisha"_

_**Capitulo V**_

_**Declaimer: Esta es historia no me pertenece es del grandioso escritor "ARTHUR GOLDEN" yo solo hice la adaptación con los personajes de Sailor Moon que tampoco me pertenecen son de la grandiosa Naoko Takeuchi aclaro antes que me demanden ja!**_

Aquella misma tarde Galaxia me llevó al Registro de Gion. Yo esperaba algo inmenso, pero resultó que no consistía más que en unas cuantas habitaciones con tatamis oscuros, situadas en el segundo piso del edificio de la escuela, y llenas de mesas y libros de contabilidad y con un olor terrible a tabaco. Un oficinista levantó la vista de la mesa para mirarnos a través de una cortina de humo, y nos indicó con la cabeza que pasáramos a la habitación que había a su espalda. Allí, en una mesa llena de papeles, estaba el hombre más grande que yo había visto en mi vida. Entonces todavía no lo sabía, pero aquel hombre había sido un luchador de sumo; y realmente, si hubiera salido y se hubiera dejado caer con todo su peso contra uno de los lados del edificio, todas aquellas mesas se hubieran caído de la tarima de tatami al suelo. No había sido un luchador lo bastante bueno para tener un nombre al jubilarse, como lo hacen algunos; pero le gustaba que le siguieran llamando por el nombre que utilizaba en sus días de luchador, que era Awajiumi. A algunas geishas les hacía gracia llamarle por el diminutivo Awaji.

No bien entramos, Galaxia desplegó todo su encanto. Era la primera vez que la veía hacerlo. Le llamó: «Awaji-san». Pero por su forma de pronunciarlo, no me habría sorprendido que se hubiera quedado sin aliento a media palabra, porque sonó así: «Awaajii-saaannnnnn».

Parecía que lo estaba regañando. El dejó la pluma sobre la mesa al oír la voz de Galaxia y sus dos inmensas mejillas se movieron hasta las orejas, lo cual era su forma de sonreír.

-Mmm... Galaxia-san -dijo-, ¡no sé qué voy a hacer como sigas poniéndote más guapa!-Cuando hablaba sonaba como un grave susurro, porque muchos luchadores de sumo se destrozan las cuerdas bucales, al aplastarse el cuello como lo hacen.

Podía tener el tamaño de un hipopótamo, pero Awajiumi era muy elegante en el vestir. Llevaba un kimono con pantalones de raya fina. Su trabajo consistía en garantizar que todo el dinero que pasaba por Gion iba adonde se suponía que debía de ir; y un chorrito de ese río de dinero desembocaba directamente en su bolsillo. Esto no quiere decir que estuviera robando, sino que era simplemente como funcionaba el sistema. Dado que Awajiumi tenía un trabajo tan importante, a todas las geishas les interesaba tenerlo contento. Por eso tenía fama de pasar más tiempo sin sus elegantes ropas encima que con ellas.

Charlaron durante un buen rato y finalmente Galaxia le dijo que había ido a registrarme para la escuela. Awajiumi todavía no me había mirado realmente, pero entonces volvió su enorme cabeza. Un momento después, se levantó y subió uno de los estores de papel para que entrara más luz. -¡Pero bueno! Creí que mi vista me engañaba -dijo-. Deberías haberme dicho antes que venías con una niña tan bonita. ¡Qué ojazos! Son del color de los espejos-

-¿De los espejos? -dijo Galaxia-. Los espejos no tienen color Awaji-san-

-Claro que lo tienen. Son grises. Cuando tú te miras al espejo, sólo te ves a ti; pero yo sé reconocer un lindo color cuando lo veo-

-¿Ah, sí? Pues a mí no me parece tan lindo. Una vez vi a un ahogado que habían sacado del río, y tenía la lengua exactamente del mismo color que los ojos de ésta-.

-Tal vez eres demasiado bonita para ver la belleza en otra parte -dijo Awajiumi, abriendo un libro de cuentas y tomando la pluma-. Pero vamos a registrar a la muchacha. Vamos a ver... Usagi, ¿no? Dime tu nombre completo, Usagi y tu lugar de nacimiento.-En cuanto oí estas palabras, me imaginé a Lita mirando a Awajiumi, confusa y asustada. Probablemente había estado en esta misma habitación en un momento u otro; si yo tenía que registrarme, ella también tendría que haberlo hecho.

-Mi apellido es Tsukino -dije-. Nací en Yoroido. Tal vez ya haya oído alguna vez el nombre de este pueblo, por mi hermana mayor, Lita-Creí que Galaxia se pondría furiosa conmigo; pero para mi sorpresa, hasta pareció encantarle mi respuesta.

-Si es mayor que tú, ya tendría que estar registrada -dijo Awajiumi-. Pero no me suena. No creo que esté en Gion.-

Entonces cobró sentido la sonrisa de Galaxia; sabía de antemano lo que iba a decir Awajiumi. Si tenía alguna duda acerca de si había hablado realmente con mi hermana, como ella afirmaba, dejé de tenerla. Había en Kioto otros barrios de geishas, pero no los conocía. Lita debía de estar en alguno de ellos, y yo estaba decidida a encontrarla.

Cuando volví a la okiya, la Tía me esperaba para llevarme a los baños que había un poco más abajo en nuestra misma calle. Ya había estado allí, pero con las criadas mayores, que normalmente me daban una toallita y un trozo de jabón y luego se agachaban en el suelo de azulejos a lavarse ellas, mientras yo hacía lo mismo. La Tía fue mucho más amable, y se arrodilló a mi lado para frotarme bien la espalda. Me sorprendió que no tenía pudor alguno, y dejaba que le colgaran los pechos como si fueran dos botellas. Incluso me dio varias veces con uno sin querer.

Después de esto volvimos a la okiya y me vistió con el primer kimono de seda que he llevado en mi vida; era un kimono azul fuerte con un estampado de hojas de hierba alrededor del bajo y flores amarillas en las mangas y el cuerpo. Luego me condujo al cuarto de Galaxia. Antes de entrar me advirtió que no distrajera a Galaxia bajo ningún concepto ni hiciera nada que pudiera enfadarla. Entonces no entendí por qué me decía todo aquello, pero ahora sé perfectamente bien por qué le preocupaba tanto. Pues cuando una geisha se despierta por la mañana es una mujer como cualquier otra. Puede que tenga el cutis grasiento tras las horas de sueño y que le huela mal el aliento. Cierto es que puede llevar un peinado asombroso, pero en cualquier otro respecto es una mujer como todas y no es una geisha. Sólo cuando se sienta ante el tocador para maquillarse se convierte en geisha y no me refiero a que esto suceda cuando empieza a parecerse físicamente a una geisha, sino a cuando empieza a pensar como una geisha.

En la habitación, me dijeron que me sentara como a un brazo de distancia de Galaxia, justo detrás de ella, en donde pudiera verle la cara reflejada en el pequeño espejo de su tocador. Estaba de rodillas sobre un cojín y llevaba una bata de algodón sobre los hombros; tenía en la mano como media docena de brochas y pinceles de maquillaje de varias formas y tamaños.

Algunos eran tan anchos como abanicos, mientras que otros eran estrechos como palillos, sólo con una punta de suave pelo en el extremo. Por fin se volvió y me los enseñó.

-Estos son mis pinceles -dijo-. ¿Y te acuerdas de esto? -sacó del cajón del tocador un tarro con maquillaje blanco y lo agitó en el aire para que yo lo viera-Éste es el maquillaje que te dije que no tocaras-

-Y no lo he tocado -dije. Olisqueó el tarro cerrado varias veces

-No, creo que no lo has tocado -dejó el maquillaje en el tocador y agarró tres barras de pigmento, que me alargó en la palma de la mano para que las viera. -Estas sirven para las sombras. Puedes mirarlas.-Tomé una de las barras. Tenía el tamaño del dedo de un bebé, pero era dura y lisa como una piedra, de modo que no dejó restos de color en mi piel. Un extremo estaba envuelto en delicado papel de plata, que estaba despellejado de tanto uso.

Galaxia guardó las barras de pigmento y sacó algo que a mí me pareció una ramita quemada en un extremo.

-Este es un bonito trozo de madera de paulonia -dijo-y sirve para pintarme las cejas. Y esto es cera -desenvolvió dos barras de cera a medio usar y me las mostró. -Dime, ¿por qué crees tú que te estoy enseñando todas estas cosas?-

-Para que aprenda cómo se pone el maquillaje -respondí.

-¡Cielo santo! ¡Qué va! Te los he enseñado para que veas que no hay magia alguna en ello. ¡Lo siento por ti! Porque significa que el maquillaje solo no bastará para cambiar a la pobre Usagi en algo hermoso- se volvió de cara al espejo y empezó a canturrear mientras abría un frasco que contenía una crema color amarillo pálido. Se crea o no se crea, esa crema estaba hecha con excrementos de ruiseñor. Muchas geishas la empleaban antiguamente como crema facial, porque se creía que era muy buena para la piel; pero era tan cara que Galaxia sólo se ponía unas gotitas en el contorno de los ojos y de la boca. Luego cortó un pedacito de cera y tras de ablandarla entre los dedos, se la extendió por la cara, el cuello y el escote. Le llevó un rato limpiarse las manos con un paño, y después humedeció una de las brochas de maquillaje planas en un platillo con agua y la introdujo en el tarro de maquillaje, revolviéndolo hasta conseguir una pasta blanca como de tiza. Con ella se pintó la cara y el cuello, pero se dejó sin pintar los ojos y la zona de la boca y la nariz.

Galaxia parecía una de esas máscaras que hacen los niños, recortando agujeros en un papel. Pero enseguida humedeció unos pinceles más finos y los empleó para rellenar las zonas recortadas. Tras lo cual pasó a parecer que se había caído de bruces en un cubo de harina, pues toda su cara tenía un blanco espantoso. Parecía el demonio que realmente era, pero aun así, me moría de envidia y de pena al verla. Pues sabía que en una hora más o menos, muchos hombres estarían mirando asombrados aquella cara; y yo seguiría allí en la okiya, sudorosa y vulgar.

Acto seguido humedeció las barras de pigmento y las utilizó para aplicarse coloretes en las mejillas. Durante mi primer mes en la okiya, había visto a Galaxia maquillada muchas veces; la miraba de reojo siempre que podía sin parecer maleducada. Me había dado cuenta de que empleaba diferentes tintes para sus mejillas, dependiendo de los colores de su kimono. No había nada raro en ello; pero lo que no supe hasta muchos años después es que Galaxia siempre elegía un tono mucho más rojo que el que hubiera elegido el resto. No sé por qué lo hacía, como no fuera que quisiera evocar la sangre. Pero Galaxia no era tonta; sabía cómo realzar la belleza de sus rasgos.

Cuando terminó de ponerse el colorete, seguía sin cejas ni labios. Pero, por el momento, dejó su cara como una extraña máscara blanca y le pidió a la Tía que le pintara la nuca. Aquí es necesario decir algo con respecto al cuello en Japón, por si no se sabe. Por regla general, los hombres japoneses sienten por el cuello y la nuca de las mujeres lo mismo que sienten los occidentales por la piernas femeninas. Por eso las geishas llevan el kimono muy caído por detrás, de modo que se les puedan ver incluso las primeras vértebras. Supongo que es algo parecido a una francesa en minifalda. La Tía pintó en la nuca de Galaxia un dibujo que se llamaba sanbonashi, que significa «tres piernas». Es una imagen muy impresionante, pues da la impresión que estás viendo la piel del cuello a través de unos pequeños agujeros practicados en una valla blanca. Pasaron muchos años antes de que yo pudiera entender el efecto erótico que tiene esto en los hombres; pero en cierto modo, es similar al de una mujer con la cara medio oculta detrás de sus dedos. En realidad, las geishas se dejan un pequeño margen de piel sin cubrir siguiendo la línea del pelo, lo que hace que el maquillaje parezca aún más artificial, algo parecido a las máscaras del teatro Noh. Cuando un hombre se sienta a su lado y ve el maquillaje como una máscara se hace mucho más consciente de la piel que hay debajo.

Mientras limpiaba las brochas, Galaxia miró repetidamente a mi imagen reflejada en el espejo.

-Ya sé lo que estás pensando. Estás pensando que nunca serás así de guapa… bueno, pues esa es la pura verdad.-

-Deberías saber -dijo la Tía- que muchas personas encuentran a Usagi muy linda-.

-A algunas personas les gusta el olor a pescado podrido -contestó Galaxia y con esto, nos ordenó que saliéramos de la habitación para que pudiera ponerse la enagua que se lleva bajo el kimono.

La Tía y yo salimos de la habitación al rellano, donde el Señor Halcón esperaba junto al espejo, con el mismo aspecto que tenía el día que nos había sacado a Lita y a mí del hogar de nuestros padres. Como supe ya en la primera semana de mi estancia en la okiya, su verdadera ocupación no era llevarse a las niñas de sus casas; era un «vestidor», lo que quiere decir que venía todos los días a la okiya a ayudar a Galaxia a ponerse sus elaborados kimonos.

El atuendo que Galaxia llevaría esa noche estaba colgado de una percha al lado del espejo. La Tía no paró de alisarlo hasta que Galaxia salió vestida con una enagua que tenía un lindo color marrón claro con un estampado de hojas amarillo oscuro. De todo lo que sucedió a continuación, apenas entendí nada, pues el ritual de vestirse el kimono es confuso para quienes no están acostumbrados. Pero si se explica, queda perfectamente clara la manera de llevarlo.

Para empezar, hay que tener en cuenta que un ama de casa y una geisha llevan el kimono de forma muy distinta. Cuando un ama de casa se pone el kimono, emplea todo tipo de almohadillas para que no se le frunza en la cintura, con el resultado de que termina teniendo una forma totalmente cilíndrica, como una columna de un templo. Pero las geishas visten el kimono con tanta frecuencia que no necesitan ponerse almohadillas, y nunca tienen problemas con el fruncido.

Tanto el ama de casa como la geisha empezarán por quitarse la bata de maquillarse y ponerse una banda de seda alrededor de las caderas desnudas; esta banda recibe el nombre de koshimaki, que quiere decir «envoltorio de las caderas». Encima de ésta se ponen un corpino sin mangas que se ata en la cintura, y luego las almohadillas, que tienen cintas para sujetarlas en su sitio. En el caso de Galaxia, con sus estrechas caderas y esbelta figura y su experiencia en vestirse kimonos, no era necesario ningún almohadillado.

Hasta este momento, todo lo que la mujer se ha puesto encima quedará oculto a la vista cuando esté completamente vestida. Pero la siguiente prenda, la enagua, no es en realidad una prenda de ropa interior. Cuando una geisha danza o incluso, a veces, simplemente andando por la calle, puede que se suba el bajo del kimono con la mano izquierda para que no le moleste al bailar o al andar. De este modo expone la enagua hasta la altura de las rodillas; por eso el estampado y el tejido de la enagua tienen que hacer juego con los del kimono. Y, de hecho, el cuello de la enagua también se ve, como el de la camisa de un hombre vestido con traje.

Una de las tareas de la Tía en la okiya era coser un cuello limpio cada día en la enagua que pensaba ponerse Galaxia, y luego quitarlo a la mañana siguiente para lavarlo. Los cuellos de las aprendizas de geisha son rojos; pero, claro está, Galaxia no era una aprendiza; su cuello era blanco.

Cuando Galaxia salió de la habitación, llevaba puestas todas las prendas que acabo de describir, aunque sólo se le podía ver la enagua, ceñida con una cinta en la cintura. También llevaba unos calcetines blancos, que llamamos tabi y que se abotonan a un lado y quedan totalmente pegados al pie. En este momento estaba preparada para que el Señor Halcón empezara a vestirla. Viéndolo trabajar cualquiera entendería inmediatamente por qué era necesaria su ayuda. Los kimonos siempre tienen el mismo largo, independientemente de quien lo lleve, de modo que, salvo en el caso de las mujeres excepcionalmente altas, la tela que sobra ha de ir plegada bajo el fajín. Cuando el Señor Halcón doblaba la tela del kimono en la cintura y le ataba luego un cordón para sujetarla, no se hacía un solo frunce. O si aparecía alguno, estiraba un poquito por aquí y un poquito por allá hasta que quedaba totalmente liso. Cuando había acabado, el kimono se ajustaba hermosamente al contorno del cuerpo.

La principal tarea del Señor ojo de Halcón como vestidor era atar el obi, lo cual no era tan fácil como suena. Un obi del tipo de los que llevaba Galaxia tiene dos veces la altura de un hombre y es casi tan ancho como la espalda de una mujer.

Enrollado en la cintura, cubre toda la zona comprendida entre el esternón y la parte inferior del ombligo. La mayoría de la gente que no entiende de kimonos piensan que el obi va sencillamente atado atrás, como si fuera un lazo; pero nada podría estar más lejos de la realidad. Una media docena de cintas y broches son necesarios para mantenerlo en su lugar, y asimismo se precisan algunas almohadillas para darle forma al nudo. Al Señor Halcón le llevaba varios minutos atar el obi de Galaxia, pero lo dejaba sin una arruga, pese a que la tela solía ser muy pesada y gruesa.

Aquel día entendí muy poco de lo que vi; pero lo que me pareció fue que el Señor Halcón ataba cintas y remetía telas a una velocidad de vértigo, mientras que Galaxia no hacía más que estirar los brazos y mirarse al espejo. Me dio mucha envidia contemplarla. Su kimono era un brocado de tonos marrones y dorados. Por debajo de la cintura, unos renos, con el bello colorido del otoño, se acariciaban uno al otro con el hocico; tras ellos, dorados y ocres en un estampado que representaba la caída de la hoja en el bosque. El obi era color ciruela, entretejido de plata. Por entonces no lo sabía, pero su atuendo costaba posiblemente más de lo que ganaban un policía o un tendero en todo un año. Sin embargo, viendo a Galaxia volverse para echar un último repaso a su aspecto en el espejo, cualquiera habría pensado que no había dinero en el mundo que pudiera hacer a una mujer tan glamorosa como ella.

Sólo quedaban los últimos toques del maquillaje y los adornos del cabello. La Tía y yo seguimos a Galaxia de vuelta a su habitación, donde volvió a arrodillarse ante el tocador y sacó una cajita de laca que contenía rojo de labios.

Empleó un pincel muy fino para pintárselos. La moda del momento era dejarse sin pintar el labio superior, lo que hacía que el inferior pareciera más grueso. El maquillaje blanco produce todo tipo de extrañas ilusiones ópticas; si una geisha se pintara toda la superficie de sus labios, terminaría con una boca que más que boca parecería dos grandes rodajas de atún. De modo que la mayoría de las geishas prefieren algo más parecido a un pucherito, como un capullo de violeta.

A no ser que tengan los labios con esa forma -y muy pocas los tienen las geishas casi siempre se pintarán una boca más redonda de lo que la tienen en realidad. Pero, como decía, la moda de entonces era pintarse sólo el labio inferior y eso fue lo que hizo Galaxia.

Tras esto, Galaxia tomó la ramita de paulonia que me había enseñado antes y la encendió con una cerilla. La dejó arder unos segundos y luego la sopló, la enfrió con los dedos y volvió al espejo para pintarse las cejas con este carboncillo. Tenía un bonito tono de gris. Luego se acercó a un armario y eligió algunos adornos para el cabello: uno de concha de tortuga y un extraño racimo de perlas sujeto al final de un largo alfiler. Después de ponérselos, se echó unas gotas de perfume en la carne desnuda de la nuca, y ocultó el frasquito plano de madera que lo contenía debajo del obi, por si volvía a necesitarlo. También ocultó bajo el obi un abanico, y un pañuelo dentro de la manga derecha. Y tras ello se volvió a mirarme. Tenía la misma leve sonrisa de antes, e incluso la Tía dejó escapar un suspiro al ver cuán extraordinario era su aspecto….


	7. Chapter 7

"_**Memorias de una Geisha"**_

_**Capítulo VI**_

_**Declaimer: Esta es historia no me pertenece es del grandioso escritor "ARTHUR GOLDEN" yo solo hice la adaptación con los personajes de Sailor Moon que tampoco me pertenecen son de la grandiosa Naoko Takeuchi aclaro antes que me demanden ja!**_

Al margen de lo que pensara de Galaxia cada una de nosotras, la realidad es que era la emperatriz de nuestra okiya, ya que ganaba el dinero del que vivíamos todas las demás. Y siendo como era una emperatriz, no le habría agradado volver de madrugada y encontrarse la casa a oscuras y a todos los criados dormidos. Es decir, cuando volvía a casa demasiado borracha para desabrocharse los calcetines, alguien tenía que hacérselo; y si tenía hambre, no se iba a preparar ella algo en la cocina como un umeboshi ochazuke, que era lo que más le gustaba comer fuera de horas: sobras de arroz con ciruelas agrias en salmuera, mojado todo ello en té caliente. En realidad, a este respecto, nuestra okiya era totalmente normal. La tarea de esperar despierta a que volviera la geisha para recibirla siempre recaía en el más nuevo de los «capullos», que era como se llamaba a las niñas que estaban aprendiendo para geishas. Y desde el momento en que empecé a ir a la escuela, yo era el capullo más joven de la okiya.

Mucho antes de la medianoche, Calabaza y las dos criadas mayores estaban ya profundamente dormidas en sus futones extendidos en el suelo del vestíbulo, como a un metro de mí, mientras que yo tenía que seguir arrodillada, luchando contra el sueño, a veces hasta tan tarde como las dos de la madrugada. El cuarto de la Abuela estaba al lado, y ella dormía con la luz encendida y la puerta entreabierta. El haz de luz que iluminaba mi futón vacío me recordó un día, no mucho antes de que a Lita y a mí nos llevaran del pueblo, en que me asomé a la puerta de la habitación trasera de la casa para ver a mi madre dormida. Mi padre había colgado unas redes de pescar delante de las ventanas, para oscurecer un poco la habitación, pero estaba tan lúgubre que decidí abrir una; y al hacerlo un rayo de luz cayó sobre el futón de mi madre iluminando una de sus manos, pálida y huesuda. Viendo la luz amarilla del cuarto de la Abuela sobre mi futón, me preguntaba si mi madre estaría todavía viva. Nos parecíamos tanto que estaba segura de que si hubiera muerto lo habría sabido; pero, claro está, no tenía forma de confirmarlo.

Una noche de otoño, por la época en que empieza a refrescar, me había adormilado arrimada a un poste, cuando oí que abrían la puerta de la calle. Galaxia se enfadaría mucho si me encontrara dormida, así que hice todo lo posible por parecer bien despierta. Pero cuando se abrió la puerta interior, me sorprendió ver a un hombre, vestido con la típica ropa de trabajo una chaqueta muy floja, abrochada a la altura de las caderas, y pantalones de campesino, aunque no parecía ni un obrero ni un campesino. Iba peinado a la última, con aceite y todo el cabello hacia atrás, y llevaba una barbita recortada, que le daba aspecto de intelectual. Se inclinó para ponerse a mi altura, me agarró por la cabeza y me miró fijamente a los ojos.

-¡Pero qué bonita eres! -me dijo en voz baja-. ¿Cómo te llamas?-

No me cabía la menor duda de que debía de ser un operario de algún tipo, aunque no podía explicarme por qué venía a tales horas. Me daba miedo contestarle, pero logré decirle mi nombre, y entonces él se humedeció un dedo en la lengua y me tocó en la mejilla, para quitarme una pestaña, al parecer.

-¿Está Setsuna-san todavía aquí?-

Setsuna era una joven que venía todos los días desde media tarde hasta bien entrada la noche. Por aquel tiempo, las okiyas y las casas de té de Gion estaban comunicadas por un sistema de teléfono privado, y durante esas horas Setsuna era casi la más ocupada de la okiya contestando a las llamadas y registrando los compromisos de Galaxia, a veces para banquetes o fiestas con seis meses o un año de adelanto. Por lo general, la agenda de Galaxia no se completaba hasta la mañana anterior, y durante la tarde y la noche seguía habiendo llamadas de clientes que querían que se pasara por una u otra casa de té si todavía le quedaba tiempo. Pero aquella noche el teléfono no había sonado mucho, y pensé que probablemente Setsuna también se había quedado dormida, como yo. El hombre no esperó mi respuesta, pero me hizo un gesto para que guardara silencio y se dirigió por el pasaje hasta el cuarto de las sirvientas.

Lo siguiente que oí fue a Setsuna excusándose, pues, efectivamente, se había quedado dormida; tras disculparse, mantuvo una larga conversación con la centralita. Tuvo que conectar con varias casas de té antes de localizar a Galaxia y dejarle el mensaje de que el actor de Kabuki Onoe Alan estaba en la ciudad. Entonces no lo sabía, pero no existía ningún Onoe Alan; no era más que un código secreto.

Después, Setsuna se fue. No pareció preocuparle que hubiera un hombre esperando en la casita de las criadas, así que decidí no avisar a nadie. Y resultó que fue una buena medida, pues cuando Galaxia apareció veinte minutos más tarde, se detuvo en el vestíbulo

-Todavía no he intentado hacer tu vida miserable de verdad. Pero como se te ocurra decir a nadie que ha habido aquí un hombre, o que he pasado por aquí antes del final de la noche, te vas a enterar-

Estaba de pie frente a mí, y cuando se metió la mano en la manga buscando algo, pese a la escasa luz, vi que tenía los brazos ruborizados. Fue a la casita de las criadas y cerró la puerta tras ella. Oí el sonido amortiguado de una breve conversación, y luego todo se quedó en silencio. De vez en cuando creí oír un suave suspiro o un leve quejido, pero eran unos sonidos tan imperceptibles que no podía estar segura de haberlos oído. No diré que sabía lo que estaban haciendo, pero sí que puedo decir que pensé en mi hermana subiéndose el traje de baño delante del hijo de Sugi. Y sentí una combinación tal de asco y curiosidad que, aunque hubiera podido abandonar mi sitio, creo que no lo habría hecho.

Una vez a la semana más o menos, Galaxia y su novio que resultó ser cocinero en un restaurante de la zona venían a la okiya y se encerraban en la casita de las criadas. También se encontraban a otras horas en otros lugares. Lo sé porque a menudo utilizaban a Setsuna para darse los recados, y yo la oía a veces.

Todas las criadas sabían lo que hacía Galaxia y una medida del poder que tenía sobre nosotras podría ser el que ninguna le dijera nunca ni una palabra ni a Mamita ni a la Tía ni a la Abuela. Galaxia habría tenido verdaderos problemas si se hubieran enterado de que tenía un novio y también, pero menos, de que lo traía a la okiya. El tiempo que pasaba con él no ganaba nada y la alejaba de las fiestas y casas de té donde podría estar haciendo dinero. Y por encima de todo, cualquier rico que hubiera estado interesado en una relación duradera con ella cambiaría de parecer al enterarse de que estaba liada con el cocinero de un pequeño restaurante.

Una noche, cuando volvía de beber agua en el pozo del patio, oí la puerta de la calle y un gran estrépito, como si algo se hubiera golpeado contra el marco.

-De verdad, Galaxia-san -dijo una voz profunda-, vas a despertar a todo el mundo...-

Nunca había entendido por qué Galaxia corría el riesgo de traer a su novio a la okiya, aunque tal vez era el propio riesgo lo que la excitaba. Pero nunca había sido tan descuidada como para armar semejante escándalo. Me apresuré a ponerme en mi sitio, de rodillas, y Galaxia no tardó en aparecer en el vestíbulo con dos paquetes envueltos en papel de lino. Detrás de ella entró otra geisha, tan alta que tuvo que agacharse para pasar por el umbral. De pie a mi lado, mirándome desde su altura, se le veían unos labios anormalmente grandes y carnosos, situados casi en el borde inferior de su cara. Nadie hubiera dicho que era hermosa.

-Esta atolondrada es la última de nuestras criadas -dijo Galaxia-. Creo que tiene un nombre, pero ¿por qué no llamarla Señorita Estúpida?

-Muy bien, Señorita Estúpida -dijo la otra geisha-. Ve y trae algo de beber para tu hermana mayor y para mí-. La voz profunda era la de ella, y no la del novio de Galaxia.

Por lo general, a Galaxia le gustaba beber un tipo especial de sake llamado amakuchi, que es muy ligero y dulzón. Pero el amakuchi se hacía sólo en invierno, y parecía que se había agotado. En su lugar, serví dos vasos de cerveza y se los llevé. Galaxia y su amiga ya habían entrado, calzadas con los zapatos de madera, y estaban de pie en el pasaje. Me di cuenta de que estaban muy ebrias; la amiga de Galaxia tenía unos pies demasiado grandes para nuestros diminutos zapatos de madera y apenas podía dar un paso sin que las dos estallaran en grandes carcajadas. Galaxia acababa de dejar los dos paquetes en la pasarela que recorría un lado de la casa, y estaba a punto de abrir uno cuando llegué yo con la cerveza.

-No me apetece cerveza -dijo, y agachándose vació los dos vasos bajo la casa.

-Pues a mí sí que me apetece -dijo su amiga, pero ya era demasiado tarde-. ¿Por qué has tirado el mío?-

-i Venga, calla ya, Lethe! -dijo Galaxia-Ya has bebido bastante. Mira esto ahora, porque te vas a morir de alegría cuando lo veas -diciendo esto, Galaxia desató el cordel de uno de los paquetes y extendió sobre la pasarela un precioso kimono en diferentes tonos de verde, con un estampado de vides con hojas rojas. Era de verdad una gasa de seda maravillosa, aunque de verano y poco apropiada para el otoño. La amiga de Galaxia, Lethe se quedó tan sorprendida que de tanto que contuvo el aliento, se atragantó con su propia saliva, lo que hizo que las dos volvieran a echarse a reír. Yo decidí que había llegado el momento de desaparecer

-No te vayas, Señorita Estúpida – dijo Galaxia y entonces se volvió a su amiga- Vamos a divertirnos un rato, Lethe-san. Adivina ¿de quién es este kimono?-.

-¡Cómo me gustaría que fuera mío!- Lethe seguía tosiendo

-Pues no lo es. Pertenece ni más ni menos que a la geisha que las dos más odiamos en el mundo.-

-¡Ay, Galaxia, eres genial! Pero ¿de dónde has sacado un kimono de Healer-

-¡No me refiero a Healer! ¡Hablo de Doña Perfecta!-

-¿De quién?-

-De Doña Yo-soy-la-mejor..., ni más ni menos.-Se produjo un silencio

-¡Minako-san! ¡Es un kimono de Minako! ¡Cómo es posible que no lo haya reconocido! ¿Cómo te las has arreglado para conseguirlo?-

-Hace unos días, me olvidé algo en el Teatro Kaburenjo después del ensayo -dijo Galaxia-. Y cuando volví a buscarlo, oí unos gemidos que salían de las escaleras del sótano. Así que pensé: «No puede ser. Eso sería demasiado divertido». Y cuando bajé y encendí la luz, adivina a quiénes me encontré tirados en el suelo, pegados como dos granos de arroz.

-¡No puedo creerlo! ¡A Minako!-

-No seas tonta. Minako es demasiado remilgada para hacer semejante cosa. Era su doncella, con el guarda del teatro. Sabía que haría cualquier cosa con tal de que me callara la boca, así que fui a verla más tarde y le dije que quería el kimono de Minako. Empezó a llorar cuando se dio cuenta de cuál le estaba diciendo-.

-¿Y qué hay en el otro? -preguntó Mnemosyne, señalando el siguiente paquete, todavía sin abrir.

-Éste es uno que le hice comprar a la chica con su dinero y que ahora es mío-

-¿Con su dinero? -preguntó Mnemosyne -. ¿Qué criada posee el dinero suficiente para comprar un kimono?-

-Bueno, si no lo ha comprado, como me dijo, no quiero saber de dónde lo ha sacado. En cualquier caso, la Señorita Estúpida va a ir a guardarlo en el almacén-

-Galaxia-san, a mí no me está permitido entrar en el almacén -dije yo inmediatamente.

-Si quieres saber dónde está tu hermana mayor, no me hagas repetir dos veces las cosas esta noche. Tengo proyectos para ti. Luego me podrás hacer una sola pregunta, y yo te la responderé.

No diré que la creí; pero no cabía duda de que Galaxia podía hacer mi vida miserable de mil maneras diferentes. No me quedaba más remedio que obedecerla. Puso el kimono envuelto en su papel- en mis brazos y me condujo al almacén, al fondo del patio. Abrió la puerta y encendió el interruptor de la luz con un golpe seco. Vi estantes llenos de sábanas y almohadones, así como varios baúles cerrados y unos cuantos futones enrollados. Galaxia me agarró por el brazo y señaló la escalera de mano apoyada en el muro exterior.

-Los kimonos están ahí arriba -dijo.

Subí hasta arriba y abrí una puerta corredera. El almacén superior no tenía estantes, como abajo. En su lugar, había cajas de laca rojas apiladas junto a las paredes; las pilas llegaban casi hasta el techo. Entre las dos paredes de cajas había un estrecho pasillo, con unos ventanucos cubiertos con esteres en los extremos, para la ventilación. El espacio estaba iluminado con la misma luz desnuda del inferior, pero más fuerte; así que cuando entré, pude leer los caracteres negros escritos en el frente de las cajas. Decían cosas como Kata-Komon, Ro (estampados en gasa de seda) y Kuromontsuki, Awase (vestidos de etiqueta con forro). A decir verdad, por entonces no entendía todos los caracteres, pero me las apañé para encontrar la caja con el nombre de Galaxia. Me costó bajarla, pero por fin pude añadir el nuevo kimono a los otros que contenía la caja, también envueltos en papel de lino, y volví a ponerla en su sitio. Por curiosidad, abrí otra de las cajas y vi que estaba llena hasta arriba de kimonos, tal vez quince o más, e igual estaban el resto. Al ver el almacén comprendí el miedo al fuego de la Abuela. Aquella colección de kimonos valía tanto como toda la riqueza de Yoroido y Senzuru juntos. Y como supe mucho más tarde, los más caros se almacenaban en otra parte. Sólo se los ponían las aprendizas de geisha; y como Galaxia ya no podía llevarlos, estaban guardados en una caja fuerte hasta que volvieran a necesitarse.

Para cuando volví al patio, Galaxia había subido a su habitación a buscar una piedra y una barra de tinta, así como un pincel de caligrafía. Pensé que tal vez quería escribir una nota para meterla dentro del kimono al doblarlo. Había salpicado agua del pozo en la piedra de tinta y ahora, sentada en la pasarela, molía la tinta. Cuando estuvo lo bastante negra, mojó el pincel y lo escurrió contra la piedra, de modo que toda la tinta quedara en el pincel y no goteara.

-Practica tu caligrafía, pequeña Usagi-chan-dijo entonces me lo puso en la mano, sosteniéndola sobre el hermoso kimono

Aquel kimono, que pertenecía a una geisha que yo no conocía llamada Minako, era una obra de arte. Desde el dobladillo hasta la cintura trepaba una vid hecha con hilos lacados, retorcidos juntos como si fueran un cable de poco grosor y finalmente cosidos. Era parte del estampado, pero parecía que, si querías, la podías tomar entre los dedos, y arrancarla del suelo como si fuera una mala hierba. Las hojas ensortijadas en los tallos parecían estarse marchitando y secando con el tiempo de otoño, e incluso amarilleaban en partes.

-No lo puedo hacer, Galaxia-san -exclamé.

-¡Qué pena, cariño! -me dijo su amiga-. Porque si se lo haces repetir a Galaxia, perderás la oportunidad de encontrar a tu hermana-

-Cierra la boca, Mnemosyne. Usagi sabe que tiene que hacer lo que le digo. Escribe algo en la tela, Señorita Estúpida. Lo que sea-Cuando el pincel tocó el kimono, Mnemosyne dejó escapar un chillido de excitación.

Una de las criadas mayores se despertó, y se asomó al pasillo en camisón y con un paño en la cabeza. Galaxia dio una patada en el suelo e hizo un gesto como si estuviera espantando un bicho, lo que bastó para hacerla volver inmediatamente a su futón. A Mnemosyne no le gustaron las temblorosas pinceladas que yo había dado en la seda, de modo que Galaxia me dijo en dónde tenía que marcar la tela y qué tipo de marca tenía que hacer. No tenían ningún sentido; sencillamente Galaxia estaba intentando ser artística a su manera. Luego volvió a envolver el kimono en el mismo papel y lo ató con su cordel. Ella y Mnemosyne volvieron a la entrada a calzarse sus zori de laca. Cuando abrieron la puerta de la calle, Galaxia me dijo que las siguiera.

-Galaxia-san, si salgo de la okiya sin permiso, Mamita se enfadará y...-

-Yo te doy permiso -me interrumpió Galaxia-. Tenemos que devolver el kimono, ¿no? Supongo que no querrás hacerme esperar-

Así que no tuve más remedio que calzarme y seguirlas por el callejón hasta una calle que discurría al lado del arroyo Shirakawa. Por aquellos días, las calles y callejones de Gion estaban todavía hermosamente pavimentados de piedra.

Caminamos una cuadra más o menos a la luz de la luna, siguiendo los cerezos que se encorvaban sobre las oscuras aguas, y finalmente cruzamos un puentecillo de madera que llevaba a una zona de Gion en la que no había estado nunca. El dique del arroyo era de piedra, y estaba cubierto en su mayor parte de musgo. Las traseras de las casas de té y de las okiyas formaban un muro sobre él. Esteres rojos dividían en franjitas la luz amarilla de las ventanas, recordándome lo que la cocinera había hecho con un rábano en salmuera ese mismo día. Oí las risas de un grupo de hombres y geishas. Algo muy divertido debía de estar sucediendo en una de las casas de té, porque cada oleada de risas sonaba más fuerte que la anterior, hasta que por fin se fueron acallando y dejaron sólo el tañido de un shamisen de otra fiesta. Por el momento, me imaginaba que Gion era probablemente un sitio divertido para algunos. No podía dejar de preguntarme si Lita se encontraría en alguna de esas juergas, pese a que Awajiumi, el del Registro, me había dicho que no estaba en Gion.

Poco después, Galaxia y Mnemosyne se detuvieron delante de una puerta de madera.

-Vas a subir las escaleras y entregar este kimono a la criada que esté allí -me dijo Galaxia-. O si Doña Perfecta abre la puerta, se lo das a ella. No digas nada. Limítate a entregarlo. Nosotras te miraremos desde aquí abajo-.

Con esto, me puso en las manos el paquete con el kimono, y Mnemosyne abrió la puerta. Unos pulidos escalones de madera conducían a la oscuridad. Yo iba temblando de miedo, de tal modo que no pude pasar de la mitad y me detuve.

-Sigue, sigue, pequeña. Nadie te va a comer, a no ser que vuelvas con el paquete todavía en las manos..., en cuyo caso, tal vez, nos lo pensaríamos. ¿No es verdad, Galaxia?- oí que Mnemosyne me susurraba desde abajo, Galaxia suspiró y no dijo nada. Mnemosyne se esforzaba por verme en aquella oscuridad; pero Galaxia, que no estaba mucho más arriba que el hombro de Mnemosyne, se mordisqueaba las uñas sin prestar ninguna atención. Incluso entonces, muerta de miedo como estaba, no pude dejar de reparar en cuan extraordinariamente bella era. Puede que fuera tan cruel como una araña, pero estaba más encantadora allí mordiéndose las uñas que la mayoría de las geishas posando para una foto. Y el contraste con su amiga Mnemosyne era como comparar una piedra del camino con una piedra preciosa. Mnemosyne parecía incómoda con aquel peinado y los adornos del cabello, y siempre se estaba tropezando con el kimono. Mientras que Galaxia llevaba el kimono como una segunda piel.

En el rellano, arriba de las escaleras, me arrodillé en la oscuridad y llamé

-¡Por favor! ¿Hay alguien por ahí? -esperé, pero no sucedió nada.

-Más alto -dijo Mnemosyne No te esperaban-.

Así que volví a llamar

-¡Por favor!-

-Un momento -dijo una voz amortiguada; y enseguida se abrió la puerta. La muchacha arrodillada al otro lado no era mayor que Lita, pero era muy delgadita y nerviosa como un pájaro. Le entregué el paquete con el kimono. Se quedó muy sorprendida y me lo arrebató de las manos casi desesperada.

-¿Quién anda ahí, Molly-san? -dijo una voz desde el interior. Se veía una lamparilla de papel encendida sobre un pedestal antiguo, colocado junto a un futón recién abierto. Era el futón de la geisha Minako lo sabía por las sábanas impolutas y la elegante colcha de seda, así como la takamakura, «almohada alta», igual que la que usaba Galaxia. En realidad, no era verdaderamente un almohada, sino una base de madera con una hendidura acolchada en el centro para poner el cuello; era la única manera en que podían dormir las geishas sin echar a perder sus elaborados peinados.

La criada no contestó, pero abrió el paquete haciendo el menor ruido posible, sacó el kimono e intentó ponerlo a la escasa luz que salía del interior. Cuando vio las manchas de tinta, ahogó un grito, tapándose la boca con la mano. Las lágrimas no tardaron en correrle por las mejillas, y entonces se oyó una voz

-¡Molly-san! ¿Quién está ahí?-

- ¡Nadie, nadie, señorita! -le contestó la criada. Me dio mucha lástima verla secarse las lágrimas con la manga rápidamente.

Antes de que cerrara la puerta, alcancé a ver a su señorita. Enseguida comprendí por qué Galaxia llamaba a Minako «Doña Perfecta». Su cara era un óvalo perfecto, como el de una muñeca, y tan lisa y delicada como la porcelana, incluso sin maquillar. Avanzó hacia la puerta y se asomó al hueco de la escalera intentando ver algo, pero en ese momento la criada cerró la puerta y desapareció de mi vista.

A la mañana siguiente, al volver de la escuela, vi que Mamita, la Abuela y la Tía se habían encerrado en la sala del primer piso. Estaba segura de que estaban hablando del kimono; y, como era de esperar, en el momento en que Galaxia entró de la calle, una de las criadas fue a decírselo a Mamita, que salió al vestíbulo y la detuvo al pie de la escalera.

-Esta mañana han venido a visitarnos Minako-san y su doncella -dijo.

-Ya sé lo que me vas a decir, Mamita. Siento horrores lo del kimono. Intenté detener a Usagi, pero fue demasiado tarde. ¡Debió de creer que era mío! No comprendo por qué me empezó a odiar nada más llegar aquí... Pensar que ha destrozado un kimono como ése sólo para hacerme daño a mí-

Para entonces, la Tía había salido renqueando al vestíbulo. «Matte mashita!» le gritó. Yo entendí perfectamente sus palabras; significaban «Te estábamos esperando». Pero no tenía ni idea de qué quería decir con ellas. En realidad, era bastante ingenioso, pues eso es lo que grita a veces el público cuando una gran estrella del Kabuki hace su entrada en el escenario.

-¿Acaso estás sugiriendo que yo tengo algo que ver con ese kimono, Tía? ¿Por qué iba yo a hacer algo así?-

-Todo el mundo sabe que odias a Minako -le respondió la Tía-. Odias a todas a las que les va mejor que a ti-

-¿Me estás diciendo que debería tenerte mucho cariño sólo porque eres la viva imagen del fracaso?-

-Basta ya -dijo Mamita-. Ahora escúchame, Galaxia. No pensarás que somos lo bastante estúpidas para creernos el cuento. No permitiré este comportamiento en la okiya, ni siquiera en ti. Respeto mucho a Minako-san. No quiero oír que vuelve a suceder algo parecido. Y en lo que respecta al kimono, alguien tiene que pagarlo. No sé lo que pasó anoche, pero no hay discusión sobre quién agarraba el pincel. La criada vio que la chica lo tenía en la mano. Así que será la chica la que pague -dijo Mamita, y luego volvió a meterse la pipa en la boca.

Entonces salió la Abuela de la sala y ordenó a una criada que trajera la vara de bambú.

-Usagi tiene demasiadas deudas -dijo la Tía-. No entiendo por qué tiene que pagar también las de Galaxia-.

-Ya hemos hablado suficiente sobre el asunto -dijo la Abuela-. La chica será azotada y tendrá que devolver el coste del kimono. Y no se hable más. ¿Dónde está la vara de bambú?-

-Yo misma la pegaré -dijo la Tía-. No vaya a ser que se te resientan los huesos otra vez, Abuela. Ven conmigo, Usagi-.

La Tía esperó a que la criada trajera la vara y me condujo al patio. Estaba tan enfadada que tenía las aletas de la nariz más grandes de lo normal y los ojos parecían puños de tan salidos como estaban. Desde que había llegado a la okiya había tenido siempre mucho cuidado de no hacer nada que me pudiera costar una paliza. De pronto me entró mucho calor, y se me empezaron a borrar las losas que estaba pisando. Pero en lugar de pegarme, la Tía dejó la vara contra la pared del almacén y luego se acercó a mí

-¿Qué le has hecho a Galaxia? Está decidida a acabar contigo. Tiene que haber alguna razón, y quiero conocerla- me pregunto sin alzar apenas la voz:

-Le juro, Tía, que siempre me ha tratado así, desde que llegué. Ni siquiera sé qué le he hecho para que se porte así conmigo-.

-Puede que la Abuela diga que Galaxia es tonta, pero créeme, Galaxia no es ninguna tonta. Si quiere destruirte, lo hará. Tienes que dejar de hacer lo que quiera que haces para enfadarla tanto-

-No hago nada, Tía. Se lo prometo-.

-No debes fiarte de ella, ni siquiera cuando te parezca que trata de ayudarte. Ya te ha cargado con una deuda tan grande que puede que no llegues a devolverla nunca-.

-No entiendo... ¿qué deuda?-

-La bromita de Galaxia con ese kimono te va a costar a ti más dinero del que puedas llegar a imaginar. Ésa es la deuda-.

-Pero ¿cómo voy a pagarla?-

-Cuando empieces a trabajar de geisha, se lo devolverás a la okiya, junto con el resto de las deudas que hayas ido acumulando: tus comidas, la escuela y el médico, si te pones enferma. Lo pagarás todo. ¿Por qué crees que Mamita pasa tanto tiempo en su cuarto, apuntando cifras en sus dietarios? Pagarás a la okiya incluso el dinero de tu compra-.

Durante los meses que llevaba pasados en Gion, alguna vez, sin duda, me había imaginado que algún dinero debió de haber cambiado de manos antes de que Lita y yo fuéramos sacadas de nuestra casa. A menudo pensaba en aquella conversación entre el Señor Black Diamante y mi padre que había oído por casualidad, y en lo que había dicho Doña Beryl de que Lita y yo éramos «aptas». Me preguntaba horrorizada si el Señor Black habría sacado algún dinero por ayudar a vendernos, y cuánto habíamos costado. Pero nunca había imaginado que tendría que devolverlo.

-No habrás terminado de pagar hasta que no hayas pasado un largo tiempo de geisha -continuó- Y nunca pagarás si fracasas, como me pasó a mí. ¿Es así como quieres pasar tu futuro?-En ese momento me importaba bastante poco lo que pasara con mi futuro. -Si quieres echar a perder tu vida en Gion, hay una docena de maneras de hacerlo -dijo la Tía-. Puedes intentar huir. Una vez que lo intentes, Mamita considerará que eres una mala inversión y no querrá poner más dinero en alguien que puede desaparecer en cualquier momento. Eso significaría el fin de tus lecciones, y no se puede ser geisha sin aprender lo necesario para serlo. O puedes ganarte la animadversión de tus maestras, de modo que no te presten la ayuda que necesitas. O puede que al crecer te pongas fea, como me pasó a mí. Yo no era una criatura tan poco atractiva cuando la Abuela me compró a mis padres, pero no salí bien, y la Abuela siempre me odió por ello. Una vez me pegó tanto por algo que había hecho que me rompió una cadera. Entonces tuve que dejar de ser geisha. Por eso te voy a pegar yo, antes que dejar que la Abuela te ponga las manos encima-

Me condujo a la pasarela y me dijo que me echara boca abajo. No me importaba que me pegara o no; me parecía que nada podría empeorar mi situación. Cada vez que mi cuerpo se sacudía con el golpe de la vara, yo gritaba lo más alto que me atrevía y me imaginaba la linda cara de Galaxia sonriendo encima de mí. Cuando terminó de pegarme, la Tía me dejó allí sola llorando. La pasarela no tardó en temblar con los pasos de alguien, y me senté y vi a Galaxia de pie a mi lado.

-Usagi-chan, te agradecería que te apartaras de mi camino-

-Me prometió que me diría dónde podía encontrar a mi hermana, Galaxia -le dije.

-¿Eso te prometí? -se inclinó para poner su cara a la altura de la mía. Pensé que me iba a decir que todavía no había hecho bastante, que cuando pensara en algo que yo pudiera hacer, me lo diría. Pero no sucedió así-. Tu hermana está en un jorou-ya que se llama Tatsuyo - me dijo- en el distrito de Miyagawa, al sur de Gion conocido como el distrito del placer-cuando terminó de hablar, me dio un puntapié, y yo salté de la pasarela y me quité de en medio…ahora ya sabia donde encontrar a mi hermana Lita….


	8. Chapter 8

"_**Memorias de una Geisha"**_

_**Capítulo VII**_

_**Declaimer: Esta es historia no me pertenece es del grandioso escritor "ARTHUR GOLDEN" yo solo hice la adaptación con los personajes de Sailor Moon que tampoco me pertenecen son de la grandiosa Naoko Takeuchi aclaro antes que me demanden ja!**_

Nunca había oído aquella palabra, jorou-ya; así que al día siguiente por la tarde, cuando a la tía se le cayó el costurero en el vestíbulo y me mandó que le ayudara a recogerlo

-Tía, ¿qué es un jorou-ya?- le pregunté:

La Tía no contestó y siguió enrollando un carrete de hilo.

-¿Tía...? -insistí.

-Es el tipo de lugar en el que acabará Galaxia si alguna vez llega a tener lo que se merece -me respondió.

No parecía muy inclinada a decir más, así que tuve que dejarlo ahí.

Ciertamente no había respondido a mi pregunta, pero por lo que me dijo me formé la idea de que Lita podría estar pasándolo todavía peor que yo. Así que empecé a pensar en la forma de introducirme en aquel lugar llamado Tatsuyo la primera vez que se me presentara la oportunidad. Por desgracia, parte de mi castigo por haber destrozado el kimono de Minako-san era la reclusión en la okiya durante un periodo de cincuenta días. Se me permitía asistir a la escuela siempre que fuera con Calabaza; pero no me dejaban hacer recados. Supongo que podría haber salido corriendo por la puerta en cualquier momento, si hubiera querido, pero no era tan tonta para hacer semejante cosa. Para empezar, no sabía cómo encontrar el Tatsuyo. Y lo que era aún peor, en cuanto se dieran cuenta de que me había ido, mandarían al Señor Halcón o a quien fuera en mi busca. Unos meses antes había huido una joven criada de la okiya de al lado, y la trajeron de vuelta a la mañana siguiente. Le pegaron tanto durante los días que siguieron y sus gritos eran tan espantosos que a veces tenía que taparme los oídos para no oírlos.

Decidí que no me quedaba más remedio que esperar a que acabara mi periodo de confinamiento. Mientras tanto, puse todas mis energías en encontrar la manera de vengarme de la crueldad de Galaxia y de la Abuela. De Galaxia me vengué poniéndole en su crema de la cara los excrementos de paloma que me mandaban limpiar de las losas del patio. La crema, como ya he dicho, contenía un ungüento hecho con excrementos de ruiseñor; así que lo más seguro es que no le hiciera daño alguno, pero a mí me produjo una profunda satisfacción hacerlo.

De la Abuela me vengué frotando su camisón por dentro con el trapo de limpiar el retrete; y me agradó profundamente verla olisquearlo asombrada, sin llegar a quitárselo. No tardé en darme cuenta de que la cocinera había decidido por su cuenta castigarme también por lo del kimono, reduciendo drásticamente mis dos raciones mensuales de pescado seco. No sabía cómo vengarme de ella, hasta que un día la vi persiguiendo un ratón por el pasillo con un mazo en la mano. Resultó que odiaba a los ratones más que los gatos. Así que recogí excrementos de ratón de debajo de la casa principal y los esparcí por la cocina. Incluso un día hice un agujerito con un palillo en uno de los sacos de arroz, de modo que tuviera que vaciar todas las alacenas para ver si había ratones.

Una noche que estaba esperando que regresara Galaxia, oí sonar el teléfono, y al cabo de un momento Setsuna salió y subió las escaleras. Cuando bajó, llevaba en la mano el shamisen de Galaxia, desmontado en su estuche de laca.

-Tienes que llevar esto a la Casa de Té Mizuki -me dijo-. Galaxia ha perdido una apuesta y tiene que tocar una canción en el shamisen. No sé lo que le pasa, pero no quiere utilizar el que le ofrecen. Supongo que es sólo una maniobra para retrasar el momento, porque hace años que no toca-

Al parecer, Setsuna no sabía que yo estaba confinada en la okiya, lo que no era de extrañar, por otro lado. Apenas se le permitía salir del cuarto de las criadas no fuera a ser que perdiera alguna llamada importante, y no participaba en la vida de la okiya. Tomé el shamisen mientras ella se ponía el abrigo para irse. Y después de que me explicara dónde encontrar La Casa de Té Mizuki, me puse los zapatos, muy nerviosa de que alguien pudiera detenerme ahora. Las criadas -incluso las tres mayores- y Calabaza estaban todas dormidas, y Setsuna se habría ido en cuestión de minutos. Me pareció que por fin se me había presentado la oportunidad de encontrar a mi hermana.

Oí un trueno, y el aire olía a lluvia. Así que me apresuré por la calle, pasando grupos de hombres y geishas. Algunos me miraban extrañados, porque por aquel entonces todavía había en Gion hombres y mujeres que se ganaban la vida como transportadores de shamisen. Solían ser mayores; y nunca había habido ningún niño entre ellos. No me habría sorprendido que algunos de los que pasé hubieran pensado que había robado el shamisen y estaba huyendo.

Cuando llegué a la Casa de Té Mizuki, empezaba a llover; pero la entrada era tan elegante que me asustaba poner un pie allí. Las paredes detrás de la pequeña cortina colgada en el umbral tenían un suave tono anaranjado y estaban rematadas en madera oscura. Un brillante caminito de piedras conducía a un gran jarrón que contenía un adorno de retorcidas ramas de arce con todas sus hojas otoñales, de un rojo brillante. Finalmente me armé de valor y entré rozando la pequeña cortina. Junto al jarrón, se abría a un lado un espacioso portal, con un suelo de granito. Recuerdo que me sorprendió que todo lo que estaba viendo no fuera ni siquiera el vestíbulo de la casa de té, sino sólo el camino que conducía hasta éste. Era de una delicadeza exquisita -y desde luego tenía que serlo, pues, aunque no lo supiera entonces, estaba entrando en una de las casas de té más exclusivas de todo Japón-. Y una casa de té no es precisamente un lugar donde se toma té; es el lugar adonde van los hombres a divertirse con las geishas.

No bien puse un pie en el portal, se abrió ante mí una puerta corredera. Una joven camarera arrodillada en un suelo elevado me miró desde arriba; debía de haber oído mis zapatos de madera en la piedra. Iba vestida con un bonito kimono azul marino con un sencillo estampado en tonos grises. Un año antes la hubiera tomado por la joven dueña de un lugar tan lujoso, pero tras nueve meses en Gion, me di cuenta enseguida que su kimono -aunque más bonito que cualquier prenda de Yoroido- era demasiado sencillo para una geisha o para la dueña de una casa de té. Y, por supuesto, su peinado era también muy simple. De todos modos era mucho más elegante que yo, y me miró con desprecio.

-Vete por detrás -dijo.

-Galaxia ha pedido que...-

-¡Que vayas por detrás! -repitió, y volvió a cerrar la puerta sin esperar mi respuesta.

Ahora llovía con más fuerza, de modo que me fui corriendo, más que andando, por el estrecho callejón que corría a un lado de la casa. La puerta trasera se abrió conforme yo llegaba, y la misma camarera me esperaba allí arrodillada. No dijo nada, limitándose a tomar el shamisen de mis manos.

-Señorita -dije-. ¿Puedo preguntarle...? ¿Me podría decir hacia dónde está el distrito de Miyagawa?-

-¿Para qué quieres ir allí?-

-Tengo que recoger algo-.

Me miró extrañada, pero luego me dijo que tenía que caminar siguiendo el río hasta que pasara el Teatro Minamiza, y entonces me encontraría en el distrito de Miyagawa-cho.

Decidí quedarme bajo los aleros de la casa hasta que dejara de llover. Mirando a mi alrededor descubrí entre los tablones de la cerca que el edificio tenía un ala más. Apliqué el ojo a la cerca y vi un hermoso jardín, detrás del cual había una ventana de cristal iluminada. Dentro, en una linda habitación de suelo de tatami, bañada en una luz anaranjada, un grupo de hombres y geishas estaban sentados en torno a una mesa sobre la que había cepitas de sake y vasos de cerveza.

Galaxia también estaba allí, y un hombre mayor con cara de sueño, que parecía estar contando una historia. Galaxia parecía divertida por algo, aunque evidentemente no por lo que estaba contando el hombre. Miraba a otra geisha que me daba la espalda. Me encontré de pronto recordando la última vez que había fisgoneando una casa de té, con la hija del Señor Black, Ami-chan, y empecé a sentir la misma pesadumbre que había sentido hacía mucho tiempo ante las tumbas de la primera familia de mi padre, como si la tierra tirara de mí. Una idea se abría paso en mi cabeza, hasta que me fue imposible ignorarla. Quería pensar en otra cosa, pero tenía menos fuerza para detener ese pensamiento que la que tiene el viento para dejar de soplar. De modo que di un paso atrás y, sentándome en el escalón de la entrada, me eché a llorar. No podía dejar de pensar en el Señor Black Diamante. Me había separado de mi padre y mi madre, me había vendido como esclava y había vendido a mi hermana para algo todavía peor.

Yo lo había tomado por un buen hombre. Había pensado que era un hombre refinado, mundano. ¡Qué tonta había sido! Decidí que no volvería nunca más a Yoroido. O si volvía, sería sólo para decirle al Señor Black cuánto le odiaba. Cuando por fin me puse en pie y me sequé los ojos con el vestido húmedo, la lluvia se había convertido en bruma. Los adoquines del callejón brillaban con la luz dorada de las lámparas. Regresé atravesando la zona de Gion denominada Tominaga-Cho hasta el Teatro Minamiza, que me había hecho pensar en un palacio el día que el Señor Halcón nos condujo a Lita y a mí desde la estación de ferrocarril. La camarera de la Casa de Té Mizuki me había dicho que siguiera el río hasta pasar el teatro, pero la calle que iba al lado del río se acababa en el teatro. Así que me metí por una calle que salía detrás del Minamiza. Pasadas unas cuadras, me encontré en una zona sin farolas y prácticamente desierta. No lo sabía entonces, pero las calles estaban vacías en gran parte a causa de la Gran

Depresión; en cualquier otro momento Miyagawa-cho era una zona aún más concurrida que Gion. Aquella noche me pareció un lugar muy triste, lo que en realidad creo que ha sido siempre. Las fachadas de madera eran similares a las de Gion, pero aquí no había árboles, ni un arroyo tan hermoso como el Shirakawa, ni lindos portales. La única iluminación eran las bombillas dé los zaguanes abiertos, en los que había viejas sentadas en taburetes, a menudo con dos o tres mujeres, que yo tomé por geishas, detrás de ellas, en la calle. Llevaban kimono y adornos en los cabellos parecidos a los de las geishas, pero el obi iba atado por delante en lugar de ir atado por detrás. Nunca lo había visto y no lo entendí, pero ésa era la marca que distinguía a las prostitutas. Una mujer que tiene que estar toda la noche poniéndose y quitándose la banda del kimono, no puede entretenerse atándoselo por detrás.

Con la ayuda de una de estas mujeres, encontré el Tatsuyo, en un callejón sin salida, en el que sólo había tres casas más. Todas tenían letreros junto a la puerta. No puedo describir cómo me sentí cuando vi uno que decía «Tatsuyo», pero lo que sé es que empecé a temblar como si fuera a explotar. En la entrada del Tatsuyo había una vieja sentada en un taburete charlando con una mujer mucho más joven, también sentada en un taburete al otro lado del callejón; aunque en realidad era la vieja la que llevaba la voz cantante. Estaba arrimada al marco de la puerta, con el kimono medio abierto y los pies dentro de un par de zori. Eran unos zori de paja toscamente tejidos, del tipo que se podía ver en Yoroido, y para nada parecidos a los hermosos zori de laca que llevaba Galaxia con sus kimonos. Y además, esta mujer llevaba los pies desnudos, sin tabi alguno, ni de seda ni de cualquier otro material. Pero ella los sacaba de los zori, enseñando unas uñas desiguales, como si estuviera contenta de su aspecto y quisiera estar segura de que los veías.

-Tres semanas más, ya te digo, y no vuelvo -decía-. La señora cree que voy a volver, pero no lo haré. Mi nuera me va a cuidar, ya te digo. No es que sea muy despierta, pero trabaja mucho. ¿No la conoces?-

-Si la he conocido, no me acuerdo -contestó la mujer más joven desde el otro lado de la calle-. Hay una niña esperando para hablar contigo. ¿No la ves?-

Al oír esto, la vieja me miró por primera vez. No dijo nada, pero hizo un gesto con la cabeza para indicarme que me escuchaba.

-Por favor, señora -dije yo-, ¿está con usted una muchacha llamada Lita?-

-No, aquí no hay ninguna Lita -respondió.

Estaba demasiado asustada para saber cómo responder; pero, en cualquier caso, de pronto, la vieja se puso alerta, porque un hombre avanzaba hacia la entrada. Se levantó a medias del asiento, le hizo varias reverencias con las manos en las rodillas

-« ¡Sea bienvenido!»- le dijo. Cuando el hombre entró, volvió a aposentarse en el taburete y a descalzarse. -¿Pero todavía estás ahí? -me dijo la vieja-. Ya te he dicho que no tenemos ninguna Lita.-

-Claro que sí que tenéis una -dijo la joven al otro lado del callejón-. Tu Yukiyo. Recuerdo que antes se llamaba Lita-

-Puede ser -contestó la vieja-. Pero no tenemos ninguna Lita para esta chica-.

No quiero buscarme problemas por nada. No entendí lo que quería decir con aquello, hasta que la más joven dijo entre dientes que yo no tenía pinta de tener más de un sen. Y tenía razón. Por entonces, un sen -que valía una centésima parte de un yen- era todavía una moneda de uso corriente, aunque con un solo sen no te podías comprar absolutamente nada.

Desde que había llegado a Kioto no había tenido en la mano ni un sen ni ninguna otra moneda. Cuando hacía recados, los cargaba a la cuenta de la okiya Nitta.

-Si lo que quiere es dinero -dije-, Lita se lo pagará-.

-¿Y por qué iba a pagar para hablar con alguien como tú?-

-Soy su hermana pequeña-

-¡Mírala! -le dijo a la mujer al otro lado de la calle-. ¿Te parece hermana de Yukiyo? Si nuestra Yukiyo fuera tan bonita como ésta, nuestra casa sería la más concurrida de la ciudad. Eres una mentirosa, eso es lo que eres -y tras esto me dio un puntapié y me echó al callejón.

Admito que estaba asustada. Pero estaba más decidida que asustada; ya había llegado muy lejos, y no iba a volver atrás sencillamente porque esa mujer no me creyera. Así que me volví y tras hacerle una reverencia

-Siento parecerle una mentirosa, señora. Pero no lo soy. Yukiyo es mi hermana. Si tuviera la amabilidad de decirle que Usagi está aquí, ella le pagará lo que le pida- le dije

Debió de ser la respuesta adecuada, porque por fin se volvió hacia la joven al otro lado de la calle.

-Sube tú en mi lugar. No estás muy ocupada esta noche. Además me duele el cuello. Yo me quedó aquí y vigilo a la chica-.

La joven se levantó del taburete, cruzó el callejón y entró en el Tatsuyo. La oí subir las escaleras interiores. Por fin bajó y dijo

-Yukiyo tiene un cliente ahora. He dejado dicho que la avisen cuando termine-

La vieja me dijo que me pusiera al otro lado de la puerta, pues estaba más oscuro y así no me verían. Esperé allí acuclillada. No sé cuánto tiempo pasó, pero empecé a preocuparme de que alguien en la okiya se diera cuenta de que no estaba. Tenía una excusa para salir, aunque Mamita se enfadaría igualmente conmigo; pero no tenía excusa alguna para no volver enseguida. Finalmente salió un hombre, curándose los dientes con un palillo. La vieja se levantó del asiento y le dio las gracias con una reverencia. Y entonces oí el sonido más agradable desde mi llegada a Kioto.

-¿Me buscaba, señora?- Era la voz de Lita.

Me puse en pie de un salto y me abalancé hacia ella. Estaba muy pálida, casi grisácea -aunque tal vez esto era sólo debido a que llevaba un kimono con unos amarillos y unos rojos muy chillones. Y también llevaba los labios pintados con un color muy brillante, del tipo que usaba Mamita. Estaba terminando de atarse la banda en el frente, como las mujeres que había visto antes de llegar. Sentí tal alivio al verla y tal excitación que tuve que contenerme para no lanzarme inmediatamente a sus brazos; y Lita también dejó escapar un grito, que ahogó inmediatamente tapándose la boca con la mano.

-Si se entera, el ama se enfadará conmigo -dijo la vieja.

-Vuelvo enseguida -le dijo Lita, y desapareció dentro del Tatsuyo. Un momento después estaba de vuelta y depositó unas monedas en la mano de la mujer, que le dijo que me llevara al cuarto vacío de la planta baja.

-Y si me oyes toser es que viene el ama -añadió-. Ahora date prisa-.

Seguí a Lita hasta el siniestro vestíbulo del Tatsuyo. Estaba iluminado por una luz marrón, más que amarilla, y olía a sudor. Debajo de la caja de la escalera había una puerta corrediza que se había salido del carril. Lita la abrió de un tirón y la cerró, no sin dificultad, detrás de nosotras. Nos encontramos en una pequeña habitación con tatami y sola ventana cubierta con un estor de papel. La luz de fuera era suficiente para ver la forma de Lita, pero no sus rasgos.

-¡Ay, Usagi! -dijo, y entonces alzó la mano para rascarse la cara. O al menos, eso creí yo, pues apenas se veía nada. Me llevó un rato darme cuenta de que estaba llorando. Tras lo cual no pude ya contener mis lágrimas.

-¡Lo siento, Lita! -le dije-. Ha sido todo por mi culpa-.

Nos fuimos acercando a trompicones en la oscuridad hasta que nos abrazamos. Recuerdo que sólo podía pensar en que Lita se había quedado en los huesos.

Ella me acarició el pelo de una manera que me recordó a mi madre, con lo que los ojos se me inundaron de lágrimas y casi tenía la sensación de estar bajo el agua…

-No hables, Usagi-chan -me susurró. Tenía la cara pegada a la mía y al hablar despedía un aliento con un fuerte olor acre-. Me darán una paliza si el ama se entera de que has estado aquí. ¿Por qué has tardado tanto?-

-¡Oh, Lita! Ya sé que viniste a la okiya...-

-Hace meses.-dijo enfadada

-lo siento, la mujer con la que hablaste es una bruja. Tardó todo lo que pudo en darme el recado-

-Tengo que huir, Usagi. No puedo quedarme aquí más tiempo.-

-Me iré contigo-.

-Tengo un horario de trenes escondido arriba, debajo del tatami. Siempre que puedo robo dinero. Tengo lo bastante para sobornar a Kishino. Cada vez que se escapa una chica la azotan. No me dejará ir, a no ser que le pague primero-.

-¿Y quién es ésa?-

-La vieja que está en la puerta. Se va a ir. No sé a quién pondrán en su puesto. ¡No puedo más! Este lugar es horroroso. No caigas nunca en un sitio así, Usagi. Ahora es mejor que te vayas. El ama estará al llegar de un momento a otro-.

-¡Pero, espera! ¿Cuándo huimos?-

-Espérame en ese rincón sin hacer un solo ruido. Tengo que subir.-

Hice lo que me dijo. Mientras estuvo fuera, oí a la vieja de la puerta saludar a un hombre y luego los pasos de éste subiendo la escalera, por encima de mí. No tardó en bajar alguien con paso apresurado, y se abrió la puerta. Sentí pánico por un momento, pero sólo era Lita, muy pálida.

-El martes. Huiremos el martes, de madrugada. Dentro de cinco días. Ahora tengo que subir, Usagi. Me aguarda un cliente.-

-¡Pero espera, Lita! ¿Dónde nos encontraremos? ¿A qué hora?-

-No sé... a la una. Pero no sé dónde-.

Le sugerí que nos reuniéramos junto al Teatro Minamiza, pero Lita dijo que allí nos encontrarían enseguida. Acordamos vernos justo al otro lado del río.

-Ahora tengo que irme -dijo.

-Pero... Lita... ¿Y si no consigo salir? ¿Y si no nos encontramos?-

-Estate allí, Usagi. Sólo tengo una oportunidad y no la desperdiciare. He esperado todo lo que he podido. Tienes que irte antes de que vuelva el ama. Si te pilla aquí, no podré escapar nunca-.

Había tantas cosas que quería decirle, pero me condujo al vestíbulo y tiró de la puerta hasta cerrarla. La hubiera mirado mientras subía las escaleras, pero en ese momento la vieja de la entrada me tomó del brazo y me echó a la oscuridad de la calle.

Corrí desde Miyagawa-cho hasta la okiya, y sentí un gran alivio cuando la encontré tan silenciosa como la había dejado. Entré sin hacer ruido y me arrodillé en la luz mortecina del portal, secándome el sudor de la frente y el cuello con la manga del vestido y tratando de recuperar el aliento. Empezaba a tranquilizarme y a alegrarme de que no me hubieran descubierto, cuando miré hacia la casita de las criadas y vi que la puerta estaba un poquito entreabierta, sólo lo bastante como para dejar pasar un brazo, y me quedé helada. Nadie la dejaba así. Salvo cuando hacía mucho calor, siempre estaba totalmente cerrada. Mientras la observaba me pareció oír un crujido. Esperaba que fuera una rata, porque si no era una rata, era Galaxia que había vuelto con su novio. Empecé a desear no haber ido a Miyagawa-cho. Lo deseé tanto que, de haber sido posible, creo que el propio tiempo habría empezado a retroceder empujado por la fuerza de mi deseo.

Me puse de pie y salí sin hacer ruido al pasaje, mareada de puro miedo y con la garganta seca como un trozo de desierto. Cuando llegué a la puerta de la casita de las criadas, acerqué el ojo a la rendija abierta para ver qué pasaba dentro. No se veía bien. Como había estado lloviendo, Setsuna había encendido un brasero de carbón; sólo quedaban los rescoldos, y a la tenue luz que despedían, vi moverse algo pequeño y pálido. Casi doy un grito al verlo, porque estaba segura de que era una rata meneando la cabeza al masticar. Para mi horror, oía también el chasquido húmedo de su boca. Parecía estar subida a algo, pero no veía el qué.

Hacia mí distinguía dos bultos, que tomé por dos rollos de tela y pensé que la rata los habría roído hasta separarlos. Estaba comiéndose algo que Setsuna debía de haber dejado en el cuarto. Iba a cerrar la puerta, porque me asustaba que me siguiera por el pasaje, cuando oí un gemido. Y entonces, de pronto, de un poco más allá de donde estaba la rata comiendo, surgió la cabeza de Galaxia, que me miró fijamente. Me alejé de un salto de la puerta. Lo que había tomado por dos rollos de tela eran sus piernas. Y la rata no era una rata. Era la pálida mano de su novio saliendo de la manga.

-¿Qué es eso? -oí decir a la voz de su novio-. Hay alguien ahí-.

-No es nada -susurró Galaxia.

-Te digo que hay alguien ahí-.

-Que no, que no hay nada de nada -le dijo ella-. Yo también creí oír algo, pero no hay nadie-.

No me cabía la menor duda de que Galaxia me había visto. Pero al parecer no quería que su novio lo supiera. Volví a prisa al vestíbulo y me arrodillé, tan temblorosa como si me hubiera atropellado un tranvía. Seguí oyendo ruiditos y gemidos y luego todo volvió a quedarse en completo silencio. Cuando Galaxia y su novio salieron por fin al pasaje, él se me quedó mirando.

-Esa chica del vestíbulo -dijo- no estaba cuando llegamos.

-¡Oh! No le hagas caso. Hoy se ha portado mal y ha salido de la okiya sin permiso. Luego me ocuparé de ella-.

-Entonces sí que había alguien espiándonos. ¿Por qué me has mentido?-

-¡Qué mal humor tienes esta noche, Malinche-san!-

-No te ha sorprendido en absoluto verla. Sabías que estaba aquí.-

El novio de Galaxia se dirigió a grandes zancadas al portal y se paró y me miró fijamente antes de bajar los escalones de la entrada. Yo no levanté la vista del suelo, pero sentí que estaba muy sonrojada. Galaxia se apresuró a ayudarle a calzarse. La oí hablar con él, como no la había oído hablar con nadie, con una voz suplicante, casi llorosa.

-Malinche-san, por favor -dijo-, cálmate. No sé lo que te ha pasado esta noche. Vuelve mañana-.

-No quiero verte mañana.-

-No me gusta que me hagas esperar tanto tiempo para verte. Te veré donde tú me digas. En el fondo del río, si quieres-.

-No te puedo ver en ningún sitio. Mi mujer siempre me está vigilando.-

-Entonces vuelve aquí. Tenemos la casita de las criadas...-suplicaba Galaxia

-¡Sí, eso! Lo que te gusta es entrar furtivamente y que te anden espiando. Deja que me vaya, Galaxia. Quiero irme a casa-.

-Por favor, no te enfades conmigo, Malinche-san. ¡No sé por qué te pones así! Dime que volverás, aunque no sea mañana.-

-Un día no volveré más -dijo-. Ya te lo he dicho una y mil veces-

Oí abrirse la puerta de fuera y luego cerrarse; pasado un rato, Galaxia volvió al vestíbulo y se quedó con la vista perdida en el pasaje. Finalmente se volvió hacia mí, secándose los ojos.

-Bueno, pequeña Usagi -dijo-. Ya veo que has ido a visitar a esa horrorosa hermana tuya, ¿no?

-Por favor, Galaxia-san -dije.

-Y luego volviste y te pusiste a espiarme -Galaxia subió tanto la voz que despertó a una de las criadas mayores, que se incorporó sobre un codo para mirarnos. Galaxia le gritó-: Vuélvete a dormir, vieja -y la criada asintió con la cabeza y volvió a echarse.

-Galaxia-san, haré todo lo que me diga -dije-. No quiero buscarme líos con Mamita.-

-¡Pues claro que harás lo que yo te diga! Eso ni se discute. Y ya te has metido en un buen lío-.

-Tuve que salir a llevarte el shamisen.-

-Eso fue hace más de una hora. Fuiste a buscar a tu hermana y habéis planeado escaparos juntas. ¿Te crees que soy tonta? ¡Y luego volviste y te pusiste a espiarme!-

-¡Por favor, perdóneme! -supliqué-. No sabía que estaba allí. Creí que era...-

Quería decirle que creía que había visto una rata, pero me pareció que no se lo iba a tomar bien.

Me clavó los ojos y luego subió a su cuarto. Cuando volvió a bajar llevaba algo en la mano cerrada.

-Quieres escaparte con tu hermana, ¿verdad? -me dijo-. Creo que es una buena idea. Cuanto antes desaparezcas de la okiya, mejor para mí. Algunos piensan que no tengo corazón, pero no es verdad. Me conmueve imaginaros a ti y a esa vaca de tu hermana intentando buscaros la vida en algún lugar, solas en el mundo. Cuanto antes te vayas, mejor. Ponte de pie.-ordeno

Me puse de pie, aunque tenía miedo de que me hiciera algo malo. Fuera lo que fuese lo que tenía en la mano, intentaba metérmelo debajo de la banda del vestido; pero yo no la dejaba acercarse.

-Mira -me dijo, abriendo la mano. Tenía varios billetes enrollados; más dinero del que hubiera visto yo nunca, aunque no sé cuánto era-. He subido a buscarlo para ti. No tienes que agradecérmelo. Tómalo, Me pagarás simplemente desapareciendo de mi vista para siempre-

La Tía me había dicho que no me fiara nunca de Galaxia, ni siquiera cuando parecía que intentaba ayudarme. Pero cuando me recordé a mí misma todo el odio que me tenía Galaxia, pensé que realmente no estaba intentando ayudarme; se estaba ayudando a sí misma, deshaciéndose de mí. Me quedé quieta cuando me agarró por el vestido y metió los billetes debajo de la banda. Me rozó con sus uñas brillantes. Me hizo girar sobre mí misma para volver a atarme la banda de modo que el dinero no pudiera caerse, y luego hizo lo más extraño de todo. Me volvió a girar, dejándome cara a cara frente a ella, y me acarició la mejilla, casi con una mirada maternal. La sola idea de que Galaxia fuera amable conmigo era tan extraña, que me sentí como si se me hubiera acercado una serpiente venenosa y hubiera empezado a frotarse amistosamente contra mi pierna, como un gato. Entonces, antes de que yo pudiera reaccionar, me había hundido los dedos en el cuero cabelludo. Tras lo cual, apretando los dientes furiosamente, me agarró un mechón de pelo y tiró con tal fuerza hacia un lado que yo caí de rodillas y lancé un grito. No entendía lo que estaba pasando, pero Galaxia me obligó a ponerme en pie, y, sin soltarme el pelo, me arrastró escaleras arriba. Me gritaba, encolerizada; y yo daba unos berridos que no me habría sorprendido que hubiéramos despertado a toda la calle.

Cuando llegamos arriba de la escalera, Galaxia empezó a dar golpes en la puerta de la habitación de Mamita, al tiempo que la llamaba a voces. Mamita abrió enseguida, atándose el kimono y con cara de enfado.

-Pero ¿qué os pasa a vosotras dos?-

-¡Mis joyas! -gritó Galaxia-. ¡Esta estúpida, esta estúpida! -y aquí empezó a pegarme. Lo único que pude hacer fue hacerme un ovillo en el suelo y pedir auxilio, hasta que Mamita consiguió refrenarla un poco. Para entonces, la Tía ya se había unido a ella.

-¡Ay, Mamita! -exclamó Galaxia-, cuando regresaba a la okiya esta noche creí ver a Usagi hablando con un hombre al fondo del callejón. No le di mayor importancia porque sabía que no podía ser ella. Se supone que tiene prohibido salir de la okiya, ¿o no? Pero cuando subí a mi habitación, encontré mi joyero todo revuelto, y entonces volví a todo correr justo a tiempo de ver a Usagi darle algo al hombre. Intentó escaparse, pero la agarré ¡quería huir con su hermana la zorra!-.

Mamita se quedó en silencio un buen rato, mirándome.

-El hombre huyó -continuó Galaxia-, pero yo creo que Usagi ha debido de vender algunas de mis joyas para sacar dinero. Estaba planeando escaparse de la okiya, Mamita, eso es lo que yo creo, después de lo buenas que hemos sido con ella.-

-Ya basta, Galaxia -dijo Mamita-. Ya hemos tenido bastante. Ahora tú y la Tía id a tu habitación y mirad lo que falta.-

En cuanto me quedé sola con Mamita, levanté la vista del suelo en el que seguía arrodillada

-Mamita, no es verdad... Galaxia estaba en la casita de las criadas con su novio. Está enfadada por algo y la ha tomado conmigo. ¡Yo no le he robado nada!-susurre

Mamita no dijo nada. Ni siquiera estaba segura de que me hubiera oído. Galaxia no tardó en salir de su habitación diciendo que le faltaba un broche.

-¡Mi broche de esmeraldas, Mamita! -repetía y lloraba, fingiendo como una buena actriz-. ¡Ha vendido mi broche de esmeraldas a ese hombre horrible! ¡Era mi broche favorito! ¿Quién se cree que es para andarme robando así?-

-Cachead a la niña -dijo Mamita.

Una vez, cuando tendría unos seis años, estaba viendo a una araña tejer su tela en un rincón de nuestra casa. Antes incluso de que la araña hubiera terminado, un mosquito cayó en la tela y quedó atrapado en ella. Al principio, la araña no le prestó ninguna atención, y siguió con lo que estaba haciendo; sólo cuando terminó, se incorporó sobre sus larguiruchas patas y mató al pobre mosquito. En ese momento, viendo acercarse a mí los delicados dedos de Galaxia, supe que estaba atrapada en la tela que ella había tejido. No podía encontrar una explicación para el dinero que llevaba bajo la banda. Cuando Galaxia me lo sacó, Mamita se lo quitó de la mano y lo contó.

-Has hecho una tontería vendiendo un broche de esmeraldas por tan poco dinero -me dijo-. Sobre todo porque te va a costar mucho más de eso devolverlo.- Se metió el dinero debajo del camisón, -Has traído aquí a tu novio esta noche.-le dijo a Galaxia, Galaxia se quedó desconcertada;

-¿Qué te hace pensar tal cosa, Mamita?- no dudó al responder

Se produjo un largo silencio, y luego Mamita…

-Sujétala.- le dijo a la Tía

La Tía agarró a Galaxia por los brazos y la sujetó por detrás, mientras que Mamita le abría el kimono a la altura de los muslos. Pensé que Galaxia se iba a resistir, pero no lo hizo. Me lanzó una gélida mirada, mientras Mamita le levantaba el koshimaki y le separaba las piernas. Luego metió la mano entre ellas, y cuando la sacó, tenía húmedas las yemas de los dedos. Las juntó y las olisqueó. Tras lo cual, le dio una gran bofetada, dejándole la cara cruzada con un surco húmedo.

-¡Nunca volverás a verlo!-ordeno, Galaxia solo miraba-¿Qué te crees? ¿Qué una geisha es libre de amar? ¡Jamás!... cierra la puerta Tía nadie saldrá de esta casa-Galaxia solo me miraba mientras lloraba, sujetando su kimono de las caderas y lo estrujaba, estaba más que enfadada…

**Hola niñas gracias por leer este humilde fic las invito a que pasen a leer "Love Story" mi nueva adaptación con sus personajes preferidos, una vez mil gracias por sus Review y por las lectoras anónimas les mando un beso y que tengan un buen fin de semana!**


	9. Chapter 9

"_**Memorias de una Geisha"**_

_**Capítulo VIII**_

_**Declaimer: Esta es historia no me pertenece es del grandioso escritor "ARTHUR GOLDEN" yo solo hice la adaptación con los personajes de Sailor Moon que tampoco me pertenecen son de la grandiosa Naoko Takeuchi aclaro antes que me demanden ja!**_

Galaxia no era la única furiosa conmigo a la mañana siguiente, porque Mamita prohibió a todas las criadas que me dieran pescado seco durante seis semanas, como castigo por haber dejado entrar en la okiya al novio de Galaxia. Si les hubiera quitado la comida de la boca, las criadas no habrían estado más enfadadas conmigo; y Rei (Calabaza) se echó a llorar cuando se enteró de la orden de Mamita. Pero, a decir verdad, no me importó tanto como cabría imaginar que todo el mundo me fulminara con la mirada ni que se añadiera a mis deudas el coste de un broche que nunca había visto, ni siquiera tocado. Todo ello sólo fortalecía mi determinación a escapar.

No creo que Mamita creyera realmente que yo había robado el broche, aunque, sin duda, estuvo encantada de comprar uno nuevo a mi costa, si eso iba a poner contenta a Galaxia. Pero de lo que no le cabía ninguna duda es que había salido de la okiya sin permiso, porque Setsuna se lo confirmó. Casi me sentí desfallecer cuando me enteré de que Mamita había ordenado que cerrara el portal con llave para impedirme salir. ¿Cómo me iba a escapar de la okiya ahora? Sólo la Tía tenía una llave, y la llevaba colgada al cuello incluso cuando dormía.

Además, como medida de seguridad especial, me quitaron la tarea de hacer guardia en la puerta y se la dieron a Calabaza, que tenía que despertar a la Tía para que abriera la puerta cuando regresaba Galaxia.

Acostada en el futón, por la noche, no paraba de maquinar mi escapada; pero ya estábamos a lunes, la víspera del día que Lita y yo habíamos decidido huir, y yo todavía no tenía un plan. Estaba tan abatida que no tenía fuerzas para realizar mis tareas, y las criadas me reprendían.

Pasó bastante tiempo hasta que la Abuela estuvo definitivamente acomodada en su dormitorio. Para entonces, las criadas roncaban profundamente. Fingí que me daba la vuelta dormida, para observar a Calabaza, que estaba arrodillada en el suelo a unos pasos de nosotras. No le veía la cara, pero me dio la impresión de que se estaba adormilando. En principio tenía planeado esperar a que se quedara dormida, pero ya había perdido la noción del tiempo; y además Galaxia podría regresar en cualquier momento. Me senté lo más silenciosamente que pude, pensando en que si alguien se daba cuenta de que me había levantado me limitaría a ir al retrete y volvería. Pero nadie se despertó. En el suelo, a mi lado, estaba el vestido que había de ponerme por la mañana. Lo cogí y me dirigí directamente a la escalera.

Escuché un momento a la puerta del cuarto de Mamita. No solía roncar, así que el silencio no era indicador de nada, salvo de que no estaba hablando por teléfono ni haciendo cualquier otro ruido. De hecho, su habitación no estaba totalmente en silencio, porque su perrito, Taku, jadeaba entre sueños. Cuanto más atentamente escuchaba, más me parecía que el jadeo sonaba como si alguien estuviera llamándome: «¡Usa-gi! ¡Usa-gi!». No estaba dispuesta a salir de la okiya, hasta no haber comprobado que Mamita dormía, así que decidí abrir la puerta corredera y echar un vistazo. Si estaba despierta, le diría que creía que me había llamado. Como la Abuela, Mamita dormía con la lamparilla encendida, así que cuando abrí una rendija y miré, vi las agrietadas plantas de los pies fuera de las sábanas. Taku estaba echado entre sus pies, y su cuerpo subía y bajaba emitiendo aquel sonido jadeante que sonaba tan parecido a mi nombre.

Volví a cerrar la puerta y me cambié en el rellano de la escalera. Sólo me faltaban unos zapatos (y no se me había pasado por la cabeza la idea de escaparme sin zapatos, lo que debería dar ya una idea de cuánto había yo cambiado desde el verano). Si Calabaza no estuviera haciendo guardia, de rodillas en la entrada, me habría llevado un par de los de madera que se ponían para atravesar el pasillo de terrazo. En su lugar, tomé los que se utilizaban para ir al retrete del piso superior. Eran unas sandalias de muy baja calidad, no más de una tira de cuero para sujetar el pie. Para hacer las cosas aún más difíciles, me quedaban inmensos; pero no podía elegir.

Después de cerrar la trampilla sin hacer ruido, metí el camisón bajo el tanque de agua y me las apañé para retreparme y quedarme sentada a horcajadas sobre el tejado. No voy a decir que no estaba asustada; las voces de la gente abajo, en la calle, parecían muy lejanas. Pero no podía perder el tiempo asustándome, pues sentía que en cualquier momento iba a aparecer por la trampilla en mi busca una de las criadas o la Tía o Mamita. Con los zapatos en la mano para que no se me cayeran, empecé a avanzar lo más rápidamente que podía por el caballete del tejado, lo que resultó ser mucho más difícil de lo que me había imaginado. Las tejas eran tan gruesas que donde se superponían formaban casi un pequeño escalón, y al apoyarme en ellas para avanzar se chocaban una con otra. Todos los ruidos que hacía, resonaban en los tejados contiguos.

Me llevó varios minutos cruzar al otro lado de la okiya. El tejado del edificio pegado al nuestro era un poco más bajo. Salté y me paré un segundo buscando una forma de llegar a la calle; pero a pesar de la luna, la oscuridad era total. El tejado era demasiado alto y empinado para considerar siquiera la idea de arriesgarme a bajar deslizándome. No tenía ninguna seguridad de que el siguiente tejado fuera a ser mejor; y empecé a sentir cierto pánico. Pero seguí, de caballete en caballete, hasta que me encontré al final del bloque, sobre un patio abierto. Si lograba llegar hasta el canalón, podría rodearlo, deslizándome hasta caer en el techo de un cobertizo que me imaginé que sería un retrete. Desde allí, podía bajar fácilmente al patio.

No me entusiasmaba la idea de ir a caer en el medio de la casa de alguien. Estaba segura de que era una okiya; todas las casas del bloque lo eran. Lo más seguro es que alguien estuviera aguardando a que regresara la geisha, y me agarraría por los brazos si intentaba escapar. ¿Y qué pasaría si aquí también cerraban el portón, como en la nuestra? De haber tenido elección, jamás se me habría ocurrido tomar en consideración este camino. Pero me pareció que era la forma más segura de bajar de todas las que había visto.

Me senté en el caballete del tejado durante un buen rato con el oído alerta a cualquier ruido que viniera del patio. Pero lo único que se oían eran las risas y las conversaciones de la calle. No tenía ni idea de qué me iba a encontrar en el patio al bajar, pero decidí moverme antes de que alguien se percatara de mi ausencia.

Si me hubiera podido imaginar el perjuicio que estaba a punto de causar a mi futuro, me hubiera dado la vuelta lo más rápido posible y me hubiera vuelto por donde había venido. Pero no sabía lo que me estaba jugando. Sólo era una niña que creía que se estaba embarcando en una gran aventura.

Levanté la pierna y la pasé al otro lado, de modo que un momento después estaba colgando de una vertiente del tejado, apenas sujeta al caballete. Observé con pánico que era mucho más inclinado de lo que creía. Intenté retroceder, pero no pude. Con las sandalias en la mano no podía agarrarme bien al caballete, sólo abrazarlo con las muñecas. Sabía que no tenía vuelta de hoja, pues nunca lograría volver a retreparme; pero tenía la fuerte sensación de que si me soltaba, me escurriría por el tejado y caería sin posibilidad de control alguna. Mis pensamientos se agolpaban, pero antes de decidir si me soltaba o no, el tejado me soltó a mí. Al principio me deslicé más despacio de lo que me había imaginado, lo que me dio cierta esperanza de que un poco más abajo, donde el tejado se curvaba hacia fuera para formar los aleros, conseguiría detenerme. Pero entonces levanté con el pie una teja, que resbaló con gran estrépito y se hizo añicos en el patio. Lo siguiente que supe fue que solté una de las sandalias, que también cayó.

Oí un golpe amortiguado cuando llegó al suelo y luego un sonido mucho peor unos pasos que se acercaban por la pasarela de madera hacia el patio.

Muchas veces había observado a las moscas posadas en la pared o en el techo, como si estuvieran en una superficie horizontal. No tenía idea de si podían hacerlo porque tenían una sustancia pegajosa en las patas o porque pesaban poco, pero no iba a tardar en descubrirlo, pues cuando oí que se acercaba alguien, decidí que iba a encontrar la manera de pegarme a aquel tejado como lo haría una mosca. De lo contrario, en unos segundos terminaría yo también espatarrada en el suelo del patio. Intenté meter los dedos de los pies entre las tejas, y luego los codos y las rodillas. Como último acto de desesperación hice la mayor de las locuras dejé a un lado la sandalia que me quedaba e intenté detenerme apoyándome en las palmas de las manos. Debía de tener las manos empapadas de sudor, porque en cuanto las puse en el tejado, en lugar de detener mi caída, empecé a tomar velocidad. Oí el silbido de mi cuerpo deslizándose, y luego, de pronto, el tejado había desaparecido.

Durante un momento no oí nada; sólo un espantoso silencio vacío. Mientras caía por el aire tuve tiempo de imaginarme una escena con bastante claridad: me imaginé que una mujer llegaba al patio y bajaba la vista para observar la teja hecha añicos en el suelo, y luego la alzaba hacia el tejado, a tiempo para verme caer del cielo justo encima suyo; pero, claro, eso no fue lo que sucedió. Giré en el aire y caí de lado. Tuve el sentido de protegerme la cabeza con el brazo, pero aun así el golpe me dejó medio aturdida. No sé exactamente dónde estaba la mujer, ni siquiera si estaba en el patio en el momento de mi caída. Pero debió de verme caer del tejado, porque en medio de mi aturdimiento…

-i Santo cielo! ¡Llueven niñas!-la oí decir desde el suelo

Lo que me habría gustado era ponerme en pie de un brinco y salir corriendo, pero no podía hacerlo. Todo un lado de mi cuerpo estaba sumergido en el dolor.

Poco a poco me fui dando cuenta de que había dos mujeres arrodilladas a mi lado. Una de ellas no paraba de decirme algo, pero no pude distinguir qué.

Hablaron entre ellas y luego me levantaron del suelo y me depositaron en la pasarela de madera. Sólo recuerdo un fragmento de su conversación.

-Le digo que ha caído del tejado, señora-.

-Pero ¿por qué llevaba en la mano unas zapatillas de baño? ¿Te subiste ahí arriba para ir al baño, niña? ¿Me oyes? ¡Has hecho algo muy peligroso! ¡Podrías haberte hecho trizas al caer!-

-No la oye, señora. Mírele los ojos.-

-Claro que me oye. ¡Di algo, niña!-

Pero yo no podía decir nada. Sólo podía pensar en que Lita me estaría esperando frente al Teatro Minamiza, y yo no iba a aparecer.

Dejándome hecha un ovillo en el suelo, conmocionada, la criada se fue llamar a todas las puertas de la calle hasta que averiguó de dónde había salido yo. Estaba llorando sin lágrimas, agarrándome la mano, que me dolía horrorosamente, cuando de pronto me pusieron de pie y me cruzaron la cara de una bofetada.

-¡Niña insensata! -oí decir a alguien. La Tía estaba de pie frente a mí, encolerizada. Entonces me sacó a rastras de aquella okiya y me condujo calle arriba. Cuando llegamos a nuestra okiya, me arrimó al portón de madera y volvió a cruzarme la cara.

-¿Sabes lo que has hecho? -me dijo, pero yo no podía contestarle-. ¿En qué estarías pensando? Te has buscado la ruina... ¡Niña estúpida!-

Nunca me había imaginado que la Tía pudiera enfadarse tanto. Me arrastró al patio y me echó boca abajo en la pasarela. Entonces empecé a llorar de verdad, pues sabía lo que me esperaba. Pero esta vez, en lugar de pegarme sin ganas, como lo había hecho en otras ocasiones, la Tía me echó primero un cubo de agua para empaparme el vestido y que la vara me lastimara más, y luego golpeó con tal fuerza que me dejó sin respiración. Cuando acabó de pegarme, tiró la vara al suelo y me puso boca arriba.

-Ahora ya nunca llegarás a geisha -exclamó-. Te advertí que no cometieras este tipo de errores. Y ahora ni yo ni nadie podemos hacer nada para ayudarte.-

Y ya no oí más de lo que decía debido a los gritos que venían del otro extremo de la pasarela. La Abuela estaba zurrando a Calabaza por no haberme vigilado como debía.

El resultado fue que me había roto el brazo al caer al patio. A la mañana siguiente vino un médico que me llevó a una clínica cercana. Ya había anochecido cuando regresé a la okiya con el brazo escayolado. Todavía me dolía mucho, pero Mamita me mandó llamar inmediatamente a su habitación. Me miró fijamente durante un largo rato, mientras acariciaba a Taku con una mano y sostenía la pipa en la boca con la otra.

-¿Sabes cuánto he pagado por ti? -me preguntó finalmente.

-No, señora -contesté-. Pero seguro que va a decirme que pagó más de lo que valgo-.

No diré que era ésta una forma educada de contestar. En realidad, pensé que Mamita me daría una bofetada por ello, pero ya nada me importaba. Me parecía que ya nada volvería a ser como antes. Mamita apretó los dientes y soltó una de esas extrañas risas suyas que parecían toses.

-Tienes razón -dijo-. Medio yen habría sido más de lo que vales. Me había parecido que eras una chica lista. Pero no eres lo bastante lista para saber lo que te conviene -volvió a dar unas bocanadas a su pipa y luego dijo-: Pagué por ti setenta y cinco yenes; eso es lo que pagué. Entonces vas y destrozas un kimono y robas un broche, y ahora te rompes un brazo, así que tendré que añadir a tus deudas los gastos en médico. Además de tus comidas y tus clases. Y esta misma mañana me dice la madame del Tatsuyo de Migyagawa-cho que tu hermana se ha escapado. Todavía no me había pagado lo que me debía por ella. Y ahora dice que no piensa pagármelo. Así que lo añadiré también a tus deudas. Pero ¿qué más da? Ya debes más de lo que podrás devolver nunca.-

Así que Lita había logrado escapar. Me había pasado el día preguntándomelo, y ahora tenía la respuesta. Quería alegrarme por ella, pero no podía.

-Supongo que podrías saldar la deuda tras diez o quince años de geisha -continuó-, si logras hacerte con cierto renombre. Pero ¿quién va a invertir ni un céntimo en una chica que se escapa?-

No estaba segura de cómo contestar a esto, así que le dije a Mamita que lo sentía. Me había estado hablando bastante tranquila hasta ese momento, pero después de que yo me disculpara, dejó la pipa en la mesa y sacó la mandíbula de tal forma -de pura rabia, supongo- que me pareció un animal a punto de atacar.

-¿Qué lo sientes, dices? Hice una tontería invirtiendo en ti. Probablemente eras la chica más cara de todo Gion. ¡Si pudiera vender tus huesos para recuperar algo de lo que me debes, estate segura de que ya te los estaría sacando! Además tu hermana no te espero-

Tras esto me ordenó que saliera de la habitación y volvió a meterse la pipa en la boca.

Al salir me temblaba la boca, pero me contuve, pues en el rellano estaba Galaxia El Señor Ojo de Halcón aguardaba para terminar de colocarle el obi, mientras la Tía le examinaba los ojos con un pañuelo en la mano.

-Está todo corrido -dijo la Tía-. No puedo hacer nada. Tendrás que terminar de llorar y volver a maquillarte.

Yo sabía exactamente por qué lloraba Galaxia. Su novio había dejado de verla después de que le impidieran traerlo a la okiya. Me había enterado aquella mañana y estaba segura de que Galaxia me iba a echar la culpa de todas sus tribulaciones. Sólo deseaba bajar las escaleras antes de que me viera, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Le arrebató el pañuelo a la Tía y me hizo un gesto al tiempo que me llamaba. No quería ir, pero no podía negarme.

-Aquí Usagi no pinta nada -le dijo la Tía-. Vete a tu cuarto y termina de no respondió, pero me llevó a su cuarto y cerró la puerta.

-Llevaba días intentando decidir cuál sería la mejor manera de arruinar tu vida -me dijo-. Pero ahora al intentar escaparte, ¡ya lo has hecho tú por mí! No sé si alegrarme. ¡Estaba deseando hacerlo yo misma!-

Fue una grosería por mi parte, pero tras hacer una leve inclinación de cabeza deslicé la puerta y salí sin responder. Me podría haber ganado un cachete, pero se limitó a seguirme hasta el rellano

-Si quieres saber lo que es pasarse toda una vida de criada, no tienes más que hablar con la Tía. Ahora ya sois como los dos extremos de un mismo cordel. Ella tiene la cadera rota; y tú el brazo. Algún día, tal vez, también se te ponga cara de hombre, como a ella.-dijo

-Ya está Galaxia -dijo la Tía-. Enséñanos esos encantos tuyos.-

Cuando era una niña de cinco o seis años y nunca había oído hablar de Kioto, conocía a un niño llamado Rabeus, que también vivía en el pueblo. Estoy segura de que era un buen niño, pero olía fatal, y creo que por eso el resto de los niños lo despreciaban. No le prestaban más atención cuando hablaba que al trino de un pájaro o al croar de una rana, y el pobre Rabeus se sentaba en el suelo y lloraba.

Durante los meses que siguieron a mi escapatoria fallida, comprendí cómo debía de haber sido la vida para él; pues nadie me hablaba salvo para darme órdenes. Mamita siempre me había tratado como si yo no fuera más que una bocanada de humo, pues tenía cosas más importantes en que pensar. Pero ahora todas las criadas y la cocinera y la Abuela hacían lo mismo.

Durante todo aquel crudo invierno no dejé de preguntarme qué habría sido de Lita y de mi madre y mi padre. Casi todas las noches al acostarme enfermaba de angustia y ansiedad, y sentía un vacío tan grande dentro de mí que me parecía que el mundo no era más que una enorme estancia desierta. Para consolarme, cerraba los ojos y me imaginaba que caminaba sobre los acantilados de Yoroido.

Conocía tan bien el camino que podía imaginarme allí vívidamente, como si hubiera logrado huir con Lita y estuviera de vuelta en casa. En mi imaginación corría hacia nuestra casita piripi de la mano de Lita -aunque nunca antes le había dado la mano- sabiendo que un momento después nos reuniríamos con nuestra madre y nuestro padre. En estas fantasías nunca conseguía llegar a la casa; tal vez tenía miedo de lo que podría encontrar allí, y, en cualquier caso, era el paseo por el acantilado lo que parecía consolarme. Entonces, en algún momento, oía toser a una de las criadas, o a la Abuela ventoseando con un gruñido, y en ese instante se disolvía el aroma marino del aire, bajo mis pies volvía a sentir el tacto de las sábanas en lugar de la tierra del camino, y me encontraba de nuevo donde había empezado con nada, salvo mi soledad.

Cuando llegó la primavera, los cerezos florecieron en el parque Maruyama, y no había nadie en Kioto que hablara de otra cosa. Galaxia estaba más ocupada de lo normal durante el día debido a la gran cantidad de fiestas que se celebraban para contemplar los cerezos en flor. Le envidiaba esa vida bulliciosa para la que la veía prepararse cada tarde. Ya había empezado a perder toda esperanza de despertarme una noche y encontrar a mi lado a Lita, que había venido a rescatarme, o de recibir alguna noticia de mi familia en Yoroido.

Entonces, una mañana que Mamita y la Tía se estaban preparando para sacar a la Abuela de picnic, al bajar las escaleras me encontré un paquete en el suelo del vestíbulo. Era una caja del tamaño de mi brazo, envuelta en papel fuerte y atado con un cordel viejo. Sabía que no era asunto mío, pero como no había nadie mirando, me acerqué y leí el nombre y la dirección escritos con grandes caracteres en una de las caras. Decía:

Tsukino Usagi

c/o Nitta Luna Gion

Tominaga-cho Kioto,

Prefectura de Kioto

Me quedé tan sorprendida que me llevé la mano a la boca y no la bajé en un buen rato; estoy segura de que debí de poner unos ojos como platos. El remite, bajo los sellos, era del Señor Black. No tenía ni idea de lo que contenía el paquete, pero al ver el nombre del Señor Black... dirás que es absurdo, pero sinceramente esperé que hubiera reconocido su error al enviarme a aquel sitio tan espantoso y me había mandado algo para librarme de la okiya. No puedo imaginarme qué se puede enviar en un paquete para librar a una niña de la esclavitud; incluso entonces no me resultaba fácil imaginármelo. Pero en el fondo de mi corazón, creí de verdad que cuando abriera aquel paquete, mi vida cambiaría para siempre.

Antes de poder pensar qué iba a hacer entonces, la Tía bajó y me dijo que me apartara del paquete, aunque fuera dirigido a mí. Me habría gustado abrirlo yo misma, pero pidió un cuchillo para cortar el cordel y luego se tomó su tiempo para desenvolverlo. Bajo el papel había una capa de tela de saco cosida con el tosco hilo de las redes de pesca. Y cosido a la tela de saco por sus esquinas había un sobre con mi nombre. La Tía lo separó y luego retiró la tela de saco y reveló una caja de madera oscura. Yo empecé a ponerme nerviosa con lo que podría haber dentro, pero cuando la Tía levantó la tapa, me sentí desfallecer. Pues allí, dispuestas sobre un lecho de tela blanca, estaban las tablillas mortuorias que habían presidido antaño el altar de nuestra casita. Dos de ellas, que yo no había visto antes, parecían más nuevas que las otras y llevaban unos nombres budistas desconocidos para mí y escritos con unos caracteres que yo no entendía. Me asustaba la sola idea de pensar por qué las habría enviado el Señor Black.

La Tía dejó de momento la caja en el suelo, con las tablillas cuidadosamente alineadas en su interior, y sacó la carta del sobre para leerla. Yo esperé de pie lo que me pareció una eternidad, llena de temor y no atreviéndome siquiera a pensar. Finalmente, la Tía suspiró profundamente y me llevó por el brazo hasta la sala. Cuando me arrodillé delante de la mesa, me temblaban las manos sobre el regazo, probablemente del esfuerzo que estaba haciendo por no dejar salir a la superficie de mi mente todos aquellos temores. Tal vez era un signo esperanzador que el Señor Black me hubiera enviado las tablillas mortuorias. ¿No podría tratarse de que mi familia se trasladaba a Kioto e íbamos a comprar un altar nuevo para poner todas las tablillas? O, tal vez, Lita le había pedido que me las enviara, porque iba a regresar. Entonces la Tía interrumpió mis pensamientos.

-Usagi, te voy a leer algo que te escribe un hombre llamado Black Diamante -me dijo con una voz extrañamente grave y lenta. Creo que dejé de respirar mientras ella extendía el papel sobre la mesa.

Querida Usagi:

Han pasado dos estaciones desde que te fuiste de Yoroido y pronto nacerán nuevos capullos en los árboles. Las flores que salen donde otras se marchitaron nos recuerdan que un día nos llegará a todos la muerte.

Como el huérfano que esta humilde persona fue en su día, siento tener que comunicarte el terrible pesar que has de sobrellevar. Seis semanas después de que te fueras Dará iniciar una nueva vida en Kioto, dieron fin los sufrimientos de tu honorable madre, y sólo unas semanas después tu honorable padre dejó también este mundo. Esta humilde persona lamenta profundamente dichas pérdidas y te ruega que tengas la seguridad de que los restos mortales de ambos han recibido sepultura en el cementerio del pueblo. Se celebraron ceremonias fúnebres en el Templo Hokoji de Senzuru, y además las mujeres de Yoroido les cantaron los sufras. Esta humilde persona confía en que ambos hayan encontrado su lugar en el paraíso.

El aprendizaje de una geisha es un camino arduo. Sin embargo, esta humilde persona admira con todo su corazón a quienes son capaces de refundir su sufrimiento y se convierten en grandes artistas. Hace unos años, estando de visita en Gion, tuve el honor de presenciar las danzas de primavera y de asistir a la fiesta que siguió en una casa de té, y esa experiencia me causó una profunda impresión. Me proporciona cierta satisfacción saber que hemos encontrado para ti un lugar seguro en el mundo, Usagi, y que no te verás obligada a sufrir años de incertidumbre. Esta humilde persona ha vivido lo bastante para haber visto crecer a dos generaciones de niños, y sabe lo raro que es que nazca un cisne de un pájaro común. El cisne que sigue viviendo en el árbol de sus padres acaba muriendo; por eso quienes están dotados de belleza y de talentos llevan la carga de encontrar su propio camino.

Tu hermana, Lita, vino a Yoroido al final del otoño pasado, pero enseguida huyó con el hijo del Señor Sugi Andrew. Éste espera fervientemente volver a ver a su querido hijo antes de morir, y, por consiguiente, te pide que si recibes noticias de tu hermana, tengas la bondad de notificárselo de inmediato.

Sinceramente tuyo,

Black Diamante

Mucho antes de que la Tía hubiera terminado de leer la carta, las lágrimas habían empezado a manar de mis ojos, como el agua que sale de una olla hirviendo. Pues ya habría sido bastante malo enterarme de la muerte de mi madre, o de la de mi padre. ¡Pero enterarme de golpe de la muerte de ambos y de que también había perdido a mi hermana para siempre...! Mi mente no tardó en sentirse como un jarrón hecho añicos en el suelo. Me sentía perdida incluso dentro de aquella habitación.

Pensarás que era muy ingenua al haber mantenido viva durante tanto tiempo la esperanza de que mi madre siguiera viva. Pero tenía tan poco que esperar que supongo que me habría agarrado a cualquier cosa. La Tía fue muy amable conmigo mientras yo intentaba recuperarme.

-«Ánimo, Usagi, ánimo. Ya ninguno de nosotros puede hacer nada.»-

Cuando por fin pude hablar, le pedí a la Tía que dispusiera las tablillas donde yo no las viera y que rezara en mi nombre, pues a mí me apenaría mucho hacerlo.

Pero ella se negó, y me dijo que debería darme vergüenza de volver así la espalda a mis ancestros. Me ayudó a ponerlas en un estante junto al pie de la escalera, donde podía rezar delante de ellas todas las mañanas.

-«No las olvides nunca, Usagi-chan», me dijo. «Son lo único que te queda de tu infancia.»-

En templo de Yoroido había un poema que al final decía "perdida", pero el autor se arrepintió y lo borro uno no puede leer la palabra perdida, pero si puedes sentirla…

**Comentarios de la autora: **

**Hola niñas!**

**Aquí con un nuevo capítulo de esta humilde novela, las invito a que también pasen a leer mi nuevo fic "Love Story", "solo déjame amarte esta noche" y "El Cuerpo del Deseo" gracias por leer las quiero besos.**


End file.
